Welcome to 765 Pro
by xXxWoLfwrIT3rxXx
Summary: Keiko Naohara had wanted to be an idol so that she can accomplish her goals for her family, and now that she has joined 765 Productions, she just might make it all the way with the help of her new friends.
1. Prologue: A New Idol

**A/N I had put a lot of thought into this idea I had in mind and decided to write a story about a new character joining the idols of 765 Productions, interacting with each one of them in each chapter and also doing some of her own jobs and performances. This is the information about her.**

Name: Keiko Naohara

Age: 17

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Red

Hair style: Layered medium hair with parted bangs

Personality: Keiko is caring, loyal, clever, and honest. Experienced in fisticuffs (due to bullies in school), swordsmanship, and somewhat experienced in repairing machinery by learning how with her Grandpa. She is always willing to protect and support those that she knows and loves, and sometimes gets violent to those that show disrespect or threaten any of her friends or family. Intends to keep promises that she makes. She always likes to play the flute, and carries it with her almost everywhere she goes. Keiko is stronger at singing, and is a voice type. She can be straightforward, friendly, and serious when meeting someone for the first time. She has a fear of thunder and lightning. Whenever she hears the sound of thunder, she freaks out and curls up to a wall while covering ears until she is certain they are gone. If she hears them while sleeping, she gets nightmares. Her favorite sports are kendo and futbol (Soccer).

Casual clothing: Wears a t-shirt with an open button-shirt over it, jeans and pivot shoes. She also wears a Japanese akoya pearl earring on her left ear that her mother use to wear, as well as an origami crane necklace, which is worn by her little sister, Yumi.

Training clothing: Wears a white tank top with a gray jacket wrapped around her waist, gray sweatpants and sneakers.

Stage clothing: Wears a luxury costume; a jacket zipped up halfway with the 765 Pro logo on the back, arm warmers over the sleeves, a belly shirt, shorts, and boots.

Voice: Mixture of soft and strong singing voice, depending on the type of song she sings and is also smooth and gentle.

History: Keiko Naohara is a 17-year-old teenage girl with a strong sense of loyalty that lives in Japan with her 11-year-old sister that likes futbol, poetry, and looks up to her older sister like her life depends on it named Yumi, and her 70-year-old Grandpa that is wise, humorous, an origami salesman and a repairman named Daisuke. She got into a few fights with some bullies at school for trying to defend some of her classmates. One of them gave her a scar on her right elbow. Keiko sometimes spends some of her free time playing her flute and futbol with Yumi at her home. She participates in kendo classes weekly. Her parents were both in an idol unit called "Rising Cranes". Her mother, Akiko, was a professional singer and dancer, and her father, Shiro, was a musician. One day, they both went to America for vacation, and because of that, Keiko wants to be able to go America as well, and see what they have seen. But on the day before Yumi's 5th birthday, they died in a plane accident on the way back to Japan. Ever since then, Keiko and Yumi have been living with their Grandpa, and Keiko had been trying everything she can just to keep her little sister's smile on her face, and how she could do as good as her mom and dad. She started out by taking music classes at school to practice her singing and the flute, and practices her dancing in the privacy of her home. And then, six years after the tragedy, she got lucky when she learned about 765 Productions and saw it as a breakthrough in her life as she decided to become an idol for them to help accomplish her goals. She had made a deal with her Grandpa that if she got good enough grades in her classes and stayed out of trouble at school, then she could apply for them, which she was able to do.

Reason for wanting to be an idol: Wanting to carry on her parents' legacy, to keep Yumi happy, make her Grandpa proud, and to be able to visit America.

Image color: Gray

Image Song: my song

**A/N In this chapter, Keiko is judged by the 765 Pro staff to see if she has what it takes to be an idol. Be sure to let me know how you like this story and my OC character. I do not own The iDOLMASTER.**

Prologue: A New Idol

A girl with layered red hair and a flute in her hand while wearing a yellow t-shirt with a gray open button-shirt over it, blue jeans, pivot shoes, and a Japanese akoya pearl earring on her left ear was sitting on a chair near a desk with the Producer sitting in it with a clipboard in his hand with Ritsuko standing beside him as he says,

Producer: "All right, let's get started. Can you tell me your full name, please?"

Keiko: "Sure. My name is Keiko Naohara."

**直原敬子 ****Naohara Keiko**

Producer: "All right then, Keiko. How about you tell us a little bit about yourself?"

Keiko: "All right, uh, well, I'm 17-years-old, I'm in my third year in high school, my favorite color is gray, I have a good sense of humor, I like playing futbol and I've also been taking kendo classes every Sunday for three years now. I have a little sister named Yumi. She's 11-years-old, she's likes futbol, too, and writing poetry. We live with our grandfather. He's an origami salesman, and a repairman. Oh, and his name's Daisuke, by the way."

Producer: "Okay. Now, how about your mother and father? How are they?"

Keiko: "Huh? Oh, um… uh…"

Producer: "Oh, I'm sorry, is it too personal for you to talk about?"

Keiko: "Well, you see… our mother use to be really good at singing and dancing, and our dad was able to play any instrument very well. Mom and dad were also idols, and in a group called "Rising Cranes". They were so incredible together. And then, six years ago, they went on vacation. They were in America, which I hear is a pretty awesome country. But then, as they were coming back home, the day before Yumi was gonna turn five, something went wrong with the plane. It crashed, some people died… and our parents were one of them."

Ritsuko: "Oh, yes, I remember. I've seen the report about it on the day it happened. We're very sorry for your loss."

Keiko: "It's not your fault. Anyway, when their bodies were recovered, they also found our mom's earrings and origami crane necklace. The one I'm wearing right now is one of them, the other got destroyed, and Yumi wears our mom's necklace. We both agreed to wear them so that we'd each have a piece of our parents with us. Ever since they died, Yumi and I had to live with our grandpa, and Yumi had been very devastated that mom and dad were now gone, and since then, I've been trying everything I can just to keep a smile on her face."

After she finished talking about the tragedy, a tear slips from Keiko's eye, and she quickly wipes off from her face since she knew that it wasn't a time or place for tears at the moment.

Producer: "I see. It seems like things have been rough on you, haven't they?"

Keiko: "Yeah…"

Producer: "Well, let's move along, shall we? So, do you have any interests? Things that you like to do?"

Keiko: "Uh, yes. I like to play the flute, I like to sing, dance, play futbol with Yumi, and practicing my kendo skills at my class. Oh, and every now and then, my Grandpa shows me how to fix things, like machinery and stuff. He once told me that learning how will eventually come in handy someday."

Producer: "Those are some good hobbies. And it's good that you like to sing and dance, because that's what's mainly required around here."

Keiko: "Yeah, I kinda figured."

Ritsuko: "And I see you've brought your own flute."

Keiko: "Yeah, it's my most favorite instrument to play, and it's sort of like a good luck charm to me. Is it okay if I play a few notes?"

Producer: "I don't see why not, if Ritsuko-san here doesn't mind."

Ritsuko: "Not at all. Go right ahead, Keiko."

Keiko: "Okay."

Keiko began playing a few notes to a song that was originally played for 765 Pro. When she finished, Keiko's interviewers applaud.

Producer: "All right, that was really good."

Ritsuko: "Indeed. And if I'm not mistaken, you were trying to play the song "my song". Am I correct?"

Keiko: "Yeah. When I first heard it, it reminded me of… well, me, and it also makes me think of Yumi."

Producer: "That sounds like a very good reason to like the song. Okay, next question. Have you been in any kind of trouble recently? Like at school, for example?"

Keiko: "Uh, trouble? Well, um…"

Ritsuko: "Hmm, by the look on your face, I'm gonna assume that's a "yes", right?"

Keiko: "Uh… yeah. Am I gonna be automatically rejected because of it?"

Producer: "No, but it depends on what kind of trouble you've been in. What happened?"

Keiko: "Um… well, you see, I… I, got into some fights with some bullies."

Producer: "You did?"

Keiko: "Yeah. I'm not proud of it. I don't mean to get into them, and I didn't start any of them, but… they were picking on some classmates that I knew, I was just trying to defend them, and, well, things get outta control afterwards. I know there's never a real excuse for fighting, but every time I see them getting bullied, I always keep thinking what kind of friend would I be if I just stood by and did nothing to help."

Producer: "Oh… And you're saying they were all self-defense on your part?"

Keiko: "Well, yeah. At least, that's the way I'd like to see it. It happened a couple times in middle school and only once in high school two years ago."

Then Keiko rotated her right arm to show her interviewers what they didn't notice that was on her right elbow until she had revealed it to them.

Keiko: "I got this scar from the last one I was in. He was a dirty fighter."

Ritsuko: "Oh my."

Producer: "And you haven't been in anymore fights after that one time in high school?"

Keiko: "Right. So, have I been rejected?"

Producer: "Not so fast. We haven't even finished our interview yet."

Keiko: "Oh, uh, right."

Producer: "Okay, let's see… can you tell us what your strengths and weaknesses are?"

Keiko: "Yeah, sure. Let me see, uh… well, for my strengths, I work well with others, I work hard, I'm a good caretaker, a loyal friend, I always keep my promises and I can also be honest. I always practice my singing, dancing, and the flute nearly every day. I'm also good at playing by ear and improvising."

Producer: "All right, Those are some good strengths you have. Now, what about your weaknesses?"

Keiko: "Um… well, I'm not so good with math, I suck when it comes to preparing food and making art, I'm not the best swimmer, and also, I, uh, have this fear of thunder and lightning."

Producer: "You do?"

Keiko: "Yeah. You see, every time I hear them, I get so scared from the noise they make, especially the really loud ones. So, whenever it starts raining, I get so nervous that there's gonna be thunder and lightning soon. If their quiet, I can still get some work done, but if they get loud then, well, I just can't help myself when they do. I even get nightmares if I hear them in my sleep."

Ritsuko: "We understand, Keiko. After all, the idols we have here in 765 Pro do have their own share of fears."

Producer: "That's right. Including us."

Keiko: "Yeah?"

Producer: "Yeah. Alright, so, how did you first hear about 765 Productions?"

Keiko: "Well, I first heard about them on that show Yumi likes to watch, "Ribbit Ribbit Kitchen"."

Ritsuko: "You have?"

Keiko: "Yeah. She mainly watches it because of that silly little frog puppet. But ever since I saw that episode, I've been watching the appearances the idols of 765 Pro made, and I've wanted to be a part of them ever since. But I had to keep my end of the deal I made with my Grandpa first."

Producer: "And what deal was that?"

Keiko: "I had to get good enough report cards and stay out of trouble until he says I can apply."

Producer: "That's sounds like a reasonable deal. I take it you were able to keep your end of the deal since you're here right now?"

Keiko: "Yeah. Although, it wasn't easy. I almost got into some trouble a few times, but I managed to avoid them in the end."

Producer: "Very good. Okay, one last question. Why is it that you want to become an idol?"

When Keiko heard the question, she quickly put on a determined look in her eyes as she had prepared an answer for it.

Keiko: "That's easy. So that I can be as incredible as my parents were and carry on their legacy, to keep Yumi happy, to make my grandpa proud, and one day be able to travel to America. I know that my parents didn't make it back on their return trip because of the accident, but I think it's because they weren't exactly lucky when it happened, and I'm hoping that I'll be fine on the day that I do get to go there, and check out all the cultures, lifestyles and views that are there."

Producer: "Ah, so you want to be an idol to follow your parents' footsteps, eh? That's good. That's really good. And that concludes our interview. I'm gonna go find the president, show him the answers you've given us and see what he thinks of you. In the meantime, I'll leave you in the hands of Ritsuko-san here."

Keiko: "Okay."

They both stand up from the chairs they were on, and Keiko realizes she was still lacking one piece of information.

Keiko: "Uh, by the way, I didn't catch _your_ name."

Producer: "I'm the Producer in charge of all the idols of 765 Pro. Call me Producer-san."

Keiko: "Oh, all right."

They both bowed as they bid each other farewell, the Producer leaves the office, and Ritsuko says,

Ritsuko: "All right, now it's time to see if you are as good at performing as you are at answering questions."

Keiko: "You mean…"

Ritsuko: "That's right; it's time for you to put your dancing and singing skills to the test, and I'll be your judge."

Keiko: "All right! So, are any of the idols gonna come to judge me too, or-"

Ritsuko: "No, they've already left to do their photo shoots, commercial shootings, and things like that. Our president wants to keep your presence here a surprise."

Keiko: "Oh. So, if I pass, I get to be a part of 765 Pro?"

Ritsuko: "If you pass the test _and_ if our president likes you, then yes. But if not… then, well, you're outta luck."

Keiko: "Well, I'm feeling pretty lucky today, and I've gotten this far, so I know I can do this."

Ritsuko: "That's the spirit. Now, let's go get you ready."

Keiko and Ritsuko walked out of the office and headed to the dancing room of the agency for Keiko to show Ritsuko how hard she had been practicing her skills after she had changed into her training outfit. As they were getting ready, Ritsuko says,

Ritsuko: "Okay, Keiko Naohara, are you ready?"

Keiko: "Uh, yeah. I'm a bit nervous, but yeah, I'm ready."

Ritsuko: "It's perfectly normal to feel nervous when you're about to perform in front of others. Now, since you mentioned that "my song" reminds you of you, I want you to do the dance and vocals of the song. And also try to keep your eyes on me the whole time as well. You _do_ know all the steps and lyrics, right?"

Keiko: "Of course."

Ritsuko: "Okay then. Ready… begin!"

Ritsuko presses the "play" button on the stereo next to her; Keiko took a deep breath, and began performing in front of Ritsuko as the music started. She actually did manage to put on a good performance. She was able to dance the steps, sing the lyrics, and did her best to keep her eyes on her judge while Ritsuko was observing her every move. When the song finished, so was Keiko's performance. Ritsuko pressed "stop" on the stereo, and then she had put on her thinking cap as to how well Keiko did. After a moment of waiting, Keiko grew even more anxious as she awaited the answer, and says,

Keiko: "So, how did I do? Did I pass?"

Ritsuko: "Hmm… well, if I had to give your performance a grade, I would give you… B+."

Keiko: "Ah, so then, I passed the test?"

Ritsuko: "You most certainly did. And I'd say you've got the potential of becoming a great idol like your parents."

Keiko: "Yes!"

Just then, the Producer, Kotori, and the president of 765 Pro himself, Junichirou, had walked in the room, and said,

Junichirou: "So, this is the young lady that wants to join our agency."

Producer: "Yes, Chief, this is her. Keiko, allow me to introduce the president of 765 Pro."

Kotori: "And my name's Kotori. I'm the office clerk here at 765 Pro."

Keiko bows to them while saying,

Keiko: "Uh, right. Pleasure to meet you both. Wait, so then, were you all watching me perform?"

Producer: "Yes, we were."

Kotori: "You were great, Keiko-chan."

Junichirou: "I agree. And I've read the answers you've given during the interview."

Keiko: "Oh. So, what do you think of me?"

Junichirou: "Hmm, well, the way I see it, you seem like a tough girl who is protective and quick to help others that you care about and had some problems at school in the past, but is looking for a chance to become a great idol. And I saw a bit of your mother in that performance you've given."

Keiko: "You did? So then, you use to watch my parents perform?"

Junichirou: "Sure did. And with enough practice and lessons, I can personally guarantee that you will _become_ their legacy."

Keiko could guess what he meant by that as she gasps,

Keiko: "So then, does that mean…"

Ritsuko: "You've guessed it."

And then Ritsuko stood beside the Producer as the staff of 765 Pro said,

Ritsuko, Producer, Junichirou and Kotori: "Welcome to 765 Productions, Keiko Naohara!"

After hearing that, Keiko had become stunned, and then glad as she exclaimed,

Keiko: "Yes, I did it! Ha, ha, ha! I'm so happy right now! Thank you so much for allowing me to join you all. I promise you won't regret it, and I won't let you down."

Producer: "That's a promise you're willing to keep, right?"

Keiko: "Right. So, what happens now?"

Junichirou: "Now, we prepare to introduce you to your new idol companions. Producer, have their schedules been adjusted to the way I instructed?"

Producer: "Yes, Chief. They should all arrive here at five o'clock, just as you requested."

Junichirou: "Good. Ritsuko, call all the idols and tell them that we have a surprise waiting for them when they return."

Ritsuko: "Right."

Junichirou: "And Kotori, why don't you give our new idol here the grand tour of our agency?"

Kotori: "Yes, President-san."

The Producer, Ritsuko and the president left the dance room and Kotori says,

Kotori: "I'll wait out in the hall for you to change back to your regular clothes."

Keiko: "Okay."

Kotori stepped out of the room as Keiko changed back into her casual outfit, and then she took out her cell phone, dialed a number, and a few seconds later, she says,

Keiko: "Hey, Grandpa. Guess what? I did it! I got into 765 Pro!… Yeah, I know it's great!… Yeah, I bet mom and dad _would_ be proud of me, and I bet Yumi will be happy about this too.… No, I haven't seen any of the idols here yet, but I'm about to.… Yeah, all of them, at five o' clock.… Yeah, all that effort I made to fulfill that deal we made _did_ pay off in the end, and it was worth it, too.… I know you are, Grandpa.… Thanks. Oh, and don't tell Yumi until I get back home, Okay? I wanna tell her myself.… Okay. Bye, Grandpa."

She hangs up her phone and puts it back in her pocket as she walks out of the dance room, and begins following Kotori as she was being shown around the agency. As they were walking down the hall, Keiko says,

Keiko: "So, um… Kotori?"

Kotori: "Yes? What is it?"

Keiko: "What's everyone here like when they're not busy being idols?"

Kotori: "Oh, well, they're all pretty much regular teenage girls who all have their own reasons for being an idol, and they all come from different backgrounds as well, like you. If you really want to get to know them, you'll have to spend some time with them when they're not working."

Keiko: "Oh. Okay, I can do that."

And so, Kotori showed Keiko the breakroom, the cafeteria, the dressing room, and all the other rooms in the agency. And then, when it was around five o'clock, all of the idols were gathered inside the breakroom, talking about what the surprise could be.

Azusa: "I wonder what kind of surprise they've got in store for us this time."

Yukiho: "Um, what do you think that the surprise is gonna be, Makoto-chan?"

Makoto: "Well, I'm not really sure, Yukiho. But we're about to find out very soon, I think."

Haruka: "Maybe they're gonna announce a new idol unit."

Miki: "Or maybe they've gotten us some new outfits."

Chihaya: "We can't know for certain unless they tell us."

Mami: "Maybe the surprise is another producer!"

Ami: "Yeah! That way we can have someone else to play with other than Nii-chan!"

Iori: "Get real, you two! I mean honestly, if there was going to be another producer, they would've told us that a few days earlier."

Yayoi: "Uh, yeah, I guess you're right about that, Iori-chan."

Takane: "Not to mention the fact that it wouldn't be much of a surprise if that were the case."

Hibiki: "What's that, Hamuzou?… No, I don't think the surprise is gonna be for you."

Just then, Ritsuko, the Producer, Kotori, and the President came in the room as they were all still talking. Ritsuko clapped her hands twice to get their attention while saying,

Ritsuko: "Attention everyone! Our president is about to speak."

All the idols had turned their attention to the president as he clears his throat and says,

Junichirou: "Now then, I bet you are all wondering what our little surprise is, am I right?"

They all responded with a yes.

Junichirou: "Well, before I do tell you what it is, let me ask you all something. Do you all like to meet new people and make new friends?"

They all seemed a bit confused by the question, but still responded with another yes.

Junichirou: "Excellent, because our surprise is…"

All the idols leaned forward a bit as the president had paused for a dramatic effect, and finally says,

Junichirou: "We have just recruited a new idol for 765 Pro."

After hearing the surprise, everyone looked surprised by what their president had just said.

Ami: "A new idol? Really?"

Mami: "That's even better than another producer!"

Junichirou: "Hold on, let me finish. Now then, let me tell you all a little bit about what we know of her first. She is 17-years-old, been going to high school for three years now, she is a tough girl that is devoted into helping her friends and family. She plays the flute, plays futbol, and even takes kendo lessons."

Makoto: "She practices kendo? Huh, that's something I haven't tried yet."

Junichirou: "Also, she is the daughter of an idol unit that was well known in the past called, "Rising Cranes".

Yukiho: "Uh, "Rising Cranes"?"

Azusa: "Ah, I've heard of them before. It was very unfortunate of what happened to them."

Junichirou: "Yes, it is, which is the main reason she had wanted to join us. Her dream for being an idol is so that she can follow in her parents' footsteps and make her family proud, and she also wants to visit America."

Takane: "America? Hmm, that seems like a unique place to visit."

Junichirou: "And so, without further ado, let's all give a big warm welcome to our newest idol, Keiko Naohara!"

The president stepped to the left as Keiko took a deep breath, opened the door and walked in. Keiko was very happy to see all the idols in one room, and knowing that she was now a part of them as she bows and says,

Keiko: "Ah, hi everyone. It's nice to meet you all."

All idols: "Hi, Keiko!"

Junichirou then introduced Keiko to each and every one of the idols in the room. But then, all of a sudden, the twins immediately stood next to Keiko, and began asking her several questions.

Ami: "When did you get recruited? Have you been here long? What's your favorite color?"

Mami: "Do you have any relatives? How good are you at singing and dancing? Just how devoted are you to others?"

Ritsuko: "Ami! Mami! Don't crowd Keiko like that when she's first meeting you all!"

Keiko: "Uh, it's fine, Ritsuko-san, I can answer their questions. Um… I just joined 765 Pro today. I've been here for quite a while, and got the tour with Kotori. My favorite color is gray. I have a little sister named Yumi, and a grandfather that she and I live with named Daisuke. I'm really good at singing and dancing… well, mostly with singing. And as for how devoted I am, well, let's just say that it'll be me before any of my friends or family gets hurt."

Mami: "Wow, so cool! She's so protective, and she also has a little sister, just like we're sisters!"

Ami: "Yeah! We like you already, Kei-neechan!"

Keiko: "Uh… "Kei-neechan"?"

Producer: "Uh, yes, well, Ami and Mami do like to give nicknames to everyone that they know, and it looks like they just gave you one."

Keiko: "Oh, heh, that's cool. Hmm… Kei-neechan… I like it."

Ami and Mami: "All right!"

Keiko giggled a bit as she seemed amused by the twins' behavior, and then Miki steps up and says,

Miki: "That's a cool flute you have there, Keiko."

Keiko: "Thanks."

Miki: "Can you play some music for us with it?"

Keiko: "Sure, okay."

Keiko began playing some relaxing music with her flute as all the idols listened to the song.

Haruka: "Wow, she's so good with the flute."

Chihaya: "Yeah, she is."

And then, Yukiho noticed something that was going on with Hamuzou, and says,

Yukiho: "Ah, Makoto-chan, look at Hamuzou."

Makoto: "Huh?"

Makoto saw how content Hibiki's hamster was in her hands while Keiko was playing the flute.

Makoto: "I take it Hamuzou likes the sound of the flute, Hibiki?"

Hibiki: "Yeah, he sure does."

Yayoi: "Keiko-san is pretty good, don't you think, Iori-chan?"

Iori: "Eh, she's not bad so far, but we'll see how it all turns out in the next few days."

And then, Keiko played the last notes to the song she was playing, and says,

Keiko: "So, did you all like it?"

All idols: "Yeah!"

Takane: "Perhaps we should show our new idol friend our little cheer?"

Haruka: "Ah, yeah, we totally should!"

Keiko: "You guys have a cheer?"

Haruka: "Sure! First, we all put our hands in the middle, and then we throw our hands in the air while saying, "765 Pro, fight-o"."

Keiko: "Oh, that's cool. Let's do it, then."

Haruka: "Okay, then."

Everyone had put one hand in the middle of a circle, including Keiko as she had put her hand on top of everyone else's, and then they all threw their hands in the air while shouting,

Keiko and idols: "765 Pro, fight-o!"

Producer: "Heh, looks like everyone likes Keiko so far, huh, Ritsuko-san?"

Ritsuko: "Yeah, seems like it."

Kotori: "Oh, I can't wait to see how Keiko-chan does in her jobs."

Ritsuko: "That'll have to wait for a while, Kotori."

Kotori: "Huh? Why's that?"

Ritsuko: "She's got some training to do first before we can let her do any work like everyone else."

Junichirou: "True, but still, I see great things in her future with us. Great things."

Producer: "Yeah, me too."

A few moments later, after Keiko had just gotten acquainted with the idols of 765 Pro and exchanged cellphone numbers with them, she was standing outside the front door of the agency with Ritsuko as she says,

Ritsuko: "So, did you enjoy meeting everybody today?"

Keiko: "Yeah, I sure did. I can't wait to start working with them."

Ritsuko: "Yes, but that's not until you've had plenty of practice and do well enough in your lessons. You think you can handle that?"

Keiko: "Yes, Ritsuko-san."

Ritsuko: "All right, then we'll be seeing you tomorrow morning, Keiko."

Keiko: "Right. See you tomorrow."

And so, Keiko bowed to the female producer, and began heading back to her home where she would tell her little sister Yumi the good news and prepare for her career, and her new life as a new idol for 765 Pro.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 1: Keiko and Makoto

**A/N In this chapter, Keiko starts hanging out with Makoto and finds out why she's so boyish. Be sure to let me know how you like this story and my OC character. I do not own The iDOLMASTER.**

Chapter 1: Keiko and Makoto

Keiko was walking down the street towards the 765 Pro studio where she would begin her first day as an idol with the thought of how happy she made her little sister when she had told her what she had been able to do the previous day in her mind. While she was walking, she was about to walk past the book store when she had almost bumped into a girl with a red hat on coming out of the store with a manga book in her hands. Keiko didn't recognize her until she got closer to her and had a look at her face, and then realized that it was the boyish idol, Makoto.

Keiko: "Hey there, Makoto."

Makoto: "Huh? Oh, good morning, Keiko. You ready for your first day?"

Keiko: "You bet."

Makoto: "Great! So, do you know what you'll be doing today?"

Keiko: "Um, well, I don't think I'll be doing much except practicing and taking lessons, and I think that's all I'll be doing until Ritsuko-san says that I'm ready to do some of my own jobs."

Makoto: "Oh. Well, maybe when we get to the studio, we can practice together."

Keiko: "Really?"

Makoto: "Yeah. And if you work hard enough and give it your all, your jobs might happen sooner than you think."

Keiko: "Yeah, you're right. So, what's that you got there?"

Makoto: "This? Oh, it's just a manga I got from the book store."

Keiko: "Oh, all right. Nice hat by the way."

Makoto: "Thanks. It's actually for my disguise."

Keiko: "You're in disguise?"

Makoto: "Yeah. You see, when you get more famous, you get lots of fans, and they tend to get overexcited to see you and want your autographs, pictures of you and stuff like that. That's why it's good to have something that helps you look natural with everyone else so that you can get around town more easily."

Keiko: "That makes sense. But, uh, that hat doesn't seem to mask you well enough."

Makoto: "Yeah, I know it's not the best disguise in the world, but half the time, it does keep me from being recognized by anyone."

But then, they walked up to a teenage girl, and as soon as she looked at Makoto, she was able to see through her disguise, and squeals,

Fan girl: "Oh, my gosh! It's the Prince, Makoto-kun!"

Keiko: "Uh… the prince?"

Makoto: "Yeah, it's sort of my reputation."

Fan girl: "Ah, Makoto-kun, can I take some pictures of you, please?"

Makoto: "Uh, heh, sure, okay."

The girl had pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and took one picture of Makoto, and another with the two of them together.

Fan girl: "Wow, I can't believe I just got my picture taken with the Prince of 765 Pro!"

Makoto: "Heh, yeah, well, you did. Now, if you'll excuse us, my friend and I need to get going now."

Fan girl: "Oh, okay. Goodbye, Makoto-kun!"

A few minutes later after witnessing what Makoto was talking about earlier, they walked inside the agency and began walking up the stairs as Keiko says,

Keiko: "I can see why you need a disguise when you get famous. So, does this always happen to you when you run into a fan of yours?"

Makoto: "Yeah. And with everyone else too."

Keiko: "Oh. Have you tried using any other disguises?"

Makoto: "Well, yeah, but no matter what, they always end up recognizing me."

Keiko: "Well, that's rough."

Makoto: "But really, it's not that bad. I mean, it is nice to have those that support you and your work, you know?"

Keiko: "Heh, yeah, I guess."

And then, the two had walked inside the breakroom. Makoto had taken a seat on one of the couches after taking off her red hat while Keiko had gone to look at the schedule.

Keiko: "Hmm… Okay, so Makoto has got somewhere to be in an hour, and I've got a dance lesson to do that doesn't start until half an hour later. I guess I can get some practice done until then."

But then, Keiko hears Makoto talking out loud with different voices to act out the scenes in the manga she was reading, which was a shoujo about a prince and a princess. She then sits beside Makoto to also read the manga and listen to her act out the scenes. Keiko was amazed by how Makoto was talking in a way the characters in the manga would in a film.

Keiko: "You seem really good at acting out those scenes, Makoto."

Makoto: "Huh? Oh, thanks, Keiko. It's what I usually do when I read these."

Makoto continues acting out the scenes until she had gotten to the part where it shows a princess being reunited with a prince, and then she starts fantasizing about it as she says,

Makoto: "Aww, what I wouldn't give to have an experience like that."

Keiko: "You mean to be rescued by a prince?"

Makoto: "Well, actually _meeting_ my very own prince."

Keiko: "Oh."

Makoto: "I really admire the princesses, you know. They get to wear all those frilly clothes, have their own princes, and they're adored by lots of men."

Keiko: "Yeah, kinda like the way you are, but as a prince, not a princess, and with being adored by girls too, right?"

Makoto: "Uh, yeah, I guess so. Although, I wish that I had as much male fans as I do with female fans…"

Makoto then remained quiet as she stared at the book in her hand with a neutral look on her face, which began worrying Keiko as she says,

Keiko: "Hey, you all right?"

Makoto: "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just… argh, it's all dad's fault that I have this reputation as a prince in the first place!"

Keiko: "Huh? What do you mean? What did your dad do?"

Makoto: "…When I was born, he desperately hoped that I would be a boy, but since I obviously wasn't, he raised me like one. He kept me from doing and wearing anything girly and made me do things that other boys would do. I sometimes got teased for my boyish appearances when I was younger, and I was admired by other girls in school."

Keiko: "Oh, I understand now. So, the reason why you're always so boyish is all because your dad raised you like the son he couldn't have."

Makoto: "Yeah, that pretty much sums it up."

Keiko: "Huh. That's just sounds…"

Makoto: "Pathetic?"

Keiko: "Uh, no, I was actually gonna say strange."

Makoto: "Oh. Yeah, I guess it is when you think about it."

Noticing how gloomy Makoto was becoming, Keiko decides to cheer her up as she says,

Keiko: "Hey, don't look so down, Makoto. I mean, who knows? Maybe one day your fans will be able to see past your prince image and see that girly side of yours, and you'll get more boy fans, and even meet your own prince someday."

After hearing the encouraging speech from her new friend, Makoto looked happy again and says,

Makoto: "Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Keiko."

Keiko: "Sure thing."

But then, Keiko started scratching an itch she had on the back of her head with her right hand, and while she was itching, Makoto then noticed the scar on her elbow, and says,

Makoto: "Hey, Keiko."

Keiko: "Yeah?"

Makoto: "How did you get that scar?"

Keiko: "Huh? Oh, that…"

Then Keiko slowly lowered her arm to her lap, puts her other hand over her scar, and says,

Keiko: "The thing is… I use to get into fights with bullies at my schools."

Makoto: "Whoa, you've been in some fights before?"

Keiko: "Yeah. I got this scar two years ago at high school. Well, actually, it didn't happen _at_ the school, but outside the school."

Makoto: "So then, did this bully pull a knife on you, and used it to give you that scar?"

Keiko: "Not exactly. You see, there was this guy that was picking on this classmate that I knew, I was trying to get him to back off, and he didn't exactly like the way I talked to him. We almost got into a fight, but the teachers stopped us before we could. And then, as I was walking home when school was over, that guy jumped me, and we fought in an alley. And as we were fighting, he got a hold of this bottle, broke it, and tried to slice me up with it."

Makoto: "And he used that bottle to give you that scar?"

Keiko: "Yeah. It hurt like hell when he'd cut my elbow with it. To be honest, I think he was actually trying to kill me. But I somehow managed to knock him out, got out of there in a hurry, and patched myself up. A few hours later, there was a news report about that bully being arrested after witnesses said that they saw him trying to murder somebody with a weapon. I was gonna tell my grandpa what had happened, but as soon as he saw my wound, he said that if I was involved in that in any way, then that was it."

Makoto: "So, what did you do?"

Keiko: "I lied, told him that I accidentally cut myself. I wanted to tell him the truth, but I was just too afraid to face the consequences that time."

Makoto then realized that Keiko was also becoming upset, and tries to change the subject as she says,

Makoto: "Hmm… so, how long have you been practicing kendo?"

Keiko: "Huh? Oh, uh, about three years."

Makoto: "Are you good?"

Keiko: "Yeah. There are some things that I'm still learning about, but other than that, I do better with a shinai than I do with my fists."

Makoto: "Oh. You know, I'm actually trained in martial arts."

Keiko: "Really? Which belt are you?"

Makoto: "Black belt."

Keiko: "Wow, you're that good?"

Makoto: "Yeah. It was actually one of the things my dad got me to do, and I actually ended up liking it."

Keiko: "Cool, so then, did you-"

But then suddenly, someone had rushed inside and slammed the door behind them, Makoto and Keiko got up from the couch, and they see that it was Yukiho as she looked like she saw something terrifying, and slumped down to the floor while breathing heavily. Makoto kneels next to her, and says,

Makoto: "Yukiho, are you all right?"

Yukiho: "N-not really."

Makoto: "What's the matter? What happened to you?"

Yukiho: "T-there… there was a man, with a dog."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 2: Keiko and Yukiho

**A/N In this chapter, Keiko tries to help a terrified Yukiho, and will eventually have to deal with her own fears. Be sure to let me know how you like this story and my OC character. I do not own The iDOLMASTER. (Edited 3-23-13)  
**

Chapter 2: Keiko and Yukiho

Makoto: "You ran into a man that was walking his dog?"

Yukiho: "Y-yes. I… I was on my way to the studio, I walked around the corner, and… t-there they were. It was horrible."

Makoto: "Aw, sorry to hear that happened to you."

Yukiho: "I was about to dig a hole and bury myself in it, too."

Makoto: "Yukiho, you can't dig a hole in the middle of the street. Come on, let me help you on to the couch."

Makoto helped Yukiho on to her feet, and walked her to the couch while Keiko stood by and watched Makoto care for the frightened idol. Yukiho sat down on one of the couches, and Makoto says,

Makoto: "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, Yukiho."

Yukiho: "It wasn't your fault, Makoto-chan."

Makoto: "So, is there anything I can do for you? Maybe get you some tea?"

Yukiho: "Yes, please."

Makoto: "Okay. Wait here, I'll be back soon."

Makoto leaves the room to get tea for Yukiho, Keiko looks at Yukiho as she had a depressed look in her eyes, and decides to try and do something about it. She sits in front of Yukiho, and says,

Keiko: "Hey, Yukiho."

Yukiho: "Huh? Oh, uh, h-hi, Keiko-chan."

Keiko: "So, you're afraid of men and dogs?"

Yukiho: "Y-yes."

Keiko: "Aw, I can't imagine how hard it must've been for you, going through life with fears like those."

Yukiho: "Y-yeah, things were pretty hard. When I first became an idol, I did it so that I can get past my fears."

Keiko: "Oh, I see. How've you been handling them since then?"

Yukiho: "Well… not so well, at first."

Keiko: "Were you even afraid of Producer-san?"

Yukiho: "I… use to be."

Keiko: "But not anymore?"

Yukiho: "I-I have been getting better at being around Producer-san and performing in front of lots of men in an audience."

Keiko: "Ah, so ever since you became an idol, you've been able to do well with men that you're familiar with like Producer-san, and in an audience while you perform, but not with men that you're _not_ familiar with and that are up close to you, right?"

Yukiho: "Yes."

Keiko: "But the same can't be said for dealing with dogs?"

Yukiho: "No. T-they're… so scary."

Keiko: "Hmm… hey, you wanna know what my fear is?"

Yukiho: "Uh… what is it?"

Keiko: "It's thunder and lightning."

Yukiho: "Thunder? And lightning?"

Keiko: "Yeah. They terrify me. Ever since I was little, I've always been so scared by them."

Yukiho: "Really?"

Keiko: "Yeah. I can't do anything when they're around, not even my work at school. By the way, were you serious about the whole burying yourself in a hole thing? "

Yukiho: "Um, I-I, uh… yes."

Keiko: "Oh… heh, you know, to tell you the truth, I actually thought about doing the same thing once when I was younger."

Yukiho: "Y-you have?"

Keiko: "Yeah… but, I didn't, because some part of me had told me that it's still gonna be there and I'll still hear it no matter what I do. My sister, Yumi actually wrote a poem about something like that."

Yukiho: "Uh… y-your sister writes writes p-poems?"

Keiko: "Yeah, it's something that she likes to do occasionally. She's really good at it, too."

Yukiho: "Oh, t-that's good."

Keiko then noticed that Yukiho began looking uneasy as soon as she mentioned poetry, and leans a bit forward as she asks,

Keiko: "You okay?"

Yukiho: "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

Keiko: "Okay then… well, anyway, when I'm with Yumi and Grandpa and there's thunder and lightning happening outside, they're always there to comfort me amd keep me company until they're gone. It's pretty much the only thing that can keep me relaxed."

Yukiho: "Oh, that's really sweet of them to do that for you."

Keiko: "Yeah, thanks, I know. Actually, one of the things that we like to do together is… well, every year on Christmas, my Grandpa makes as much origami as he can so that all three of us can decorate our home with them together."

Yukiho: "Wow, your grandfather sounds like a really nice man."

Keiko: "Yeah, he is."

Yukiho: "You know, my birthday is on the day before Christmas."

Keiko: "Really? Cool, heh, I guess that makes you extra special then."

Yukiho: "Ha, ha. Thanks. Ah, Keiko-chan?"

Keiko: "Yeah?"

Yukiho: "Could you play a song with your flute again, please?"

Keiko: "You got it."

Keiko picks up her flute and starts playing a song to lift Yukiho's spirits. A few seconds later, Makoto came back in the room with a cup of tea, gives it to Yukiho, and she takes a sip while listening to Keiko play the flute. A couple minutes later, Keiko finished the song.

Yukiho: "That was great, Keiko-chan."

Makoto: "Sure was."

Keiko: "Thank you."

Makoto: "You feeling better now, Yukiho?"

Yukiho: "Yeah, I am. I really appreciate it. Thanks, you two."

Makoto: "No problem."

Keiko: "Glad I could help."

Keiko takes a look at the time, and realized that a whole fifteen minutes had gone by, which was also how much time she had left before it was time for her lesson to start.

Keiko: "Hey, listen, I gotta go and do some practice before my lesson starts."

Yukiho: "Oh, okay."

Makoto: "See ya later."

Keiko: "Bye."

Keiko leaves the room to head up to the dance room and practice while Makoto and Yukiho remained in the breakroom to have their own conversation. A few minutes later, Makoto and Yukiho had decided to join Keiko in practicing as they had gone to the dressing room to change into their training outfits. Once they were done, they went to find their new comrade while they continued chatting.

Makoto: "So, Yukiho. What do you think of Keiko so far?"

Yukiho: "Um, well, she seems really nice. I still don't understand why the president called her a tough girl, though."

Makoto: "Well, she mentioned that she used to get into fights with bullies at school."

Yukiho: "Uh, s-she did?"

Makoto: "Mm-hmm, she even got a scar from one of them. But other than that, you're right, she _is_ nice, Yukiho."

Yukiho: "Y-yeah. Earlier, she said that I was extra special because of the day my birthday is on."

Makoto: "She did? Well, that was sweet of her."

Suddenly, they heard a thunder clap from outside the agency.

Makoto: "Hm, sounds like it's starting to rain out there."

And then, Yukiho remembered one of the things that Keiko had told her, and gasps,

Yukiho: "Oh no…"

Makoto: "Yukiho, what's wrong?"

Yukiho: "The thunder! Keiko-chan's terrified by it!"

Makoto: "What?"

They hear another thunder clap. This time it was much louder than the last one. The two idols hear someone scream, which they figured that it was Keiko, and rush to find her. They found her in the dance room she was practicing in, and entered it. She was sitting on the floor, curled up to the wall with eyes closed, hands covering her ears while whimpering and trembling.

Yukiho: "Aw, she looks so miserable."

Makoto: "Yeah. Hey, Keiko?"

Keiko did not respond. Another thunder clap goes off, and she curled herself up even tighter.

Yukiho: "Makoto-chan, is there anything we can do to help her?"

It was a good question. Makoto wasn't sure what to do. They couldn't stop the thunder from making their noises since they had no control over them, and trying to talk to Keiko has already proven to be of no use.

Makoto: "I'm not really sure what we can do for her, Yukiho. I don't suppose she told you about how she has a way to be able to get through this, did she?"

Yukiho: "Um… well, she said that if she was with her grandfather and Yumi right now, then they would be there for her until the thunder was over."

Makoto: "Really? Hm… all right, then that's what we're gonna do."

Yukiho: "Huh?"

Makoto: "We're gonna stay here and practice with Keiko until the storm blows over."

Yukiho: "Ah, good idea, Makoto-chan."

Makoto: "All right then, let's do it, Yukiho."

They had started playing a song with the radio in the room and began dancing. Keiko was hearing bits of music, even though she was still covering her ears. She opened her eyes a bit to see what was going on, and she sees Makoto and Yukiho dancing in front of her. Keiko figured out what they were trying to do, and meekly smiled. It was similar to the way her family comforts her, but more active. She wanted to join them, but there was still thunder and lightning happening outside. A few minutes later, Keiko's fear had finally ceased, and she joins in on the dancing with the boyish and shy idols just as they started another song. Keiko was now relieved and having a good time practicing with two of her friends. When the song finished, the three started complimenting each other about their dancing until the Producer came in the room.

Producer: "Keiko!"

Keiko: "Uh, yes, Producer-san?"

Producer: "It's time for your lesson to begin. The instructor's waiting for you."

Keiko: "All right, I'm coming. Oh! Makoto? Yukiho?"

Yukiho: "Yes?"

Makoto: "What's up?"

Keiko: "Thank you both for keeping me company till the thunder stopped. I really appreciate that."

Yukiho: "You're welcome, Keiko-chan."

Makoto: "Just returning the favor."

And then they bowed, said goodbye to each other, and Keiko leaves the room for her lesson.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 3: Keiko and Ami and Mami

**A/N In this chapter, Keiko gets to have some fun with the Futami twins, Ami and Mami. Be sure to let me know how you like this story and my OC character. I do not own The iDOLMASTER.**

Chapter 3: Keiko and Ami and Mami

Three days have passed since Keiko's first day at 765 Pro. She has been continuing with her lessons and working on the parts her instructors had told her to improve on. As she was wrapping up on one of her lessons, her dancing instructor compliments on the improvements she had made, and tells her what they will work on the next time. When Keiko had walked out of the dance room, she was greeted by Ritsuko and the Producer.

Keiko: "Hey, Ritsuko-san and Producer-san. What's up?"

Producer: "Well, Ritsuko-san here has been doing some thinking."

Keiko: "Really? About what?"

Ritsuko: "You've made a lot of progress in improving your skills since you first started, and well, I think it's time that we got you some jobs."

Keiko: "Ah, really? Yes!"

Producer: "But first, we need to get a profile picture of you ready before we can do that. That way, you'll be able to make good impression for your auditions."

Keiko: "Oh, right."

Ritsuko: "We're working on getting a photo shoot ready for you."

Keiko: "Okay. So, is there anything that should I wear for the picture, or-?"

Producer: "You can wear anything that you want to wear, Keiko; as long as you're sure that it expresses who you are, and that you're being yourself."

Keiko: "Hmm… being myself… thanks for the advice."

Producer: "No problem."

Keiko: "So, what should I do till then?"

Ritsuko: "Anything you want to do, I suppose. The photo shoot won't be ready until later on today."

Keiko: "Right. Well, I'll see ya till then."

Ritsuko: "Okay."

Producer: "See ya."

Keiko had gone to the dressing room to change from her training outfit into her casual outfit, and then she walked all the way up to the roof of the studio with her flute in her hand. When she opened the door, she began taking in all the sunshine and fresh air while walking towards the railing. She was thinking about all the kinds of jobs she would soon be doing with everyone else, and how she couldn't wait to see the look on her family's faces when they first see her appear on magazines and television, and also thinking about what to wear for her photo. After a while of watching the streets and the sky, she begins playing her flute. But then, two certain twin girls walked up from behind her and said,

Ami and Mami: "Hey, Kei-neechan!"

Keiko had screamed and jumped in surprise, nearly drops her flute, and then turns around to see who it was that had startled her.

Keiko: "Oh, Ami, Mami. It's just you two."

Mami: "Whatcha doing out here?"

Keiko: "Nothing, really. Just thought I'd come out here and enjoy the view."

Ami: "We heard that you were about to get your picture taken so you can get some jobs."

Keiko: "Uh, yeah, that's right."

Mami: "Good for you, Kei-neechan. Now you get to be a real idol, just like us."

Keiko: "Heh, well, that was the plan."

Ami: "Hey, why don't you come and hang out with us until it's time for the photo shoot to start?"

Keiko: "Uh, sure, okay."

Ami: "All right!"

Mami: "Let's go!"

Keiko giggled as she followed the twins down the stairs, out of the studio and down the street. As they were walking, Ami asks,

Ami: "So, what do you wanna do?"

Keiko: "Um… I'm not really sure. I guess whatever is that you two want to do."

Mami: "Hmm… hey, we should tell her about the time Iorin's pudding went missing, and we played as detectives to find out who ate them!"

Ami: "Yeah!"

Keiko: "You two played as detectives?"

Ami: "Not just detectives…"

Mami: "We were the sexy girl detectives, Ami and Mami!"

Keiko: "Ha, ha, cool. So, what happened?"

The twins began telling the tale of how Iori's pudding had gone missing and how they began questioning the idols one by one about it, found out who ate the pudding, and then how they ended up being chased by all the idols in the end, due to the fact that they believed that Ami and Mami were the cause of the whole incident, as they all continued walking around the city.

Keiko: "Wow, heh, that's one way to close a case, I guess. So, Miki was the one that ate Iori's pudding in the end, huh?"

Ami: "Yeah, but we eventually found out that Mikimiki only ate one of the puddings."

Keiko: "She did? Wait, then, who ate the rest?"

Mami: "Well, believe it or not, it was Azusa-oneechan that ate them, even though she was trying to stay on a diet."

Ami: "She looked very ashamed about it when we asked her about the pudding. So, we let her off the hook."

Keiko: "Oh."

Mami: "Hey, how about you, Kei-neechan? Do you like pudding?"

Keiko made a disgusted face before she answered,

Keiko: "Eughh, no way."

Mami: "What? You don't?"

Ami: "Not even the Gorgeous Celeb Pudding?"

Keiko: "Not even that."

Ami: "Aw, why not?"

Keiko: "Let me put it this way; the last time that I tried pudding, it did not agree with me, at all."

Mami: "Oh. So then, if you had been involved in the case, you would've been automatically cleared as a suspect."

Keiko: "Ha, ha, ha. Yeah, I guess I would be, wouldn't I?"

Ami: "Hey, looks like there's a park over there, just a few blocks down."

Mami: "Yeah. Come on, let's have a race there."

Ami and Mami: "First to the park is the winner!"

Keiko: "Whoa, hey! Ami! Mami! Wait up!"

Even though she was completely unprepared for it, Keiko began running towards the park while trying to get ahead of the twins. She figured that she might as well play along with them since she had already started running. Lucky for them, there weren't many people on the sidewalk for them to avoid, and they didn't have to wait at any of the stoplights. Just as they had reached the park, Keiko had gotten ahead of them both, and beaten them to it. While Keiko was catching her breath, Ami and Mami shouted,

Ami and Mami: "Kei-neechan is the winner of the park race!"

Keiko: "Heh, thanks."

She then takes a seat on a bench next to her, and comments,

Keiko: "You two are really something else."

The twins had stood in front of her, looking confused.

Ami: "Really?"

Mami: "Why's that?"

Keiko: "Well, you're both are really funny, very playful, and you do pretty much everything in perfect sync. I don't think I've ever met anybody as silly as you guys."

They both grinned after hearing the compliments from their new playmate.

Ami and Mami: "Hee, hee, thanks, Kei-neechan!"

And then, Mami had taken out a mobile video game console she had in her back pocket, and holds it in front of Keiko.

Mami: "Do you like to play these?"

Keiko: "Video games? Uh, well, I do play them once in a while."

Mami: "Well, can you play with this then?"

Ami: "Yeah, come on, Kei-neechan. We wanna see how good you are."

Keiko: "Well… all right."

Keiko takes the game, and starts playing it while the twins watched over her shoulders.

Keiko: "So, do you two really do everything together?"

Ami: "Yeah, you bet we do!"

Mami: "We're like two forces that can't ever be separated!"

Keiko: "Heh, yeah, that's one way to put it."

Ami: "Look out! The bad guy's gonna get you!"

Keiko: "I see it, I see it… but, what about when you two _aren't_ together?"

Ami: "Hm?"

Mami: "What do you mean?"

Keiko: "Well, Ami is in the unit, "Ryuuguu Komachi". So, how do you guys handle not being around each other?"

Ami: "Oh. Well, we do okay. It does get boring though when Mami's not around, and there's no one else around that plays with me like she does."

Mami: "Yeah, it's boring for me too. Ami's the older one, and more popular. That's why I need to work hard so that I can be just as popular, and we can be in the same unit together!"

Keiko: "I hear you."

Ami: "What about _your_ sister, Kei-neechan?"

Keiko: "Huh? You mean, Yumi?"

Ami: "Yeah. Do you and Yumi-moudo like to play together?"

Keiko: "Ha, Yumi-moudo, huh? I'll be sure to tell her that's the nickname you've given her. And yeah, we do like to play together."

Mami: "What's your favorite thing to do with her?"

Keiko: "Uh, I would say futbol."

Ami: "Is she your most favorite person to play with?"

Keiko: "Well, she _is_ my little sister, so, yeah."

Ami: "Good!"

Mami: "Be careful, Kei-neechan! Watch for it's weak spot!"

Keiko: "Okay, I'm on it."

Keiko continued to play the video game in her hands while the twins kept watching and making comments about what was happening as she played. A few minutes later, she doesn't hear them making anymore comments. She first thought that they had decided to remain quiet, but that couldn't be it since they were too playful to do that. She looks over her shoulder, and notices that they were nowhere to be found. She stands up from the bench to look around for them.

Keiko: "Ami? Mami? Where are you? Hm, where'd they go?"

She starts walking around to find them, and eventually asks a man if he had seen any twins around. He told her yes and pointed to where they were, but it was actually two other boys that were twins he was referring to, which wasn't who she had in mind. Shortly after, she had gotten a text message on her phone, and it reads, "We are hiding from you. –Ami". She gets another one, and it reads, "Try to find us in the park if you can. –Mami". Keiko was puzzled by both messages at first, but then she figured out what they meant.

Keiko: "Oh, I get it! So while I was distracted playing with their game, they both snuck away from me so that they can run off and find good hiding places. Okay, I guess I'm in the mood for some hide and seek. It'll be just like playing with Yumi. Now, where are they hiding?"

Keiko continues looking around the park to figure out where they could be hiding. When she was about walk past a bush, she hears it rustling. She figures that there was something fishy about the bush and starts walking around it with her hands behind her back. She kept doing so until she was behind a tree with the bush out of her sight, quickly got to the right side of the bush, and jabs her hand into the bush till she had grabbed a shoulder.

Keiko: "Gotcha!"

Mami had popped up from the bush with a smile.

Mami: "You found me!"

Keiko: "So then we _are_ playing hide and seek after all, huh?"

Mami: "That's right, and now you've gotta find Ami!"

Mami had gotten herself out of the bush and Keiko gives back her game before she says,

Keiko: "So, any idea where I can find Ami?"

Mami: "I can't tell you that! It would spoil the game! Besides, even I don't know where she's hiding."

Keiko: "Couldn't hurt to ask…"

Keiko resumes her search while Mami followed her around the park. It wasn't long until she had notice a part of a shoe up in a tree, which gave Keiko an idea where Ami was currently hiding. She had walked up to the tree, and shouts,

Keiko: "Okay, you can come down from there now."

The shoe had up gone up in the leaves of the tree, which proved even further that it was exactly where Ami was hiding.

Keiko: "Nice try, Ami, but I saw that."

Ami had climbed down from the tree and jumped back on to the grass with a smile.

Ami: "You did it! You found us both, Kei-neechan!"

Mami: "Yeah! You're really good at hide and seek!"

Keiko: "Well, I did play that game with Yumi plenty of times before."

Mami: "What do you wanna play next?"

Keiko: "Well, uh…"

But then, Keiko's cell phone started ringing, takes it out of her pocket and answered it.

Keiko: "Hello?… Oh, hey, Kotori.… Uh, I'm at the park, with Ami and Mami.… What? It is?… Really? Aw, well, hang on, I'll get there as fast as I can."

She hangs up the phone before she cursed,

Keiko: "Damn!"

Ami: "What? What is it?"

Mami: "Is something wrong?"

Keiko: "The photo shoot is ready, but they've been waiting for half an hour for me. I've got to get back to the studio, now!"

Mami: "Well then, it's a race back to 765 Pro for Kei-neechan's picture to be taken!"

Ami: "Yeah, so let's go!"

Keiko: "My thoughts exactly."

Keiko and the twins began running the same way they came to the park and back to the studio. This time, there were more people on the sidewalk that they had to push through than there was during their race a few moments ago, and they were stopped by plenty of stoplights. When they finally got to the studio, they find Ritsuko standing by the front door, clearly waiting for their return.

Ritsuko: "Ah, there you all are!"

Keiko: "I'm sorry, Ritsuko-san. I just-"

Ritsuko: "No time for that now. We need to get you ready for your picture."

Keiko and Ritsuko had gone into the dressing room to discuss what Keiko will wear for her profile.

Ritsuko: "Okay, you need to hurry and make a decision for what outfit you'll be wearing for your profile picture."

Keiko: "Actually, I already have."

Ritsuko: "You have?"

Keiko: "Yeah. Give me a second."

Keiko takes some clothes that were on the clothes rack, brings them into one of the fitting rooms and comes back out wearing the clothes she had picked out. It was similar to what she was wearing before, but more stylish, and with an added open hoodie.

Keiko: "I have been thinking about what to wear and, well, I want to do it with what I have on right now."

Ritsuko: "Are you sure?"

Keiko: "Yes. It's my favorite style to wear. Plus, I thought that this hoodie would give it more fashion, and I'm also being myself with it."

Ritsuko recalled that it was also what the Producer had told Keiko, and smiled at her decision.

Ritsuko: "I understand."

Keiko: "Oh, can I also do it while holding my flute?"

Ritsuko: "Of course. Now then, let's get your picture taken."

Keiko followed Ritsuko to the room where the photo shoot was taking place while Kotori, Ami, Mami, and the Producer were also in the room. Once they had gotten to the room, Keiko got in position, and began doing various poses with her flute in her hand while the photographer took a picture for each one she did. When they were finished, she walks over to the Producer, Ritsuko, Kotori, and the twins.

Keiko: "How did I do?"

Ritsuko: "You did very well."

Kotori: "Yeah. Your poses were great, Keiko-chan."

Producer: "They sure were. Nice touch adding your flute and the hoodie, too."

Keiko: "Thanks. It was actually thanks to your advice that I came up with this.

Producer: "Glad I was able to help."

Keiko: "So, when's the picture gonna be ready?"

Ritsuko: "It should be ready by tomorrow."

Keiko: "Okay."

Mami: "Hey, Kei-neechan."

Keiko: "Yeah?"

Mami: "Thanks for hanging out with us today."

Ami: "Yeah, you were awesome!"

Keiko: "Heh, yeah, well, I'm glad you invited me."

Ritsuko: "But next time you two want to play with her, do it when she doesn't have anything important to do soon, all right?"

Ami: "Okay, Ricchan."

Mami: "Whatever you say."

Ami and Mami: "Bye!"

The twins run out of the room laughing while Ritsuko covers her face with her hand and Keiko also laughs a bit at their behavior. The next day, Keiko's profile picture had arrived at the studio and everyone was satisfied by how it turned out, including Keiko. And now, all she had to do was wait.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 4: Keiko and Yayoi

**A/N In this chapter, Keiko ends up doing some cleaning with Yayoi. Be sure to let me know how you like this story and my OC character. I do not own The iDOLMASTER.**

Chapter 4: Keiko and Yayoi

Keiko had just walked through the front door of 765 Pro and was walking up the stairs while she was remembering the events of what happened last night. She had brought a copy of her profile picture to her home to show to her grandfather and Yumi, which had gotten them more excited to see her make her first appearance as an idol, and hung the picture on a wall. When Keiko had entered the breakroom, she sees Kotori sitting at her desk while Yayoi was cleaning the table in between the couches. She walks up to her, and says,

Keiko: "Hi there, Yayoi."

Yayoi: "Oh, hi, Keiko-san."

Keiko: "How are you doing?"

Yayoi: "Good. I'm just about done cleaning this table, and then I'm gonna see if there are other chores to do."

Keiko: "All right, then."

And then, Keiko leaves her things on the couch and walks over to Kotori by her desk.

Keiko: "Morning, Kotori."

Kotori: "Good morning, Keiko-chan."

Keiko: "So, do I have any work to do today?"

Kotori: "Yes, you do."

Keiko: "Cool! What is it?"

Kotori: "You have a magazine interview to go to today. It's gonna take place at the café that's a few blocks down from here."

Keiko: "Got it. So, what time do I have to be there?"

Kotori: "The time is written on the schedule. You can go ahead and take a look if you want."

Keiko: "Okay."

Keiko walks over to the schedule while Yayoi had walked up to Kotori as well and asks,

Yayoi: "Kotori-san, is there any other chores available for me to do?"

Kotori: "Um, let me see… well, Makoto-chan is suppose to handle taking out the all trash in the studio today, and I guess you can work on cleaning the kitchen, the dressing room, the restroom downstairs and the floors in the dance rooms need to be waxed."

Keiko had overheard the chores that Kotori had just mentioned, and she sounded like she actually expected her to do them all, which had confused Keiko, and then surprised her when she hears Yayoi reply,

Yayoi: "Okay, then. I'll get it all done in no time."

Just as Yayoi had picked up the spray bottle and rag that she left on the table, and walked out of the room, Keiko follows her, and stops her by saying,

Keiko: "Hey, Yayoi, wait!"

Yayoi: "What?"

Keiko: "You're actually gonna do all that cleaning by yourself?"

Yayoi: "Yeah. It's no trouble."

Keiko: "Are you sure? I mean, that seems a lot of work for you to do on your own."

Yayoi: "I know, but I'm actually use to doing this kind of work all the time."

Keiko: "You are? Well, I can give you a hand if you want."

Yayoi: "Really?"

Keiko: "Yeah. That way you don't have to do any of them by yourself."

Yayoi: "That's nice of you to offer, Keiko-san. Thanks."

Keiko: "Sure thing."

Yayoi: "Come on, we need to go and get the other cleaning supplies."

Keiko: "All right, I'm coming."

The two had gotten the supplies from one of the closets in the studio and walked up to the cafeteria to start working there.

Keiko: "All right, so, how are we gonna do this?"

Yayoi: "Well, I'm going to clean the tables, and then the windows. Can you handle with cleaning the counters and doing the dishes, Keiko-san?"

Keiko: "Uh, sure, I guess."

Yayoi: "Okay. After we finish with those, then we can both work on making the floor all sparkly."

Keiko: "Sounds like a plan."

Yayoi: "Then let's get started!"

They each took a spray bottle, rag and gloves for them to wear, and started cleaning. While they were cleaning, Keiko asks,

Keiko: "So, do you really handle doing this much work all the time, Yayoi?"

Yayoi: "I sure do."

Keiko: "How's that?"

Yayoi: "Well, my family and I are really poor, so I have to do as much work as I can so that I can earn plenty money for everyone at home."

Keiko: "Oh, I understand. Do you also do a lot of work at home?"

Yayoi: "Yeah. I always look after all my brothers and sisters at home while also doing the cleaning, the cooking, and also the shopping. I'm the oldest one out of all the others, so they all count on me to take care of them."

Keiko: "Wow, that's very admirable of you. So, who watches over them when you're not home?"

Yayoi: "Chosuke does. He's the second oldest, and he's working hard to take care of everyone else at home like me."

Keiko: "What about your mom and dad?"

Yayoi: "They help at home too, but they always work late and usually don't come back home until later at night."

Keiko: "Oh, so that's why they depend on you so much."

Yayoi: "Yeah. I know that it all sounds overwhelming for only one person to do, but it's really no problem for me."

Keiko then smiled to hear that Yayoi didn't mind at all to do all the hard work, and that she certainly had the energy to do it as well. Keiko had finished with the counters and started working with the dishes just as Yayoi finished with the tables and got started on the windows.

Yayoi: "Oh, Keiko-san?"

Keiko: "What's up?"

Yayoi: "The day after we met for the first time, I looked up the "Rising Cranes" unit that your parents were in, and I think that they were really cool."

Keiko: "Thanks. You know, my mom was the one who came up with the title of the unit she and my dad use to be in."

Yayoi: "She did?"

Keiko: "Yeah. She always loved cranes. They were her most favorite thing in the world, because of the way they dance and stuff. They were also what inspired her to become an idol. She had the most beautiful voice, and was an amazing dancer, too. I remember one time she told me that she'd actually tried dancing with a crane when she was younger."

Yayoi: "Wow, that's so cool!"

Keiko: "Yeah, it was. My dad was also an awesome musician. Whatever instrument that he could get his hands on, he'd play them like he had played them for forever. They always knew how to take care of Yumi and I, and they were the coolest idols I've ever known. But, that all changed after… well, you know."

Yayoi: "Oh."

Keiko: "Things just weren't the same after the accident. Yumi use to cry all the time because they were gone, and I've been doing what I can to make sure that she's happy."

Yayoi: "So then, have you been able to do that?"

Keiko: "Well, yeah, most of the time. She's the most important thing in my life, you know. I'd do anything to keep her smiling. And as long as she is, that's all that matters."

Yayoi: "I know how you feel. So, do you do a lot of work at home, too?"

Keiko: "Not really. Grandpa's the one that usually does that, and takes care of us both. We also do our own share of chores around the house."

Yayoi: "Have you tried cooking food before?"

Keiko: "Uh, yeah, I did try it once, and things ended up blowing up in my face eventually."

Yayoi: "Really? You mean that you ended up making a big mess?"

Keiko: "Yeah, it wasn't pretty. So, I just leave all the food cooking to Grandpa."

Yayoi: "Ha, ha, that makes sense."

A few minutes later, they had both finished with the windows and dishes, and started cleaning the floor with mops.

Yayoi: "Hey, Keiko-san. If you want, maybe someday I can make some food for you that I usually make at home. They taste really good."

Keiko: "Really? Thanks, Yayoi. I'll be sure to keep that in mind the next time I get hungry."

Yayoi: "That's great!"

They eventually finished mopping the floor of the kitchen, and Yayoi had gathered all the cleaning supplies on to a table.

Yayoi: "Thanks for the help, Keiko-san. I can take it from here."

Keiko: "Are you sure?"

Yayoi: "Yeah. Don't worry, I can handle it."

Keiko: "Well, if you say so…"

Yayoi bows to Keiko before she says goodbye and left the room with the cleaning supplies. Keiko remained in the kitchen to look around and examine their work while also thinking about how much she enjoyed spending time with the young idol. But then, she notices something underneath the table Yayoi had picked the supplies up from, walks up to it, and picked it up from the floor.

Keiko: "Uh-oh. Looks like Yayoi dropped this sponge by accident and didn't even notice. I'd better go find and give this to her."

Keiko had walked out of the kitchen, and then sees an idol leaning against the wall with long brown hair and a stuffed rabbit in her arms.

Keiko: "Hey, Iori."

Iori: "Hello, Keiko. Can we talk for a minute?"

Keiko: "Uh, yeah, sure."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 5: Keiko and Iori

**A/N In this chapter, Keiko gets to know Iori, and eventually helps her out. Be sure to let me know how you like this story and my OC character. I do not own The iDOLMASTER.**

Chapter 5: Keiko and Iori

Keiko was walking down the hall with a sponge in her hand while Iori was walking beside her, and asks,

Keiko: "So, what is it that you want to talk about, Iori?"

Iori: "Just wanting to know some things about you, is all."

Keiko: "Uh, all right. Like what?"

Iori: "Well, for starters, exactly how did you get that scar on your elbow?"

Keiko: "Huh? Oh, you noticed that, huh?"

Iori: "Yes, I did. Care to tell me about it?"

Keiko: "Um… well, long story short, I got this from a fight I was in with a bully two years ago."

Iori: "Hm, that so? So, you use to be some kind of street fighter then?"

Keiko: "Uh, kind of, but I don't mean to, and I haven't fought anyone else ever since I got this scar."

Iori: "Hm, all right, then. Another thing, why is it that you want to travel to America?"

Keiko: "Oh, well, I'm just very interested in it, and there are plenty of things there that I'm curious about. Like, what kind of food do they make? What are their cultures and people like? Do they have any awesome views in America like there is here? There's just so many things that I wanna learn about that country."

Iori: "You know, you could just look all that up on the internet."

Keiko: "Nah, that's boring. Tempting, but boring. I wanna see it all in person with my own eyes, just like how my parents did."

Iori: "Okay, fair enough, I guess. And you did mention that you have a little sister, right?"

Keiko: "Yeah, her name's Yumi."

Iori: "Right. Did she become jealous of you when you told her you became an idol?"

Keiko: "Are you kidding? When I told her I got into 765 Pro, she was really happy for me, and started talking like I was some kind of superhero or something. She really looks up to me, you know."

Iori: "That must be nice…"

Keiko: "What do you mean?"

Iori: "Oh, nothing."

Keiko: "Alright then. Hey, um, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what's with the stuffed rabbit that you're carrying there?"

Iori: "Hey! He is not just a stuffed rabbit! He has a name, you know."

Keiko: "Okay, sorry, didn't know. What's his name?"

Iori whipped her hair back before she responded,

Iori: "His name is Charles Donatello the 18th."

Keiko: "Huh. That's quite a name you gave him. You really care for Charles, don't you?"

Iori: "Mm-hmm, that's right. Do you have anything against it?"

Keiko: "Uh, no. It's just, well, I think it's actually cute."

Iori: "Thank you. Oh, there's one more thing I want to ask you."

Keiko: "Okay. What is it?"

Iori: "Is there anything in particular that you're afraid of?"

Keiko: "Uh… well, there is thunder and lightning."

Iori: "That so?"

Keiko: "Yeah. Ever since I was a kid. Why do you ask that?"

Iori: "Just curious. Well, that's all I wanted to ask you, Keiko. Bye."

Keiko: "Okay, see ya, Iori."

Iori and Keiko had gone their separate ways in the hallway. Keiko heads to the dressing room to find Yayoi. When she got there, she entered the room, and called out for her.

Keiko: "Yayoi? You in here?"

Yayoi: "Over here. I'm just straightening out the clothes on these racks."

Keiko: "Oh, okay. Hey, you dropped this sponge back at the kitchen."

Yayoi: "Oh, thanks for bringing it, Keiko-san. You can just leave it there by the counter."

Keiko: "You got it."

Keiko placed the sponge on the counter like Yayoi said, the two say goodbye to each other once again, and Keiko steps outside the room to decide what to do next.

Keiko: "Hmm… I've got plenty of time before I need to head down to the café. Maybe I can do some practice until-… no, wait, Yayoi's about to wax the floors there soon, so that's not gonna work. I guess I can play with my flute then.… Hold on, where'd I leave it? Oh, right, I left it back at the office."

Keiko heads back to retrieve her flute that she left on the couch as a means to make time go by. But when she opened the door to the breakroom, she finds Makoto freaking out over something while tapping her feet around in fear, Kotori was reaching for something under her desk, and Iori was standing near the schedule with a smirk. Keiko rushed beside Makoto, and says,

Keiko: "Makoto, what's the matter?"

Makoto: "The cockroach! Where? Where is it? Where's the cockroach?"

Keiko: "Cockroach?"

Makoto: "Yes! Do you see it? Get rid of it!"

Keiko: "Uh, okay, hold on."

It became clear to Keiko that Makoto obviously had a fear of insects, including cockroaches. Keiko wasn't crazy about being near bugs either, but she did want to help Makoto with her little problem. She began looking around the room to find the bug, and dispose it for Makoto. While she was looking, she walked up to Kotori, and asks,

Keiko: "What're you reaching for, Kotori?"

Kotori: "Well, I dropped my pen, it fell under the desk, and I can't reach it."

Keiko looked under the desk from the other side to see where the pen could be reached. She reaches for the pen under the desk, and manages to get it for Kotori.

Keiko: "Here ya go."

Kotori: "Thanks."

And then, Keiko resumes the hunt for the cockroach in the room. After a while of searching, she doesn't find the bug, and tries to calm the freaked out idol.

Keiko: "Makoto, calm down! There is no cockroach!"

Makoto: "Huh? There's not?"

Keiko: "No, there isn't. In fact, I don't think there ever was."

Iori started giggling at them, and Makoto instantly became furious as she shouts,

Makoto: "Argh! Iori! That damn trick is getting really old!"

Keiko: "What do you mean?"

Makoto: "I mean that Iori knows that I'm afraid of bugs and always plays a trick on me by acting like there's a cockroach in the room, which she knows that I don't like it at all, and it's not funny!"

Iori: "I can't help it if you're too much of a fool to fall for something as simple as that every time, Makoto."

Makoto: "What did you say?"

Iori: "You heard me!"

They were both face to face while growling at each other. Keiko had considered the information that Makoto had told her, and then folded her arms against her chest while frowning.

Keiko: "You know, Makoto is right."

Makoto and Iori: "Huh?"

Keiko: "Playing a trick like that on someone over and over again isn't really funny."

Makoto: "Ha! See? Even Keiko agrees with me!"

Iori: "All I was doing was showing just how much of a fool you are."

Makoto started growling at Iori again before Keiko says,

Keiko: "More like you were doing it just so you can get a laugh."

Iori: "What does it matter to you anyways? It's none of your business."

Keiko: "Because she's my friend, that's why. And she's not a fool."

Iori: "How would you know? You've only been working here for nearly a whole week."

Keiko: "I spent time with Makoto long enough to know that. And what was _that_ supposed to mean?"

Iori: "What? I'm just stating facts."

Keiko: "Well, why don't you go state your "facts" somewhere else?"

Keiko and Iori started glaring at each other while Makoto stood by and watched them go at it, and also surprised of how quickly the argument shifted from between her and Iori, to Keiko and Iori. After a while, Iori swung her head to the right, ending their staring contest.

Iori: "Hmph! Whatever. I don't have time for this anyway."

Iori had left the room without another word. Keiko sits down on the couch where she had left her things with her arms still folded, and says,

Keiko: "Sheesh, what a hothead."

Makoto: "A spoiled brat is more like it".

Keiko: "What's her deal anyways?"

Makoto: "Iori comes from a wealthy family and thinks that she's the more important idol than everyone else."

Keiko: "She does, huh?"

Makoto: "Yeah. Mostly it's because her dad is one of the associates for 765 Pro."

Keiko: "Oh, I get it."

Makoto: "And Keiko, you didn't have to get involved like that."

Keiko: "Yeah, I know, but you were getting pushed and I was just sticking up for you."

Makoto: "I understand, and I do appreciate it."

Kotori: "Um, Makoto-chan?"

Makoto: "Yeah, Kotori?"

Kotori: "You do remember that you need to take out all the trash today, right?"

Makoto: "Oh! Right. I'll get to it right away. See you guys later."

Kotori: "Okay."

Keiko: "See ya."

Makoto leaves the room to do her chore, and the Producer had walked in a few seconds after.

Producer: "Hi, Kotori."

Kotori: "Hi, Producer-san."

Producer: "Hey, Keiko."

Keiko: "Hey."

The Producer had noticed that Keiko was unhappy about something due to the look on her face and her arms still folded against her chest. He sat down beside her, and asks,

Producer: "Is something the matter, Keiko?"

Keiko: "…Well, I got into an argument with Iori after she had played a trick on Makoto."

Producer: "Was it the cockroach trick?"

Keiko: "Yeah. You know, I had just gotten to know Iori, and I'm already starting to not like her."

Producer: "Hm, I see… you know, Iori isn't as mean as she appears to be. She actually has a good side, you know."

Keiko: "Really?"

Producer: "Yes. Although she may appear to be not the most grateful person, she can be a good friend to others when she wants to be now and then. For example, at one point in time, she spent some time over at Yayoi's place, along with Hibiki."

Keiko: "She did?"

Producer: "Mm-hmm. Come to think of it, Yayoi's practically the only one that Iori doesn't act so hostile towards."

Keiko: "Why's that?"

Producer: "Well, I think it's because she appreciates all the hard work that she does for her siblings, despite having a complicated relationship with her own two older brothers."

Keiko: "Oh… maybe that's what she meant."

Producer: "Meant what?"

Keiko: "Well, a little while ago, I told her how Yumi looks up to me, and she said that it must be nice."

Producer: "Ah, I see. Maybe Iori also appreciates how happy you make Yumi."

Keiko: "Hm… you know, Producer-san, Ami and Mami once told me that she had tried to treat everyone to some Gorgeous Celeb Pudding once."

Producer: "That's right, she did. So, maybe next time you run into Iori, you should think about how good a friend she can be."

Keiko: "Uh, right. I'll do that."

The Producer had got up from the couch and went to his desk while Keiko had remained seated, thinking about everything that he had told her. After a while, she remembered the reason why she came to the room in the first place. She picked up the flute that was next to her, and was playing music to use her free time long enough until she had to head to the café for her magazine interview. About ten minutes later, when Keiko had just finished another song, Iori had came in the room with panic in her eyes. She was looking for something franticly as she was searching the room. Keiko had got up from couch, and asks,

Keiko: "Hey, Iori, what're you looking for?"

Iori: "It's Charles! I can't find him anywhere!"

Keiko: "What? You mean you lost him?"

Iori: "I didn't lose him! Someone or something took him from me!"

Keiko: "Well, what happened?"

Iori: "I had gone to use the restroom real quick, and left Charles all by himself till I got back, but when I did, he just disappeared."

Keiko: "Oh. Maybe someone just found him alone and wanted to bring him back to you."

Iori: "Yeah, well, they should have just let him be."

Keiko: "Hm… I can try to find him too if you'd like."

Iori: "You will?"

Keiko: "Sure, why not? I'll go look around and see if I can find him."

Iori: "…Well, don't just stand there, find him!"

Keiko: "All right."

Keiko leaves the room while Iori continued searching for her little stuffed friend there. Keiko was going through each of the rooms and closets she had passed in the halls. Eventually, she sees Yukiho walking down the hallway and walks up to her.

Keiko: "Hey, Yukiho."

Yukiho: "Hi, Keiko-chan."

Keiko: "Say, have you seen Charles anywhere?"

Yukiho: "Charles?"

Keiko: "Yeah, the little stuffed rabbit that Iori carries. Have you seen it?"

Yukiho: "Oh. Um, no, I haven't."

Keiko: "Aw. Well, think you can help me look for it?"

Yukiho: "Uh, yeah, okay."

Keiko: "Thanks. Hm… let's head to the kitchen and see if we can find him there."

Yukiho nods in agreement as the two walked up the stairs to the kitchen. When they arrived to it, they find Makoto in the room, taking a beverage from the fridge. After they greeted each other, Keiko was about to ask her about Iori's rabbit, but the Minase daughter had barged in and slammed the door with an angry look in her eyes, directed towards the boyish idol.

Iori: "Makoto! You threw Charles away in the dumpster, didn't you?"

Yukiho: "Eh?"

Keiko: "Huh?"

Makoto: "What? What're you talking-?"

She interrupted her while walking towards her.

Iori: "Don't try playing dumb with me! I just asked Kotori who was in charge of taking out the trash today, and she said that it was you! You took advantage of it just so you can throw him away!"

Makoto: "Don't be crazy, Iori! I didn't even touch that rabbit of yours at all!"

Iori: "His name is Charles!"

Makoto: "Whatever! I still didn't touch him!"

Yukiho: "…M-Makoto-chan would never do such a thing."

Iori: "Oh no? I have a pretty good idea why she would in the first place."

Makoto: "And that would be?"

Iori: "You did it just so you can get back at me for making you look like a fool earlier, which is more than enough reason to do it!"

Makoto: "That's ridiculous, which is more than what I can say about you!"

They had continued to yell back and forth at each other until Keiko had decided to intervene, and put a stop to it by stepping in between them, and hands up saying,

Keiko: "All right, that's enough already! Come on, this whole thing isn't gonna be solved by arguing. Let's just try to figure this whole thing out reasonably. Iori, where exactly did you leave Charles?"

Iori: "I left him right there by the table, and I searched the whole building to find him, but I couldn't."

Keiko: "And that's when you asked Kotori and thought Makoto tossed him in the trash?"

Iori: "Yes, that's correct."

Keiko: "Okay. And Makoto, did you intend on getting back at Iori at all by throwing Charles in the trash when she wasn't around?"

Makoto: "No. I mean, sure she gets on my nerves most of the time, but I wouldn't stoop into doing anything like that."

Keiko: "And you're positive that you didn't even realize that Charles was in the trash that you were throwing away?"

Makoto: "No, I didn't. And even if I did, I would've taken him out of it the moment I did notice."

Iori: "Hmph, sure you would."

Makoto: "I mean it, Iori."

Keiko: "All right, calm down. Hmm…"

Keiko had remained quiet for a minute as she had thought about everything she had just heard, and came to a conclusion.

Keiko: "You know, the way I see it, this whole thing could just be a total accident."

Iori: "Accident?"

Keiko: "Yeah. I think Charles just fell into the trash all by himself without anyone noticing. And besides, Yukiho says that Makoto would never do it on purpose, and I don't think so either. So, I'm gonna go have a look around the dumpster, just to be sure."

Makoto: "Are you sure?"

Iori: "But, Keiko, you're not the one that put him there in the first place. If anyone, Makoto should be the one to go."

Makoto: "Will you give it a rest already, Iori?"

Keiko: "Look, I promise I'll find Charles, and make sure he's okay. And when I make a promise, I intend to keep it."

After that last statement, Keiko was about to head out to the dumpster to find Iori's rabbit, but not before Yukiho had decided to speak up, and say,

Yukiho: "Um… g-good luck, Keiko-chan."

Keiko: "Thanks, Yukiho. I'll be back."

Keiko walked down the stairs, out through the front door, around the building, and was now at the dumpster. She paused for a moment to cover her nose as she gagged from the stench that was coming from it, and began looking around. She found the trash bag that was at the top of it, which Keiko assumed to be the one Makoto had put there moments ago, but while she was searching it, she finds a small hole on the side of it, along with teeth marks.

Keiko: "Hm, looks like someone or something had beaten me to it… and took Charles along with them."

She spots a trail of garbage leading away from the dumpster, which meant whoever took Iori's rabbit couldn't have gone too far. She followed the trail all the way up to a fence with plenty of junk around it, but she also hears growling noises from the other side of it. Keiko carefully climbed on the junk, peeked over the fence, and sees a dog with Charles in it's mouth.

Keiko: "Aw man. Looks like Charles just got mistaken for a chew toy. That dog doesn't look like it's gonna be willing to let me take him back. I've gotta find a way to distract it somehow so I can grab him and get outta here."

Keiko looked around to see what she could use, and finds a bone with bits of meat still on it. She picks it up from the ground, and throws it far enough for the dog to go after it while she climbed over the fence, runs to the toy rabbit and grabs it, but the dog chases after her just as she was running back to the fence. Keiko manages to leap over it before the dog caught her with it's teeth, but slipped on the junk and fell, quickly rose back up, and managed to get away from the fence with Charles in her hand. When she got out of the alley, she had ran into Makoto and Yukiho as they had recently came out of the building.

Yukiho: "Keiko-chan, you're back."

Keiko: "What're you guys doing out here?"

Makoto: "Well, you've been gone for a while, and we just came by to see if you were all right."

Keiko: "I'm okay… but I can't say the same for this little guy."

She held up the stuffed rabbit to show the current condition it was in. Charles had some dirty spots on him and a hole on his back.

Yukiho: "Oh my. Charles is a mess."

Makoto: "So then he _did_ fall into the bag after all, and I didn't even realize it."

Keiko: "Yeah. A dog got a hold of him and turned him into a chew toy."

Yukiho: "Uh, a d-dog?"

Keiko: "Yeah, but don't worry, Yukiho. It's long gone from here."

Yukiho: "Oh, okay."

Makoto: "Man, Iori is gonna be pissed when she sees this."

Keiko: "We'd better get him fixed before Iori _does_ see Charles like this. Any chance that there's a sewing kit in the building?"

Yukiho: "Um… I think there's one in the dressing room."

Keiko: "Okay, then. Let's go and see if we can get Charles back to the way he was."

Makoto and Yukiho: "Right."

The three headed back inside, obtained the sewing kit from the dressing room, and head to the kitchen so they could sew and clean Charles in the same room. Meanwhile, Iori was walking around the studio, hoping that her little companion is all right. She was just about walk into the kitchen, but then she stopped where she stood as she overhears some voices inside it.

Makoto: "But, Keiko, do you even know how to sew?"

Keiko: "How hard can it be, right? I mean, all you gotta do is make a loop, pull, and keep doing it till the hole is fixed."

The word, "hole" had gotten Iori shocked and worried as she figured that her little rabbit had somehow gotten ripped while being in the trash. Keiko had some trouble getting the thread through the needle, and with sewing the hole on the stuffed rabbit's back when she got started on it.

Makoto: "Hey, Keiko, why don't we just clean him up, and let Iori do the sewing?"

Keiko: "I think I got the hang of it now. Besides, if we let Iori see him like this, there's no telling how upset she'll be. From what I can tell, this little rabbit is very important to her…"

She had stopped sewing for a second to point at her earring.

Keiko: "Just like how this earring I'm wearing is important to me."

Yukiho: "It is?"

Keiko: "Yeah. It once belonged to my mom. She used to wear a pair of earrings, and an origami crane necklace. She wore them every time she performed. After mom and dad died, they were recovered from their bodies, except for one of the earrings. Yumi and I agreed that I'd wear the earring and she'd wear the necklace. That way, we would both have a piece of our parents to carry around with us, which is what makes them important to us. Iori's got Charles here that's very important to her, and I respect that."

Iori had heard every word. She was surprised to hear that Keiko was willing to go out of her way like that to help fix her little companion, despite having an argument with her a while ago. If this wasn't Keiko doing this out of being her friend, she didn't know what it was. But suddenly,

Keiko: "OW! Ooh!"

Makoto: "Keiko, are you all right?"

Keiko: "Aw, I stabbed my finger."

Yukiho: "Ah, it looks like it's bleeding. I-I'll go find a bandage."

Yukiho ran out of the kitchen to do so, and somehow didn't notice Iori as she had passed by her. The door had been left open, and Iori looked inside.

Makoto: "Keiko, we'd better wash off your finger before you can keep going."

Keiko: "Hang on, I'm almost finished."

She curled her bleeding index finger up in her hand and replaced it with her middle finger to finish the job. Makoto begins to feel guilty as she says,

Makoto: "I'm sorry, Keiko. If I had known that Charles fell in that bag before I threw it out, this wouldn't have happened."

Keiko: "Don't worry about it, Makoto. I mean, accidents do happen."

Makoto agreed, and slightly made her feel less guilty. She looks at the door, sees Iori, and realizes that she was listening in on the conversation, but doesn't say anything.

Keiko: "Alright, now I just need to do this, and… Ah, there, it's done."

Keiko uncurled her finger, and there was blood smeared on one side of it.

Keiko: "Aw man."

Makoto: "Come on, let's get you and Charles cleaned up."

They walked to the sink and washed off all the blood on Keiko's finger just as Yukiho returned with a bandage to cover the small wound on her finger. They took a rag, made it wet, and used it to wash off the dirt that was on Iori's stuffed rabbit. When they finished, Iori had finally walked in the room. It had become awkwardly quiet for a moment until Keiko held Charles out.

Keiko: "Here. I told you I'd make sure he's okay."

Iori took back her stuffed friend and sat down at the table while looking at him with a neutral look.

Iori: "Thanks…"

Makoto: "…Iori, I-"

Iori: "Don't worry about it. It was only an accident."

And then, Ritsuko came in the room.

Ritsuko: "Keiko, there you are. You do know that you have a magazine interview today, right?"

Keiko: "Uh, yes, Ritsuko-san."

Ritsuko: "Well, you need to leave now if you're gonna make it there in time."

Keiko: "Ah, right. I'll head to the café right away."

Ritsuko nods, and leaves the kitchen.

Keiko: "Well, I'd better get going."

Makoto: "Right. Do your best, Keiko."

Yukiho: "I hope it goes well."

Keiko had waited for Iori to say something, but she was still looking at her rabbit. She was about to walk out of the kitchen, but then Iori says,

Iori: "Wait. Keiko?"

Keiko: "Yeah?"

Iori: "…You really are a good friend."

Makoto and Yukiho nodded in agreement, Keiko smiled, and says,

Keiko: "Thanks. Wish me luck."

And so, Keiko walks out of the 765 building, and heads to the café for her magazine interview.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Chapter 6: Keiko and Chihaya

**A/N In this chapter, Keiko gets to socialize with Chihaya, and many other people are introduced. Be sure to let me know how you like this story and my OC character. I do not own The iDOLMASTER.**

Chapter 6: Keiko and Chihaya

Today was the day after Keiko's first successful magazine interview, and she was walking to the 765 Pro studio. But as she walked around the corner, she runs into three people named Ryo, Ai, and Eri. They were all quiet while looking at each other until Ryo says,

Ryo: "Hey… you're her, right? You're Keiko?"

Keiko: "Huh? Um, yeah but, how do you know my name?"

Ai: "We've heard rumors that 765 Pro got a new idol with red hair and a flute, named Keiko."

Keiko: "Oh… yeah, that's me. Keiko Naohara."

Eri: "Um… it's uh… n-nice to meet you. My name's Eri Mizutani."

Ai: "I'm Ai Hidaka."

Ryo: "And I'm Ryo Akizuki. We're from another agency named 876 Pro."

Keiko: "Oh yeah, I've heard of that. Wait… Akizuki? Are you related to Ritsuko-san?"

Ryo: "I'm her cousin."

Keiko: "Wow, that's cool."

Eri: "Do, um… do you r-really have a flute?"

Keiko: "Yeah, never leave home without it."

Keiko holds up her flute to show the idols of 876 Pro.

Ai: "Wow, it looks great."

Keiko: "Thanks."

Ryo: "Hey, your parents were that idol unit, "Rising Cranes", right?"

Keiko: "That's right. I take it you use to watch them?"

Ryo: "You bet."

Ai: "We all use to watch them."

Eri: "It's uh… a real shame that they… well, you know."

Keiko: "Yeah… Still, it's nice to know you were all fans of them."

Ai: "You know, my mom used to be an idol, too."

Keiko: "Really? Wow, heh, I guess you and I both have something in common, then."

Ai: "Yeah, seems like it. So, how's everything going for you in 765 Pro?"

Keiko: "Well, so far, everything's going great. I've been doing well with my lessons, I'm getting some work done, and getting to know everyone there. Also, they've all been really good to me."

Ryo: "That's good to hear. The three of us are good friends with them, as well."

Keiko: "Cool."

Ryo: "Well, we'd better get going. It was nice to meet you, Keiko."

Eri: "Y-yeah… um, good luck with your idol career."

Ai: "And tell everyone down at 765 Pro that we said hi."

Keiko: "Will do. See ya."

Ryo, Ai and Eri: "Bye."

After they had passed each other, Keiko starts thinking in her mind about the one detail that the 876 Pro idols had told her.

Keiko: "_Wow, looks like word's already getting out that I've join 765 Pro. I guess that means I'm gonna start having my own fans soon. Maybe I should consider Makoto's advice and get my own disguise soon_."

A few minutes later, she had arrived at the studio, walked up the stairs, and entered the breakroom with Ritsuko, Ami and Mami, and Chihaya in it. Ami and Mami notice Keiko as she walked in, and say,

Ami: "Hey, look! Kei-neechan is here!"

Mami: "Hi, Kei-neechan!"

Keiko: "Hey, guys."

Chihaya: "Hello."

Ritsuko: "How are you doing, Keiko?"

Keiko: "I'm good. I just met three idols from 876 Pro on my way here."

Ami and Mami: "Really?"

Chihaya: "You've met Ryo, Eri and Ai?"

Keiko: "Yeah, I did. They seem really nice, and were fans of my parents. By the way, they said hello."

Ritsuko: "That's good to know. And Keiko, you have a photo shoot to be at soon, which I'll be taking you to. And later after that, Producer-san will take you to a commercial shooting that you also have today."

Keiko: "All right, can't wait. Oh, um, Ritsuko-san, can I ask you something?"

Ritsuko: "Sure. What's on your mind?"

Keiko: "Well, um… Yumi and I talked yesterday and… well, today's Saturday and she's hoping that she and I could hang out at the park today, if I have enough time."

Ritsuko: "That so?"

Keiko: "Yeah. So, how much time will I have until the commercial shooting after I get done with the photo shoot?"

Ritsuko: "Hmm… well, if all goes well, then all I can say is you should have more than an enough free time until then. That okay with you?"

Keiko: "Yeah, that'll work. Thanks."

Mami: "Hey, Kei-neechan! Can we come with you to the park?"

Ami: "Please? We wanna meet Yumi-moudo."

Keiko: "Um…"

Keiko was actually thinking that it would just be her and Yumi at the park, but then thought that it would be good to introduce her to some of the people that she works and hangs out with.

Ritsuko: "Do I need to remind the two of you that you've both got work to do today as well?"

Mami: "Don't worry, Ricchan, we know."

Ami: "Yeah. By the time _we_ get done, we'll have enough time to play with Kei-neechan and Yumi-moudo."

Ritsuko: "Hmm…"

Keiko: "It's okay, Ritsuko-san. I don't mind."

Ritsuko: "…Oh, all right. As long as you all do your work and get them done, it's fine with me."

Ami and Mami: "Yeah!"

Chihaya had been quiet the whole time when Keiko had asked the female producer about Yumi, but finally decided to speak up as she stepped forward, and says,

Chihaya: "Um… will it be okay if I come along as well?"

Keiko: "Hm?"

Ami and Mami: "Eh?"

Ritsuko: "You too, Chihaya?"

Chihaya: "Yes. That is, if it's all right with Keiko."

Keiko: "…Yeah, okay. You can come to the park too, Chihaya."

Ritsuko looked at the watch on her wrist, and sees that it was now time for them to leave.

Ritsuko: "All right, now that we've gotten it all straightened out, we'd better get going."

Everyone agreed as the twins dashed out the door with Ritsuko, Keiko and Chihaya following them at a normal pace as they head to the car parked outside. Ritsuko had gotten in the driver's seat, Keiko gets in the passenger seat while the twins and Chihaya took the back seats. As they were driving, Keiko was looking out the window, and then looks around the car as she sees Ami and Mami playing with their mobile game consoles and Chihaya had earphones on to listen to some music while staring out the window with a neutral look on her face.

Ami and Mami: "All right, bonus level! Yeah!"

Keiko smiles at the twins as they gave each other a high-five, and then looks at Ritsuko and says,

Keiko: "Hey, Ritsuko-san?"

Ritsuko: "Yes, Keiko?"

Keiko: "About the jobs that I'm gonna do; what exactly are they gonna be for?"

Ritsuko: "Well, they're both supposed to be for announcing 765 Pro's newest idol, which is you."

Keiko: "Right, got it."

Ritsuko: "And you know, I'm really surprised at Chihaya for wanting to go to the park with you all."

Keiko: "What do you mean by that?"

Ritsuko: "Well, she's usually very quiet and hardly shows interest in wanting to take part in activities like going to the park. I guess she just wants to meet your sister, as well."

Keiko: "It's fine with me. But why doesn't she show interest like she did back there?"

Ritsuko: "Well, she spent most of her life living alone and has had a troubled past that used to traumatize her until we helped her get past it. The only thing that she does show the most interest towards is singing."

Keiko: "Really?"

Ritsuko: "Mm-hmm. You know how you mentioned how you've first seen 765 Pro on "Ribbit Ribbit Kitchen"?"

Keiko: "Yeah. What about it?"

Ritsuko: "Well, the whole time she was working there, she had been hoping that they had any kind of singing position for her to do, and that's mainly because she's very passionate about singing and it's very important to her, which is why she doesn't like to do jobs that don't require any singing to do at all."

Keiko: "Oh."

Ritsuko: "By the way, when you met Ryo and the others, what did you all talk about?"

Keiko: "They told me about how word's getting out about me being with 765 Pro, they're good friends with you all and Ai's mom used to be an idol, like mine. Oh, and Ryo told me that you two are cousins."

Ritsuko: "That's right. Did Ryo mention anything else about me?"

Keiko: "No, that's pretty much it. Why?"

Ritsuko: "Oh, no reason. Anyways, we're just about there."

Ritsuko pulled up to a building, and Keiko gets out of the car with the others in it wishing her good luck. After they had all drove away, she enters the building and finds her way to where the photo shoot was taking place. One of the people there took her to the dressing room to help get ready. While she was there, she picked some clothes to wear for the photo, which were same type of clothes that she wore for her profile picture and puts them on. Once she was all ready, she heads to the room where she was going to get her picture taken and requests that she does it with her flute. The photographer agrees, Keiko picks it up and got into position. She was able to each of the poses that she was asked to do while the photographer took a picture for each one she did with a gray background image behind her. Once the photo shoot was finished, Keiko notices the Producer in the room and walks toward him.

Keiko: "Hey, Producer-san."

Producer: "Hello, Keiko. You did really good out there."

Keiko: "Thanks."

Producer: "I see you decided to go with what you used for your profile picture."

Keiko: "Yeah, I figured that since it worked then, it would work now. This photo shoot is for a magazine, right?"

Producer: "That's right, and to show that you're an official idol for 765 Pro. The same goes for the commercial shooting that you'll be doing soon."

Keiko: "Well, I can't wait to see what Yumi and Grandpa will think when they see me in them."

Producer: "I'm sure they'll be very happy for you. Speaking of which, Ritsuko-san had told me that you were planning on heading to the park to play with Yumi today."

Keiko: "Yeah, I did."

Producer: "Well, you go get back into your regular clothes and I'll take you there, and when it's time for you to leave, I'll be back to pick you up."

Keiko: "Okay. Thanks, Producer-san."

Keiko heads to the dressing room to change back to her casual outfit, takes out her cell phone, and calls her home phone.

Keiko: "Hey, Yumi. You still wanna head to the park today?… Great!… Yeah, you can bring your ball with you. I'll be home soon so we can go to the park together… Okay, see you there."

After that, she headed out to find the Producer outside the building. She finds him beside a car. After they get inside it and put their seatbelts on, Keiko says,

Keiko: "Producer-san?"

Producer: "Yes?"

Keiko: "Instead of taking me to the park, could you drop me off by my place so I don't have to walk there to pick up Yumi and back?"

Producer: "Sure thing, Keiko."

As they were driving, Keiko directed the Producer to where her house was until they had arrived at it. The two say goodbye to each other as Keiko got out of the car and the Producer drove away in it. After he did, a little girl with red hair in a ponytail wearing an origami crane necklace and carrying a backpack comes out from the house and walks to her older sister.

Yumi: "Hi, Keiko!"

Keiko: "Hey, Yumi."

They both gave each other a hug, and Keiko asks,

Keiko: "You ready to head to the park?"

Yumi: "Yeah. I've got my ball in my bag and also some snacks and water."

Keiko: "That's good. Let's go."

Yumi: "Right."

The two sisters began walking together down the street to get to the park. After a while of walking, Yumi says,

Yumi: "Oh, hey, Keiko?"

Keiko: "What's up?"

Yumi: "I wrote another poem today."

Keiko: "You did? That's great! When can I see it?"

Yumi: "Here. I brought it with me to show you."

The younger redhead took out a folded piece of paper from her pocket and gave it to her sister while they continued walking. She unfolds it and reads it as the poem tells about leadership and Keiko was once again impressed with her little sister's talent as a poet. Once she finished reading it, she compliments.

Keiko: "This is really good, Yumi. You're getting better and better with these poems. I'm proud of you."

Yumi: "Thanks so much, Keiko. That means a lot. Do you think Grandpa will like it, too?"

Keiko: "I don't see why he wouldn't."

Keiko gives the poem back to Yumi and a few minutes later, they arrived at the park. Yumi placed her backpack on a bench to take out her futbol ball, and then she and Keiko started kicking it back and forth to each other while also dribbling it with their feet for a few seconds before kicking it back. As they were kicking the ball around, Yumi began a conversation between them.

Yumi: "Keiko?"

Keiko: "Yeah?"

Yumi: "When are you gonna be on T.V. and magazines?"

Keiko: "Well, I just got done with a photo shoot earlier and I'm about to do a commercial shooting soon, so it won't be long."

Yumi: "That's good. Are you also still gonna be able to go to your kendo class tomorrow?"

Keiko: "I've been able to last week since I've only had lessons to take back then, but now I'm getting more and more busy each day. But I'm sure my schedule will be fixed so that I'll have plenty of time to go do some kendo and get some work done."

Yumi: "Okay."

Keiko: "Oh, I almost forgot. Some of the idols that I work with are gonna come here soon, Yumi."

Yumi: "Really?"

Keiko: "Yeah. I told them how we were gonna come here today and they were very eager in joining us and meeting you."

Yumi: "That's great! I hope that they get here soon so I can meet them, too."

Keiko: "I'm sure they will. How are things with you, Yumi? Everything okay in school?"

Yumi: "Yeah, it's all good. Yesterday, some of the kids were asking me about you, that you were in 765 Pro."

Keiko: "Word's getting out at your school too, huh?"

Yumi: "I guess so. Did you get any fans yet today?"

Keiko: "Well, it's still a bit early for me to have fans right now, Yumi. I think it might be a while longer before I do get fans of my own."

Yumi: "Oh. Well, Grandpa and I are your fans, right?"

Keiko: "Of course you are. You both have been supporting me ever since I became an idol. That makes you two my number one fans."

Yumi: "That's nice. Thanks."

After half an hour passed from playing futbol together, Keiko sees Ami and Mami running towards them while Chihaya was walking casually.

Ami: "Kei-neechan!"

Mami: "Yumi-moudo!"

Keiko: "Hey, guys."

Yumi: "Is that them?"

Keiko: "You bet."

Once Chihaya had caught up with them, Keiko had introduced her idol companions to her sister.

Keiko: "Yumi, these are a few of the idols that I work with. This is Chihaya, Ami and Mami. Everyone, this is my little sister, Yumi."

Yumi bows as she says,

Yumi: "Hi. I'm so glad I get to meet you."

Chihaya, Ami and Mami: "Hello."

Ami: "So, you're the famous Yumi-moudo, huh?"

Mami: "Kei-neechan has told us plenty about you."

Yumi: "She told me about you two, as well. I like the nicknames you gave us, by the way."

Mami: "That's good."

Ami: "Hey, can we play futbol with you two?"

Yumi: "Yeah, okay."

Ami and Mami: "Great!"

Chihaya: "Hey, um, Keiko?"

Keiko: "Yes?"

Chihaya: "Is it okay if I have a word with you for a minute?"

Keiko: "Uh, sure, I guess. Yumi, how about you show Mami and Ami how good you are while Chihaya and I talk for a bit?"

Yumi: "Okay."

Yumi and the twins started kicking the ball around while Chihaya and Keiko walked to a bench and sat down on it.

Chihaya: "How long have you and Yumi been here before we came?"

Keiko: "For about half an hour."

Chihaya: "Oh, okay. So, is this how you and Yumi always spend time together?"

Keiko: "Sometimes. Futbol's usually our favorite thing to do. We also play futbol in our backyard, but the park has a lot more space for us to run around in."

Chihaya: "That's understandable."

The two continued watching Yumi as she was showing her futbol skills with the twins. Unbeknownst to Keiko, Chihaya had imagined Yumi to be her own younger brother for a minute when she saw how happy she was. After a while of watching, Chihaya speaks up again.

Chihaya: "You really love her, don't you?"

Keiko: "More than anything in my life. Everything that I do for her, I do it to make sure she's happy. Her happiness is very important to me."

Chihaya: "Is she also happy with you being an idol?"

Keiko: "Yeah."

Chihaya: "…Well, you're very lucky, you know; to have someone like Yumi to care for. And she's lucky to have someone as caring as you."

Keiko: "Thanks, Chihaya, I guess we are."

Chihaya: "Just promise me something, will you?"

Keiko: "All right, what is it?"

Chihaya: "Cherish every moment that you spend with her, and make sure she does remain happy."

Keiko was a bit puzzled to hear Chihaya asking her to do that, but goes along with it as she replies with a smile.

Keiko: "I've been doing that long before I became an idol, so I will."

Chihaya nods and the twins came up to them while carrying Yumi on their shoulders.

Keiko: "You having a good time, Yumi?"

Yumi: "Yeah. Ami and Mami are awesome."

Ami: "So are you, Yumi-moudo, and the way you play futbol, too."

Mami: "You're just about as fun as Kei-neechan is."

The twins set her back on the ground as she says,

Yumi: "Thanks. Are you going to join us now, Keiko?"

Keiko stands up from the bench, smiling at her sister.

Keiko: "Of course. Hey, Chihaya, how about you join in as well?"

Chihaya: "Huh? Um… uh, I… I don't-"

Ami: "Oh, come on, Chihaya-oneechan. You should totally get in on the fun with us."

Mami: "Yeah, it'll be great."

Chihaya: "But… I don't even know how to play."

Keiko: "Really? Well, it's actually really simple. All you gotta do is kick the ball back and forth."

Chihaya: "Um…"

Yumi walked up to Chihaya and asked her sweetly.

Yumi: "Please, Chihaya?"

Chihaya looked into Yumi's puppy-dog eyes and sighs as she says,

Chihaya: "Okay, I guess I can do it for a little while."

Yumi: "Great."

Ami and Mami: "Let's do it!"

Chihaya got up from the bench as Keiko and the others continued to futbol. When the ball rolled to Chihaya's feet, she only stood awkwardly where she was until she had finally kicked the ball toward Keiko, but not hard enough for it to reach her. Shortly after, the ball ended up next to Chihaya again, and this time kicked it much harder as it had reached Keiko's feet. She was beginning to enjoy playing with the twins and the two redheads. A few minutes later, Keiko spots the Producer as he was watching with a smile and arms-crossed. Knowing that it was now time for her to leave, she walks up to her little sister, and says,

Keiko: "Hey, Yumi, I gotta leave for my commercial shooting now. Are you gonna be all right staying here and playing with Chihaya and Mami and Ami for a while longer?"

Yumi: "Yeah, I will."

Keiko: "All right."

Keiko walks up to her idol friends and says,

Keiko: "Can you all do me a favor?"

Ami and Mami: "Okay!"

Chihaya: "What do you need?"

Keiko: "When you guys are done here, can you bring Yumi down to the studio so I can take her home when I get done?"

Chihaya: "Of course."

Ami: "You can count on us, Kei-neechan!"

Mami: "Yeah! Yumi-moudo is in good hands!"

Keiko: "Thanks. See you all later. Bye, Yumi."

Yumi, Chihaya, Ami and Mami: "Bye."

Keiko leaves with the Producer as Yumi resumed playing futbol with the three idols. After a few minutes of driving, the Producer says,

Producer: "So, did Yumi have fun today?"

Keiko: "Yeah, she did."

Producer: "How about the others?"

Keiko: "Well, Ami and Mami were very happy to be playing Yumi, and I think Chihaya had fun, too."

Producer: "I'm sure that she did."

Moments later, they had arrived at the location where the commercial shooting was about to take place and walked in. Keiko was taken to the dressing room while the Producer remained on the set. She was given a street hopper outfit to wear for the commercial and puts it on. When she arrived at the set, the director had just finished talking with the Producer and gives her a script. After rehearsing and doing a few takes, the commercial was done. As Keiko heads to the dressing room to change back into her casual outfit, she notices that she got a text message on her cell phone. When she opens it, she dreads at what she reads. "Yumi had lost her necklace at the park. She's here at the studio with us, and she wants you to find it. -Chihaya". Once she was all dressed, she rushes to find the Producer as he was waiting for her outside. When she got to him, she says,

Keiko: "Producer-san, I need you to take me back to the park!"

Producer: "Huh? But why do you-"

Keiko: "Chihaya had texted me saying that Yumi lost her necklace there! I've got to get down there and find it!"

Producer: "Okay, all right. I'll take you there, but I'll have to leave as soon as I do since I'm a little pressed for time right now."

Keiko: "I understand."

They get in the car and the Producer drives all the way to the park once again. As soon as he arrived, Keiko gets out of the car and he drives away. Keiko starts searching the area where they were playing futbol before she had left to find it, but with no such luck. She even tried asking the people there if they had seen a necklace with an origami crane on it, but no one did. She started to get worried as she feared that the necklace that had once belong to her mother was now gone. But then, an old man in a purple suit was leaning against a tree behind Keiko says,

Kuroi: "Looking for this?"

She turns around and sees the necklace dangling from his finger with a sleazy grin on his face.

Keiko: "Yes, that's it! That's the necklace I'm looking for. Can I have it back now?"

Kuroi: "Of course, as soon as you accept my offer."

Keiko: "Wha- wait, what?"

Kuroi: "Akiko and Shiro. Two of the best idols that I have ever worked with."

Keiko: "Excuse me?"

Kuroi: "Ah, yes, I know who the "Rising Cranes" were, and I know who you are, Keiko Naohara."

Keiko: "What? You do? Wait, how do you know me if I don't know you?"

Kuroi: "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Takao Kuroi, the president of 961 Pro. I assume you have heard of that agency?"

Keiko: "Yeah, I did. But what's that got to do with you knowing me and my parents, and accepting an offer?"

Kuroi: "Because your parents used to work for me, before their… tragic accident on that plane, and I hear that their daughter has started working with the roaches of 765 Pro."

Keiko: "What?"

Kuroi: "The "Rising Cranes" became a success because they were under my management, which is what I am about to offer you. Come with me, Keiko, and I can make you just as amazing, rich and famous as them."

Keiko: "_What the heck? Is this guy serious? And who does he think he is by calling 765 Pro "roaches"?_"

Kuroi: "Not only that, but I will also gladly return your necklace, which I believe used to belong to your mother, am I correct?"

Keiko: "Yeah, that's right."

Kuroi: "Well then, what's it going to be?"

Keiko couldn't believe her ears of what 961 Pro's president had just said. Not only for knowing that he worked with her parents, but also figuring out that he had set up this whole meeting in a very sneaky and callous way. Somehow, Kuroi had taken Yumi's necklace and used it as bait to get to Keiko, and offer her to leave 765 Pro and work for him after previously working with her parents. Clearly, he didn't know just how loyal Keiko is to others, which she was about to demonstrate.

Keiko: "Sorry, but no deal. I'm not about to switch agencies. Now, hand over that necklace."

Kuroi: "I must recommend that you reconsider your decision. You don't want to end up doing something you'll regret eventually."

Keiko: "I said, no deal!"

Having his offer being denied a second time, Kuroi throws another sleazy grin.

Kuroi: "Hm, pity, and things could've turned out so well for you."

He started walking away while putting the necklace in his pants pocket. Enraged, Keiko sprints toward Kuroi and takes back her mother's necklace from his pocket, and takes a few steps back before saying,

Keiko: "You listen, and listen good, old man! I don't care who you are or how much you offer me. You don't go _anywhere_ near my sister, you don't _ever_ touch this necklace again, and if you think for one second that I'm actually just gonna turn my back on any _one_ of my friends from 765 Pro just like that because you say you knew my parents and worked with them, you got another thing coming, you bastard! And for the record, neither one of them are roaches!"

Kuroi: "Your friends? You actually believe that? They'll turn their back on you the moment when you need their help the most."

Keiko: "That just shows how little you know about them."

And so, Keiko walks away from Kuroi with a furious look in her eyes. While she was, Kuroi notices the scar on her elbow.

Kuroi: "Interesting scar you have there. How did you get it?"

Keiko: "None of your business!"

Once Keiko was away from the park and out of his sight, he mutters under his breath saying,

Kuroi: "Well then, I guess I'll just have to make it my business."

Meanwhile, upon returning to the studio, Keiko opens the door to the breakroom and the first person she sees is Yumi.

Yumi: "Keiko, you're back!"

Keiko: "Hi, Yumi."

As she walked further in the room she sees Chihaya, Haruka, Makoto and Yukiho sitting on the couches.

Keiko: "Hey, everyone."

Chihaya, Haruka, Makoto and Yukiho: "Hi, Keiko."

Yumi: "Keiko, did you find it? Where's mommy's necklace?"

Keiko: "Don't worry, I got it right here."

She takes out from her pocket, puts it around her sister's neck and then smiles as she gives her a hug.

Yumi: "Ah, thanks, Keiko. I knew you would find it. You're the best."

Keiko: "There isn't anything that I wouldn't do for you, Yumi."

Yumi: "I know."

Keiko: "But, Yumi, how _did_ you lose the necklace?"

Yumi: "Huh? Um… I don't know. I just didn't feel it around my neck anymore."

Keiko: "So then, you didn't see anyone take it from you or anyone that had it?"

Yumi: "No."

Keiko: "All right, then. What's important now is that you've got it back."

Yumi: "And it's all thanks to you."

Keiko: "Heh, that's right. Now, listen, why don't you step outside for a while so I can talk with my friends here, and I'll take you home once I get done."

Yumi: "Okay."

Yumi picks up her backpack and steps outside the room.

Keiko: "So, how was Yumi? Did she enjoy being here?"

Chihaya: "Yeah, she did. She was pretty upset the minute she realized she lost the necklace."

Haruka: "But she did keep saying that you would find it and bring it back to her."

Keiko: "Yeah, well, there was no way I was about to let someone else have it."

Makoto: "It's good that you did find it. Also, Yumi showed us a poem that she wrote while she was here."

Keiko: "She did?"

Yukiho: "Yeah. She did a great job in writing it."

The others nodded in agreement.

Keiko: "I'm glad that you all liked it. But, listen, I need to tell you all something."

Chihaya: "Okay. What is it?"

Keiko: "When I was looking for the necklace, I met this old guy and he had the necklace. I figured he took it from Yumi without her noticing. He knew who I was and he says that he worked with my mom and dad. He also tried to bribe me into his agency and he wasn't gonna give back the necklace unless I accepted his offer, but I turned him down and took it back when he wasn't looking."

Yukiho: "Oh my."

Makoto: "Wait a minute, old guy?… Oh no."

Makoto stands up from the couch.

Makoto: "Keiko, please tell me that you did not just run into Kuroi at the park."

Keiko: "You know him?"

Haruka: "We all know who he is. He's been giving us all a lot of grief for a long while."

Keiko: "What? But why?"

Chihaya: "It's because that he and the President used to be friends until they came to a disagreement about how to handle their idols, and ever since we started getting more famous, he's been using his own idols and connections and whatever else he can use to make 961 Pro more famous and to take down 765 Pro."

Keiko: "Like what?"

Yukiho: "W-well, it all started when we had just done our very first concert together, and h-he managed to swap our picture with Jupiter's on the front cover of a magazine."

Keiko: "Huh? You mean that was his doing?"

Makoto: "Yeah. He also goes around telling lies about us. And on top of that, he also tried to get Hibiki kicked out of her own show."

Keiko: "Ohh…"

Haruka: "And Keiko, did you also read that magazine?"

Keiko: "Which one?"

Haruka: "You know, the one that tells about Chihaya-chan's past?"

Keiko: "Um… yeah, I actually did… wait, so then, Kuroi was responsible for that, too?"

Chihaya only responds with a nod.

Keiko: "Aw, I don't believe this! This guy is ten times worse than all of the bullies that I had dealt with in school! Argh, I can't believe that he would actually do these kinds of things to 765 Pro, and was able to get away with them!"

Chihaya also gets up from the couch and looks at Keiko in the eye.

Chihaya: "We know how you feel, Keiko. At first, we all wanted to do something to get even with Kuroi for what he had done to us in the past."

Haruka: "But Producer-san, Ritsuko-san, and the President said that we shouldn't do anything as bad as him, because then we would be stooping into his level."

Keiko: "I understand. But what should I do?"

Yukiho: "W-well, they also told us that the only way we can be ahead of them is if we do it fairly."

Chihaya: "That's right."

Makoto: "Keiko, we understand how frustrated that you are right now, believe me. But all you can do is do the best you can as an idol so that you'll have many fans of your own cheering for you, and so you can show 961 Pro that there's nothing they can do that will keep you down."

After seeing her friends trying to help her get over with her first encounter with Kuroi, Keiko began feeling less upset as she smiles, and says,

Keiko: "You're right. That's exactly what I'm gonna do. Thanks, everyone. Well, I'm gonna take Yumi home now. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Chihaya, Haruka, Makoto and Yukiho: "Bye, Keiko."

Keiko leaves the studio with her little sister as they make their way home. A few minutes later, the two sisters had reached their house, Keiko opens the front door, and they are greeted by an old man with gray hair, a beard and wearing glasses.

Daisuke: "Ah, welcome home. Did my favorite granddaughters have a good day?"

Keiko: "Grandpa, we're you're _only_ granddaughters."

Daisuke: "That doesn't mean you can't be my favorites. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."

Yumi: "Ha, ha. Good one, Grandpa."

Keiko: "Yeah, it sure was. And yeah, we did have fun today."

Daisuke: "That's good. I'm glad that you two had fun.

Yumi: "Today was really incredible, Grandpa. Keiko and I were-"

Daisuke: "Hold on a minute there, Yumi. You can tell me all about what happened once it's dinner time. You want to take your bag to your room while I make us some?"

Yumi: "Okay."

After Yumi walks up the stairs, Daisuke turns his attention to Keiko.

Daisuke: "And Keiko?"

Keiko: "Yeah?"

Daisuke: "If you have time tomorrow, I can show you how to handle a generator. Those things are still being used nowadays, you know."

Keiko: "Yeah, okay, Grandpa."

As they both walk into the kitchen, Keiko decides to ask about her parents.

Keiko: "Um… Grandpa, can I ask you something?"

Daisuke: "Certainly, Keiko. What is it?"

Keiko: "Well, it's about mom and dad."

Daisuke: "All right then, what about them?"

Keiko: "Uh… did they… do you know anyone by the name of Takao Kuroi?"

Daisuke: "Takao Kuroi? Hmm… nope, can't say that I do."

Keiko: "So then, mom and dad never worked for him?"

Daisuke: "Well, if I don't know who he is, then I suppose they didn't either. Why do you ask?"

Keiko did not answer as she had gone wide-eyed for a second and had an angry look in her eyes while looking away from her grandpa.

Daisuke: "Keiko? Is something wrong?"

Keiko sighs as she answers,

Keiko: "It's just that… well… there was this man at the park, named Takao Kuroi. He said that he knew mom and dad, and that they worked for him."

Daisuke: "He did?"

Keiko: "Yeah… but I guess he was just lying."

Daisuke: "But why would he do that?"

Keiko: "Because he's the president of 961 Pro. He took mom's necklace from Yumi and tried to bribe me into leaving 765 Pro. I managed to get it back after I completely refused his offer."

Daisuke: "Hm, this is troublesome."

Keiko: "Yeah, I know. But I'm not gonna let someone like Kuroi get in the way of me being an idol."

Daisuke: "Ha, ha, that's good. Now, I'll go ahead and work on getting dinner ready."

Keiko: "Okay, I'll be upstairs until then."

Keiko walked up the stairs, entered her bedroom, and lays down on her bed while looking out the window, thinking about everything that had happened to her today. Although she is glad that she was able to meet some of 876 Pro's idols, get more work done, and that Yumi was able to meet some of her idol companions, she was still concerned about how she's going to handle 961 Pro and their president. But she knows that she's got friends that got her back, no matter what happens.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Chapter 7: Keiko and Hibiki

**A/N In this chapter, Keiko gets to do some kendo and Hibiki tags along to see. Be sure to let me know how you like this story and my OC character. I do not own The iDOLMASTER.**

Chapter 7: Keiko and Hibiki

Keiko had just walked into the 765 Pro studio after having getting more jobs done for the day and was walking up the stairs. But then, as she opened the door to the breakroom, she sees Hibiki as she was swinging around a shinai that Keiko had brought in for her to take to her kendo class after finishing her duties as an idol.

Keiko: "Hibiki?"

Hibiki: "Oh! Uh, hey there, Keiko."

Keiko: "What are you doing with my shinai?"

Hibiki: "Ah, sorry. I saw it lying around and wanted to see what it's like to wield one of these."

Keiko: "Well, you're doing it wrong."

Hibiki: "Huh? I am?"

Keiko: "Yeah."

Hibiki: "Oh. Well, can you show me how to do it right?"

Keiko: "Uh, maybe some other time."

Hibiki: "Aw, okay."

Hibiki sets Keiko's shinai down and asks,

Hibiki: "Are you going to do some kendo soon?"

Keiko: "Yeah, in my kendo class. That's pretty much the reason why I brought my gear here so that I can bring them with me after I get done with my jobs."

Hibiki: "Right. So, how did they go?"

Keiko: "Well, they weren't all easy, especially the last one I was in. Then again, I never said that they would be easy. I'm a little tired, but I still got plenty of energy for my class."

Hibiki: "That's good. Can I come with you?"

Keiko: "Huh? You want to come to my kendo class?"

Hibiki: "Yeah. I want to see just how good you are in kendo."

Keiko: "Uh… well, as long as my sensei doesn't mind you being there, I guess you can come."

Hibiki: "Great!"

But then, Hibiki starts look around the room as if she had lost something, and says,

Hibiki: "Hey, have you seen Hamuzou anywhere?"

Keiko: "Hamuzou?"

Hibiki: "My hamster."

Keiko: "Oh. Um… no, I haven't."

Hibiki: "Hm, I wonder where he is."

But then, they hear squeaking coming from Keiko's kendo bag, she walks up to it and takes out her helmet. Hamuzou jumps out of it and does a gag reflex.

Keiko: "Whoa. Uh, found him."

Hibiki: "Hamuzou! There you are! What were you doing in there?"

She picks him up as he only responds by squeaking to her. Although Keiko couldn't understand anything that Hamuzou was saying, Hibiki could as she said,

Hibiki: "Well, you should have known better than to climb into that thing."

Keiko: "You can understand what he's saying?"

Hibiki: "Yeah, sure I can."

Keiko: "But how?"

Hibiki: "Well, when you live with a family full of animals, it's a skill that comes in very handy in knowing how to deal with each and every one of them."

Keiko: "Oh. So, you have a lot of pets then?"

Hibiki: "Mm-hmm."

Keiko: "What kind of pets?"

Hibiki tells all the pets that she keeps at home and the names of each and every one of them, including Hamuzou.

Keiko: "Whoa. How do you handle having so many animals?"

Hibiki: "It's no problemo for me. Besides, they're my family and I love them."

Keiko: "I can tell."

Hibiki: "Do you have any pets?"

Keiko: "No. I thought about getting one, like a dog or something, but Grandpa says that having a pet will eventually lead to being heartbroken after it passes away."

Hibiki: "Oh. Well, he probably worries too much."

Hamuzou leaps on to Hibiki's shoulder and squeaks near her ear.

Hibiki: "Huh? What is it, Hamuzou?… Really?… Okay, I'll ask. Hey, Keiko."

Keiko: "What's up?"

Hibiki: "Remember that song that you played for us with your flute when we all first met you?"

Keiko: "Yeah."

Hibiki: "Hamuzou wants you to play it again. He really likes it. You think you can do it for him?"

Keiko: "Uh, sure."

Keiko takes out her flute and starts playing the same song that she played for all of the idols on the day she had been recruited. Hamuzou was once again completely content to the song as he was the first time while Keiko played the flute. As she finished, she says,

Keiko: "So, did Hamuzou enjoy it?"

Hibiki: "Yeah, he appreciates it. He also said thank you."

Keiko: "Oh, well, you're welcome, Hamuzou."

Hamuzou replies with a cheerful squeak as Keiko pets him a little bit around the ears.

Keiko: "Well, my kendo class is gonna start in half an hour. So, if you still wanna go, we'd better leave now."

Hibiki: "Okay."

Keiko picks up her kendo gear and the two idols head out to the building where Keiko's class is. Along the way, Hibiki asks,

Hibiki: "Hey, Keiko. How long have you been learning kendo?"

Keiko: "It's been three years since I first started."

Hibiki: "Do you really like it?"

Keiko: "Yeah, I do. You know, the reason why I decided to take kendo was actually because of all the trouble I had gotten into at school."

Hibiki: "Really?"

Keiko: "Yeah. After I did a few times in middle school, that's when Grandpa and I agreed that I should try something that would help me get away from that, and that's when I started taking this class."

Hibiki: "Oh. So, has it been working for you?"

Keiko: "Well, in a way, yeah, but I still ended up getting this scar on my elbow a year after I started."

Hibiki: "Oh yeah, I heard about that at the office. Does it bother you? Your past, I mean."

Keiko: "Sometimes, yeah, it does."

Hibiki: "Well, you can't let something like that keep you down. The past is the past, you know."

Keiko: "Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks, Hibiki."

Hibiki: "No problemo."

Keiko: "Hey, look, we're almost there."

When they got to the building, there were two minutes to spare before the class was about to start. As Keiko had gone to change into her kendo outfit, Hibiki entered the dojo where the rest of the students were.

Hibiki: "Wow, looks like Keiko has plenty of friends and rivals in here, huh, Hamuzou?"

When everyone noticed the presence of an idol from 765 Pro, they all started whispering among themselves. It wasn't long until the sensei of the class walked up to her and asked why she was here. When he did, Keiko had appeared next to him in full uniform and says that she had wanted to come to observe her and see what she had learned. He agrees that she can stay as long as she doesn't interfere with any of his students' teachings. Everyone was seated near the wall as two of the students were about to have a match. While they were dueling, Hibiki whispers to Keiko.

Hibiki: "Hey, Keiko."

Keiko: "Hm? What is it?"

Hibiki: "I was wondering, do you have any rivals in this class? You know, someone here that you try to be better at in kendo?"

Keiko: "Uh, well, actually there is."

Hibiki: "Really? Who is it?"

Keiko: "His name is Oroku. He joined this class two weeks before me. He and I have been rivals in kendo ever since we met."

Hibiki: "Oh, that's cool."

Keiko: "Yeah. You know, when I first started kendo, I had some trouble at the beginning, but I had a little help with one of the students here."

Hibiki: "You did?"

Keiko: "Yeah. She's a student that's a year ahead of me, named Sakura. She gave a few tips and helps me practice every now and then."

Hibiki: "Wow, so she's like a rival and mentor to you, huh?"

Keiko: "Yeah, I guess so."

And then, the sensei walked up to them and told them to remain quiet. Shortly after, the match between the two students was done, and then everyone else, including Keiko, had begun practicing their skills with each other. Hibiki had remained seated near the wall as she watched Keiko swinging away with her shinai and blocking the attacks that were coming here way.

Hibiki: "Wow, Keiko _is_ pretty good, don't you think, Hamuzou?"

The little hamster squeaked in agreement. After a while of practicing, Keiko was now being matched up against her rival, Oroku. As they were getting ready, Hibiki wished her good luck. When the match started, she watched as Keiko and Oroku went at each other with their shinais. A few minutes later, Keiko had won the match against her rival and everyone went back to practicing. After everyone had done plenty of practice, the sensei tells them what they will be learning next week and dismisses the class. Once Keiko was back in her casual outfit, she and Hibiki were now standing outside the building, and say,

Hibiki: "You were pretty awesome in there, Keiko. I'm glad that Hamuzou and I came with you."

Keiko: "Yeah, well, I'm just lucky that I had the time to be here today."

Hibiki: "You know, you should totally show your fans just how skilled you are when it comes to kendo, or maybe even show them how good you are with that flute of yours, just like how I show my fans how I interact with other animals."

Keiko: "Hm… I haven't really thought about that yet, and now that I think about it, I'm not really sure what to do yet."

Hibiki: "Well, when you do decide, be sure to let us all know, you hear?"

Keiko: "Yeah, I will."

Hibiki: "Anyway, I gotta get home now and feed everyone. See ya later, Keiko."

Keiko: "Okay. Bye, Hibiki."

And so, the two idols had gone their separate ways to head home. As Keiko was walking down the street, she looks through a window of a store and sees her commercial appear on the T.V., announcing that she has joined 765 Pro. When the commercial ended, a teenage girl that was also watching the commercial looks at her and says,

Teen girl: "Hey, it's you. You're Keiko Naohara!"

Keiko: "Huh? Um, yeah. Hi there."

Teen girl: "Wow, this is so cool! Can I have your autograph, please?"

Keiko: "Yeah, sure."

The girl took out a pen and a magazine for her to sign on. When Keiko looked at the magazine, she saw a picture of herself on it and signed next to it. Keiko gives back the pen and magazine to the girl, they say goodbye to each other, and Keiko continues her walk home.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. Chapter 8: Keiko and Takane

**A/N In this chapter, Keiko tries to figure out the mysterious Takane. Be sure to let me know how you like this story and my OC character. I do not own The iDOLMASTER.**

Chapter 8: Keiko and Takane

Few weeks have passed and Keiko now has more fans of her own than she did before. Knowing this, she decides that it was time for her to use a disguise to get around without being recognized. She was now walking around town while wearing a gray open hoodie with the hood over her head. While she was walking, she hears a few people on the streets talking about her, reading the magazine about her, and her commercial being shown on the T.V.s around town. But then, three boys that were none other than Touma, Hokuto and Shouta, the idols of "Project: Jupiter", bumped into her as they came out of nowhere around the corner. Her hood had slipped off her head due to the impact and Touma says,

Touma: "Hey, watch where you're going, would ya?"

Keiko: "Sorry about that, but you bumped into _me_."

Touma: "Whatever… hey, hold on. Aren't you 765 Pro's newest rookie idol?"

Keiko: "Uh… yeah, I am."

Hokuto: "Ciao. We're Jupiter"

Shouta: "Nice to meet ya."

Keiko: "Yeah, I hear about you three. Nice to meet you, too."

Shouta: "What're you up to?"

Keiko: "Well, I just got done doing a performance with two of my friends and I was gonna go and get some lunch."

Touma: "Hm, so you've been working hard then, huh?"

Keiko: "You could say that."

Hokuto: "Well, it seems to be paying off since you're becoming well known as an idol throughout the city."

Keiko: "Yeah, looks like it."

Touma: "You know, I used to be a rookie myself, but that was shortly before until I became Jupiter."

Hokuto: "You mean when _we_ became Jupiter. Right, Touma?"

Touma: "Yeah, what about it?"

Keiko: "Right… anyway, aren't you all a part of 961 Pro?"

Touma: "Yeah, we _used_ to be a part of 961 Pro."

Shouta: "Yeah, but we're done with them."

Hokuto: "We have been for quite some time."

Keiko: "Oh. Well, they've got such a _pleasant_ guy for a president."

Touma took note of her sarcasm and figured what she meant.

Touma: "Yeah? Well then, let me give a little piece of advice for you; Watch your back out there. Not everyone in this kind of line of work is willing to play nicely."

Suddenly, Takane had appeared behind Keiko without warning, and says,

Takane: "Hello, Keiko. Jupiter."

Touma: "Gah, Takane…"

Shouta: "Uh-oh, here we go…"

Takane: "You weren't trying to intimidate my new friend here, were you?"

Touma: "Uh, n-no, of course not. I- we were just saying hi to Keiko and wishing her good luck in her career with you all."

Takane: "Hmm… is that right, Keiko?"

Keiko wasn't sure why Touma was acting all nervous with Takane, but given the fact that he didn't exactly try to intimidate her, she responds,

Keiko: "…Yeah, we were just saying hi."

Touma: "Yeah, t-there, you see?"

Takane: "Hm…"

Touma: "Uh, w-well, anyway, we'll just be on our way then. Come on, you two."

Shouta: "Whatever you say…"

Hokuto: "Ciao."

As Jupiter was walking away, Keiko could hear Shouta and Hokuto teasing Touma for his fear of Takane. The two idols also started walking while the redhead wrapped the hood back on her head.

Takane: "Was Jupiter giving you any problems, Keiko?"

Keiko: "Not really. Touma was actually giving me some advice… but it sounded more like a warning than advice."

Takane: "I see."

Keiko: "But, Takane, why was he acting so scared around you?"

Takane: "That I cannot say, as it is a mystery to me as well."

Keiko: "Oh."

Takane: "I've noticed that you are in disguise right now, Keiko."

Keiko: "Oh, yeah, I am. It's a little something I came up with myself, giving the fact that I have more fans now. What do you think?"

Takane: "I think it suits you very well."

Keiko: "Thanks. Makoto and Yukiho think so, too."

Takane: "They do?"

Keiko: "Yeah. After we got done performing "Alright", I showed this to them and they said that it would no doubt help keep me from being recognized."

Takane: "I see. But I would suggest that you add a little something to it."

Keiko: "Like what?"

Takane: "Well, perhaps you could wear a pair of sunglasses, or maybe even a scarf. Whatever you decide would increase your chances of remaining hidden amongst the crowd."

Keiko: "Huh. Okay, I guess I can give that some thought… but, hold on, how come you're not in disguise, Takane?"

Takane: "Classified."

Keiko: "What? Um, okay…"

And then, as they were near a café, Keiko was about to head inside until she was stopped as Takane said,

Takane: "Is that where you were going to?"

Keiko: "Uh, yeah. I was gonna go in there and grab some lunch for my lunch break."

Takane: "I think you deserve to eat somewhere better than this."

Keiko: "Huh?"

Takane: "Come with me, Keiko. I have a better place in mind that we can go to for lunch."

Keiko: "Well, um, if you insist…"

Keiko follows Takane to a different street and they both arrived to a restaurant called, "Ramen Nijuurou".

Keiko: "This is where you like to eat?"

Takane: "Yes, it is. Do you like ramen, Keiko?"

Keiko: "Well, sushi is usually my favorite, but I guess I can go for some ramen."

Takane: "Very well, then let's go in."

They both went inside and made their orders. Keiko had gotten her a regular bowl of ramen noodles while Takane had gotten a big bowl full of ramen, which had surprised Keiko from the sight of it while she was eating from her own bowl.

Keiko: "Whoa! Takane, you're really gonna eat all that?"

Takane: "Yes, Keiko."

After Takane had taken few bites, Keiko asks,

Keiko: "How can you eat that much ramen in one bowl?"

Takane swallows the noodles in her mouth before answering,

Takane: "Classified."

Keiko: "What? Why do you keep saying that? Do you not trust me enough to tell me or something?"

Takane: "Keiko, it is not because I do not trust you. It is just that I do not wish to answer personal questions about myself."

Keiko: "Oh. Well, I don't really know much about you, Takane. So, is there anything that you _can_ tell me about yourself?"

Takane: "…Everyone at 765 Pro is also curious about my history, so I don't think I can provide you with much information. I will, however, admit that I admire the way you play the flute."

Keiko: "Oh, well, thanks. To be honest, the flute wasn't the first instrument that I played."

Takane: "It wasn't?"

Keiko: "No. When I was younger, my dad had let me play with different kinds of instruments that he played with as an idol, like the piano, guitar and drums. But the one that I liked the most was the flute. That's when he had got me my own flute on my tenth birthday."

Takane: "Ah, I see. The "Rising Cranes" were truly a fascinating unit, and I think you are doing very well in carrying on their legacy. Do you feel the same?"

Keiko: "Yeah, actually I do."

Takane: "That's good."

Keiko: "But I have been having some trouble lately."

Takane: "Oh?"

Keiko takes another bite of ramen before she said,

Keiko: "I've been having trouble keeping up with my school work with all the jobs I've been doing as an idol."

Takane: "I see. Well, you can't put off school just because you're an idol, you know."

Keiko: "Yeah, I know that. It's just that I've been getting more work to do and it's getting harder to keep up with them."

Takane: "…Well, don't fret, Keiko. I'm certain you'll manage."

Keiko: "Yeah, hopefully… Have you had this kind of problem before, Takane?"

Takane: "Classified."

Keiko: "Ah, figures."

They continued eating their ramen until they were done. Keiko only had two regular bowls while Takane had ten big bowls. After they got done eating and paid for the meal, they stepped outside the restaurant and Takane says,

Takane: "Did you enjoy your meal, Keiko?"

Keiko: "Yeah, it was good. Thanks for bringing me here."

Takane: "My pleasure."

Keiko: "I still can't believe that you ate all that ramen, Takane. I don't you how you do it."

Takane: "All that matters is that we both had a good meal."

Keiko: "Uh… yeah, right. Well, I may not know much about you, Takane, but I do know this; you're a great idol, and a good friend."

Takane smiled at her compliments.

Takane: "Thank you, Keiko. That's real sweet of you."

Keiko: "You're welcome. Well, I'm gonna head out now. See you later."

Takane: "Farewell, Keiko."

But when Keiko had taken a few steps away, Takane stops her by saying,

Takane: "Oh, Keiko!"

Keiko: "Hm? What?"

Takane: "You are now aware that 961 Pro is our enemy, correct?"

Keiko: "Yeah."

Takane: "Then you must remember to remain on your guard at all times. President Kuroi will try anything to discredit us, and I do emphasize the word _anything_."

Keiko knew why Takane had told her all that, and she had good reason to. Even though Kuroi hasn't tried anything ever since he tried to bribe her into his agency, that doesn't mean that he wouldn't try to strike again and there was no telling how or where he would do it. So, she would have to remain on her guard in case he ever does.

Keiko: "I will. Thanks."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. Chapter 9: Keiko and Miki

**A/N In this chapter, Keiko gets to use what she learned from her Grandpa to fix things while Miki gets to watch. Be sure to let me know how you like this story and my OC character. I do not own The iDOLMASTER.**

Chapter 9: Keiko and Miki

Keiko was inside the breakroom of the studio, sitting on the couch, taking apart a digital watch on the table with a screwdriver and some tools placed beside it. Miki comes in the room, and sees Keiko.

Miki: "Hey there, Keiko!"

Keiko: "Hm? Oh, hi, Miki."

Miki: "Hey, what're you doing to your watch?"

Keiko: "Oh, this isn't my watch, it belongs to a friend of mine."

Miki: "Oh. What are you trying to do with it?"

Keiko: "Well, yesterday he came up to me and said that it just stopped working for him for some reason, and asked me if I could find out what's wrong with it."

Miki: "Oh, okay. So, have you figured out why it won't work?"

Keiko: "Not yet. I'd just started working on it, and it'll probably take a while before I'll know what the problem is."

Miki: "Okay."

Miki took a seat on the other couch to watch Keiko as she continues tinkering with the watch to figure out the problem. After a while of watching Keiko attempting to fix the watch, she smiles as she says,

Miki: "Boy, you really look like you know what you're doing, Keiko."

Keiko: "Thanks."

Miki: "Miki is really curious as to how you learned to fix watches."

Keiko: "My Grandpa taught me how, and it's not just with watches, he showed how to fix other types of machinery, too. Said that it would come in handy someday, and, well, he was right."

Miki: "Yeah, Miki thinks so, too. Do you like learning how to fix things?"

Keiko: "With my Grandpa, yeah. It's also a way for us to spend time together."

Miki: "Really?"

Keiko: "Mm-hmm. Grandpa came up with the idea to show me how to repair when Yumi and I first started living with him. At first, I thought that I was gonna end up breaking things and mess up a lot, but the more time I spent learning, the more easy it became for me. I'm glad that a watch was one of the things he showed me how to work with. Otherwise, I'd be clueless of what to do right now. Know what I mean?"

Miki: "Yeah, Miki sure does. Miki also thinks that you have an awesome grandpa."

Keiko: "Yeah, me too. Hmm… let's see. Maybe… ah, I think I know what the problem is. The battery must be dead. He's gonna have to buy a new one. That or a new watch."

By the time Keiko had managed to put the digital watch back together, she glanced up at Miki and finds her asleep on the couch.

Keiko: "Uh… Miki?"

Miki only responds by muttering in her sleep.

Keiko: "Okay, then…"

Keiko puts her friend's watch in her pocket, picks up the tools on the table and leaves to put them back where she had found them. Miki remained exactly where she was, napping on the couch in peace. But then, when she had woken up, she noticed that Keiko was no longer in the room.

Miki: "Keiko? Hey, Keiko! Hm, where'd she go? Miki wants to know if she fixed that watch."

Miki leaves the room to find the redhead idol. As she looked around the building to find her, she suddenly starts hearing music and decides to find out where it was coming from. When Miki was walking down the hall, she could no longer hear the music and sees Iori and Yayoi leave the kitchen as they were chatting and walking. When Miki walked inside the kitchen, she sees a music box on the table in front of her. She walked up to the music box, opened it and leaned forward to examine it while saying,

Miki: "Wow. Miki didn't know Deko-chan was interested in music boxes. Miki wants to hear more."

Miki picks up the music box, winds it up and starts listening to the music it was playing. Eventually, she started dancing around with it as she was really enjoying herself with it. But then, the music box slips out of her hand and as it hits the floor, the pieces inside it spread across the floor. Miki was anxiously trying to put it back together, but to no avail. She then began freaking out as she knew that the Minase daughter would definitely not be pleased with the mistake she made with her new music box and she didn't know what to do. And then, Keiko walks in the room while Miki still looked worried.

Keiko: "Miki? What's the matter?"

Miki: "Ah, Keiko! Um…"

Keiko: "What happened here?"

Miki: "Uh… well, Miki might've accidently broken Deko-chan's new music box."

Keiko: "Deko-chan? Who's… oh, are you talking about Iori?"

Miki: "Yes."

Keiko: "Huh. Well, how'd this happen?"

Miki: "Well, Deko-chan came in here with Yayoi and a music box. Miki came in here after they left and played with it for a while, but then it slipped out of Miki's hand, and now… ohh, Miki just doesn't know what to do."

But then, Miki recalled the moment of when she watched Keiko trying to fix the digital watch, and says,

Miki: "Hey, that's right! You said that you knew how to fix things because your Grandpa taught you. So, that means that you know how to fix a music box, too, right?"

Keiko: "Um, well, I can try. But I'm gonna need some tools to fix it."

Miki: "Okay, then you can go and get some while Miki stays here to pick up all the pieces."

Keiko: "Wait, what? But I-"

Miki: "Please, Keiko? Miki doesn't want Deko-chan to see her music box like this."

Keiko: "I, uh… oh, all right."

Miki: "Thanks."

Keiko left the room to get the tools while Miki picked up the pieces of the music box and placed them on the table. Keiko eventually returns with some tools, places them on the table while sitting down on the chair. She inspects each of the parts of the music box, and mutters,

Keiko: "Hm, this shouldn't be too tough. Luckily, it's not broken too badly. If I can get it done quick enough, I'll have this thing back together like nothing ever happened."

Miki: "Great! Then Miki will keep an eye out to let you know if Deko-chan comes this way."

Keiko: "Okay, you do that."

Miki stands by the door as she cracked it open while Keiko worked on fixing the music box. One by one, she assembles the pieces back together and placed them back to where they go. Miki kept watching the halls in case Iori or Yayoi decided to come back for the music box while also watching Keiko work on it for a few seconds a couple times. After a few minutes had passed, Keiko says,

Keiko: "Ah, there. That should do it."

Miki: "Huh? Hey, does that mean you fixed it, Keiko?"

Keiko: "Only one way to find out."

Miki stands by the table as Keiko winds up the music box and it started playing its sweet music perfectly. This time it had been left on the table as it played. As it had nearly finished, Iori and Yayoi suddenly walked in.

Yayoi: "Hi, Keiko-san. Hi, Miki-san."

Keiko: "Yayoi. Iori. Hey there."

Miki: "Hello."

Iori: "What do you two think you're doing?"

Miki: "Oh, we were just listening to your new music box, Deko-chan."

Iori shouts after Miki mentioned her nickname saying,

Iori: "Who are you calling 'Deko-chan'?"

Keiko: "Geez. Uh, I take it you don't like to be called that, Iori?"

Iori: "Of course I don't! Hmph! Besides, that's not even my music box."

Miki: "What?"

Keiko: "It's not?"

Yayoi: "No, it's mine. Iori-chan had got for me while we were out shopping. I was gonna take it home with me and show it to everyone."

Yayoi picks up the music box and closes it shortly after it finished playing it's music.

Miki: "Oh. Well, it's a good thing that it's not broken right now."

Keiko: "D'ah! Miki!"

Yayoi: "What? Broken?"

Keiko: "Uh, well, I mean, of course it's not broken. I mean, how could it be, right?"

Iori: "Hm?… Wait a second. Did you two do anything to damage the music box while we were gone?"

Keiko: "Um, uh, n-no. Don't be silly, Iori. We just opened it and listened to the song it was playing."

Iori: "That so? Then why are there tools lying around on the table?"

Keiko: "Huh? Oh, those. Well, I, uh…"

Miki: "Because Keiko was trying to fix a watch that belongs to one of her friends."

Keiko: "Huh? Oh! Yeah, that's it."

Keiko takes out her friend's digital watch to prove her explanation.

Miki: "Oh, hey, Keiko. Did you manage to fix it?"

Keiko: "No, I think that the battery's dead, so there's really nothing I can do to make it work."

Miki: "Oh."

Iori: "Since when are you an expert on repairing stuff?"

Keiko: "Well, since my Grandpa showed me how to, and I'm not really an expert. I was only shown how to work with a few wires, gears and tools and stuff like that."

Iori: "Hm… all right, then. Come on, Yayoi, let's go."

Yayoi: "Okay, Iori-chan. Goodbye, Keiko-san and Miki-san."

Keiko and Miki: "Bye."

After the young idols had left with the music box, Keiko sighs in relief while leaning against the chair and hanging her head backwards, knowing that they did not discover the mistake Miki made.

Miki: "Well, that went pretty well, don't you think, Keiko?"

Keiko: "Ah, yeah. More or less…"

Miki: "And thanks for covering for Miki, Keiko. Miki's really glad that you did."

Keiko: "Yeah, sure. No problem."

Keiko stands up from the chair and says,

Keiko: "Well, I gotta go now."

Miki: "Huh? Where are you going?"

Keiko: "To do some school work that I still need to finish."

Miki: "Oh, all right, then."

But just as Keiko reached for the door, it already started to open and the Producer was right in front of her.

Producer: "Ah, Keiko. Miki. I was looking for you two."

Keiko: "Producer-san."

Miki: "Hi, Honey!"

Keiko: "Huh? "Honey"?"

Producer: "Ah, yes, Keiko. That's what Miki likes to call me. Anyway, we need to get going now."

Keiko: "What?… Oh, right. But, Producer-san, I still have some school work that I need to finish. Couldn't we just leave until after I-?"

Producer: "No. Sorry, Keiko, but I'm afraid there's no time for that. You can work on finishing it after you get done with your schedule for today."

Keiko: "Aw, okay."

Producer: "Well, come on, you two. Let's get going."

Miki: "Okay, Honey!"

Keiko: "Right behind ya. But, uh, Miki?"

Miki: "Huh? What is it, Keiko?"

Keiko: "Why do you call Producer-san "Honey"?"

Miki: "Because he's really special, so he's Honey."

Keiko: "Oh. Okay…"

Keiko follows her comrades down the stairs while Miki clung to the Producer's arm until they got outside. The Producer gets in the driver's seat of a car, Miki sits beside him and Keiko gets in the back seat while the Producer drives them down the road to do their idol work.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	11. Chapter 10: Keiko and Haruka

**A/N In this chapter, Keiko spends her day off hanging out with Haruka, but an unfortunate event could spoil their entire day. Be sure to let me know how you like this story and my OC character. I do not own The iDOLMASTER.**

Chapter 10: Keiko and Haruka

Keiko was inside the kitchen of the studio, writing down some words on a school paper. While she was writing, Haruka came into the room, and says,

Haruka: "Hi, Keiko."

Keiko: "Hey, Haruka. What's up?"

Haruka: "I was just coming in here to get a drink. What's that you're writing on?"

Keiko: "This? It's just some work that I've been meaning to get done, which is also due by tomorrow."

Haruka: "It is?"

Keiko: "Yeah, and since that today is my day off, I've got more than enough time to finish it."

Haruka: "That's good. So, do you know what you'll be doing after you get done with your work?"

Keiko: "Uh… well, I'm haven't exactly given any thought about what to do after I get done with this. Did you have something in mind?"

Haruka: "Um… not exactly… ah, wait, I know. How about we go do some karaoke?"

Keiko: "Karaoke?"

Haruka: "Yeah. Have you ever done it before?"

Keiko: "Well, yeah, but that was a long time ago."

Haruka: "Would you like to after you get done?"

Keiko: "Yeah, okay."

Haruka: "Great."

But when Haruka started walking towards the fridge, she slips and falls on the floor. Keiko instantly got up from the chair, and says,

Keiko: "Haruka! Are you okay?"

Haruka: "Ah, yeah, I'm fine."

Keiko: "You sure?"

Haruka: "Yes. I just slipped and fell, is all. I'll be okay."

Keiko: "All right, then."

And then, Haruka got back up, got a drink from the fridge and left while the redhead continued to finish her work. About half an hour later, she managed to get it all done, finds Haruka in the breakroom and tells her she is ready to go do some karaoke. As they were heading out the door, Haruka puts on her hat and glasses while Keiko puts on the hoodie, wraps the hood over her head, takes out a pair of sunglasses and puts them on.

Haruka: "That's a nice disguise you have, Keiko."

Keiko: "You like it?"

Haruka: "Mm-hmm."

Keiko: "Thanks. I like yours, too. You know, this hoodie was actually all my idea, but then Takane told me that I should add something to it, and, well, that's where these sunglasses come in."

Haruka: "Oh, that's good. By the way, when was the last time you did karaoke?"

Keiko: "Um, well, it was actually when I was younger, back when my Mom and Dad were still around."

Haruka: "Really?"

Keiko: "Yeah, when I was ten-years-old. They took Yumi and I to this place where we could do karaoke together. Mom and Dad were the ones that did most of the singing, but then, they let me sing a song."

Haruka: "Wow, so, how did you do?"

Keiko: "Well, I didn't exactly do as well as them, but my voice has gotten a lot better since that day."

Haruka: "Yeah. So, this'll be like a way for you to see how much you've improved on your singing."

Keiko: "Heh, yeah, I guess so."

The two idols arrived to the karaoke place, got inside one of it's rooms and started browsing through the song list to choose what to sing first.

Haruka: "Which one do you wanna sing first, Keiko?"

Keiko: "Uh… I'm not sure. There's a lot to choose from. How about you go first, Haruka?"

Haruka: "Okay, then. Hmm… ah, I know. I'll do "Go My Way"."

Keiko: "All right, then. Good luck."

Haruka started the song, picked up the microphone and began singing the lyrics on screen.

Haruka: "_GO MY WAY! GO AHEAD! __I'll try my best to become the me I want to be the most_!"

She continued singing the song while Keiko was tapping her feet to the beat. When the song finished, she received a score of 89.

Keiko: "Wow, you did really well, Haruka."

Haruka: "Thanks. Now it's your turn. Do you know what you're going to sing, Keiko?"

Keiko: "Uh, yeah. I think I'll go with… "my song"."

Haruka: "That's good. I'll start it up for you. Do your best."

Haruka gives the microphone to Keiko, starts the song for her, and the redhead starts to sing.

Keiko: "_I'll start walking on this never ending road before me. I'll run through and embrace this unknown, yet new aspiration._"

As Keiko was singing, Haruka was clapping her hands to the beat. As she sang the last of the lyrics, it gave her a score of 74.

Keiko: "What? Aw, I was sure I did better than that."

Haruka: "Well, you did your best, Keiko, and I think you were great."

Keiko: "Thanks, but I know I can get a higher score than that. Haruka, if you don't mind, I'd like to give it another go."

Haruka: "Really? Well, if you insist."

She starts the song again for Keiko and she started singing all the lyrics again. This time she looked more focused than the last time. By the time the song ended she received a new score of 85.

Keiko: "Ah, yeah. That's more like it."

Haruka: "Way to go, Keiko. You got a much higher score this time."

Keiko: "Yeah, I did. Sorry about taking an extra turn like that, Haruka. If you want, you can take one, too."

Haruka: "No, that's okay, Keiko."

Keiko: "All right, then. Well, it's your turn now."

The two spent the hour singing the songs by 765 Pro, each of them receiving good scores every time and Haruka always ended up with a higher score than Keiko. By the time they got done, they decided to go find a place to eat while they were walking down the streets.

Haruka: "So, how did you enjoy your second time doing karaoke, Keiko?"

Keiko: "It certainly brings back memories, and I did have fun. Thanks for taking me there."

Haruka: "You're welcome."

Keiko: "Do you do karaoke often? I mean, you were besting almost every score you got on each of the songs."

Haruka: "Yeah, karaoke is one of my favorite hobbies."

Keiko: "Ah, I guess that explains it."

And then they were stopped by a red light. After it changed to green, they continued their walk and Haruka kept the conversation going.

Haruka: "I'm really glad that you had fun, Keiko. I really enjoy moments like these. Spending time together with friends, bonding with them and working together."

Keiko: "Yeah, me too. You know, I'm really glad that I got to join 765 Pro, because I got to meet you guys. You're all such good friends."

Haruka: "That's nice. I'm glad that you joined, too… You know, Keiko, truth be told, there was actually one time where I thought we were starting to drift apart with all the work we've been doing as idols, but then we all came together again so we could do another concert together."

Keiko: "That's good. I couldn't imagine any one of us drifting apart."

Haruka: "Me neither. So, do you like everyone in 765 Pro?"

Keiko: "Yeah… well, to be honest, I'm sort of on good terms with Iori since she still acts like a spoiled brat. I'm very clueless when it comes to talking with Takane. Miki's, well, kinda confusing, and I have to admit, Ritsuko-san can be a bit bossy sometimes."

Haruka: "Heh, yeah, well, that's just the way everyone is, I suppose. How about everyone else?"

Keiko: "Oh, yeah, you and the others are all good. Also, I think I caught Kotori daydreaming a couple days ago."

Haruka: "You did?"

Keiko: "Yeah, and after I did, she sort of took off. Does she do that often?"

Haruka: "Well, um, I'm not really sure about that."

Keiko: "Oh. Okay."

Haruka: "So, where exactly are we gonna eat, Keiko?"

Keiko: "Uh… um…"

But before Keiko could even make a decision, all of a sudden, a man was dashing down the sidewalk behind them. They were knocked down onto the concrete by the man as he ran right past them, and the redhead's sunglasses fell off after colliding to the floor. At first, they thought he was just a guy in a big rush for some reason, but as they were getting back up, Haruka said,

Haruka: "Ah, Keiko! My purse! It's gone!"

Keiko: "What? Wait, then- h-HEY! YOU THIEF! GET BACK HERE!"

Keiko was immediately on her feet and was running down the sidewalk, chasing the man that was trying to get away with Haruka's purse. It wasn't an easy task to do since there were plenty of people in the way, but Keiko pushed through them without hesitating. The man even ran through a red light and was nearly ran over by a car as it stopped before it could hit him and kept running. Keiko was lucky not to have a car driving towards her as she ran across the road. Eventually, the man turned left, Keiko follows him straight towards an alley. He made another turn, but runs into a dead-end. The man had nowhere else to run and that's when the redhead caught up to him.

Keiko: "Hold it right there, you purse snatcher."

The man turned to face her, and says,

Thief: "What do you want, little girl?"

Keiko: "You have something that belongs to a friend of mine. I'm taking it back."

Thief: "I'd like to see you try. I took this thing fair and square."

Keiko: "And what do you plan to do with that purse anyway?"

Thief: "Get a few bucks out from it. What else?"

Keiko: "That's not gonna happen, because one way or another, I'm not leaving without that purse!"

The man looked around him, noticed a steel pipe next to him and picked it up from the ground.

Thief: "You'd better just turn around and walk away right now before somebody gets hurt."

Keiko: "Put down that pipe, and the purse, right now."

Thief: "Why don't you come make me?"

Keiko: "Didn't your mother ever tell you that you shouldn't hit a lady?"

Thief: "Maybe. But then again, I hardly ever listened to anything my mother had to say to me."

Keiko: "Listen, I'm telling you, you do not wanna do this!"

Meanwhile, Haruka had managed to catch up and was standing outside of the alley that she was sure that she saw Keiko running towards, she hears shouting coming from it and recognized Keiko's voice in the middle of it and walked a few steps into the alley,

Haruka: "Keiko, are you there?… Keiko?"

Suddenly, she starts hearing grunting and banging in the alley. Haruka could definitely tell that her friend was in trouble. She wanted to help her, but if Keiko really was exchanging fists with the guy that took her purse, then she wouldn't want to be caught in the middle of it. She thought about calling the police, but then realized that her cellphone was inside her purse, which was completely inconvenient since it had been stolen from her. But then, a few moments later, the ruckus had stopped and she sees Keiko coming out with the purse in her hand, but she was also limping towards her with plenty of dirt on her clothes.

Haruka: "Keiko!"

She had rushed beside the redhead and says,

Haruka: "Oh no. Are you okay?"

Keiko: "Agh, I… I'm fine. Feeling sore, but fine."

Haruka: "Are you sure? I mean, what about that man?"

Keiko: "He's, ugh, knocked out at the moment."

As the two were walking out of the alley, Haruka says,

Haruka: "Aw, Keiko, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt like this."

Keiko: "Hey, don't worry about it, okay? I mean, ngh, I did manage to get your purse back."

Haruka: "Oh, right. Thanks. Oh and here are your sunglasses. I picked them up right after you ran off."

They gave each other their things back, Keiko puts on her sunglasses and hood, and Haruka asks.

Haruka: "You think we should report that man to the police?"

Keiko: "Nah, I'm pretty sure he won't try anything like that again. Come on, let's get out of here."

Haruka: "Okay."

They walked away from the area, and found a restaurant for them to eat at after walking for a few minutes. While they were inside, they ordered the food that they wanted and it eventually arrived to their table. Haruka casually took a few bites from her plate, but Keiko was barely eating as she a regretful look in her eyes the whole time while also covering her forehead with her hand.

Haruka: "Hey, Keiko. Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

Keiko: "I'm fine."

Haruka: "Okay. I mean, we don't have to talk about what happened back at the alley. I'm just hoping that you weren't hurt too badly."

Keiko: "No, I'll be okay."

Haruka: "Are you sure?"

Keiko: "Yeah, I'm used to it… Argh, but I really wish that I didn't do that!"

Haruka: "Huh?"

Keiko: "…Haruka, do you remember me mentioning about how I had dealt with bullies in my schools?"

Haruka: "Yes."

Keiko: "Well, my Grandpa has been very strict about me getting into fights with them, even though I never wanted to fight them in the first place. After I managed to get through middle school, he told me to never get into a fight with anyone else ever again, because if I did, then that's it. Now there are two fights that I can't tell him about. The one that I got this scar from, and now… now this."

Haruka: "Aw, Keiko…"

Keiko: "I don't know why this keeps happening to me. I never want to fight anyone. All I want is for them to leave my friends alone and back off."

A tear had leaked from one of Keiko's eyes and started sliding down across her cheek. Haruka didn't want to see her friend in such a depressed state and tries to cheer her up.

Haruka: "It's all right, Keiko. I understand that you don't like fighting. You were just standing up to what you believed was the right thing to do."

The redhead wiped off her tear from her face and responds,

Keiko: "Eh, thanks, Haruka. But if my Grandpa finds out what just happened today, who knows how he'll react about it."

Haruka: "Well, then, we just won't tell him. He doesn't have to know what happened to you with that man."

Keiko: "Really?"

Haruka: "Sure. We'll just keep this a secret, and once we get back to the studio, we'll get you all cleaned up so that'll it be like the whole thing never happened."

Keiko used her sleeve to clear up her eyes, and smiles.

Keiko: "Thanks, Haruka. I really appreciate it."

Haruka: "You're welcome, Keiko."

And so, they ate the rest of their meals, walked all the way back to 765 Pro and went upstairs to the kitchen. Luckily, no one else was in the room to start worrying about the way Keiko was looking right now. Haruka took out a rag, made it wet and used it clean up the dirt on Keiko. While she was doing so, she also ended up rubbing on the spots that was sore on Keiko when she inhaled sharply.

Haruka: "Oh, I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"

Keiko: "Agh, nah, you're fine."

Haruka: "Oh. Well, are you positive that you're okay?"

Keiko: "Yeah. I'm probably gonna be sore like this for a while, but I'll be fine."

Haruka: "Okay, that's good. Hey, um, what about the others, Keiko? Should we tell them about what happened?"

Keiko: "No, I don't want them to start worrying about me, too. Let's just keep it between the two of us, okay?"

Haruka: "Right."

After a few minutes, Haruka finished cleaning up Keiko, and says,

Haruka: "There. I did all I could, but I don't think anyone will be able to notice."

Keiko: "That's good. Thanks, Haruka. I'm feeling better than I was before. Anyways, I think I'm gonna head back home now."

Haruka: "Are you sure?"

Keiko: "Yeah."

Haruka: "Well, okay then… I guess I'll see you later."

Keiko: "Right. See ya."

And so, Keiko had put her disguise back on, walked out the room, gathered her things, headed out into the streets and straight towards home. When she arrived, Daisuke welcomed her and asked if anything special had happened. The redhead told him about how she had gone to karaoke, went out to eat after she was done there, but didn't mention anything about the incident about the fight with the thief in the alley. It was hard for Keiko, but she was relieved that her grandfather didn't learn about what happened to her with the thief.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	12. Chapter 11: Keiko and Azusa

**A/N In this chapter, Keiko goes shopping with Azusa, but her bad sense of direction could lead them into trouble. Be sure to let me know how you like this story and my OC character. I do not own The iDOLMASTER.**

Chapter 11: Keiko and Azusa

Yukiho: "I can hardly wait for Makoto-chan's birthday to come."

Takane: "You must remain patient, Yukiho. Her birthday is not until tomorrow morning."

Yukiho: "I-I know. I'm just… really excited."

Ami: "We're excited too, Yukipyon!"

Mami: "Yeah, Makochin's party is gonna be great!"

Ritsuko: "All right, settle down. We'll discuss how we're going to get what we need for the party once Keiko gets here."

Azusa: "I wonder where she is. She's usually here by now, right?"

All of the idols of 765 Pro, excluding Makoto after she had already left and Keiko for not arriving to the studio yet, were inside the breakroom to prepare for the party to celebrate the boyish idol's birthday that was one day away. Shortly after, the redhead makes her appearance in the room.

Haruka: "Ah, here she is now."

Ami and Mami: "Hi, Kei-neechan!"

Iori: "What took you so long?"

Keiko: "Sorry if I'm a lil late. I, uh, had some trouble waking up this morning."

Kotori: "Well, now that you're here, we can work on planning for Makoto-chan's birthday."

Ritsuko: "That's right."

Producer: "Okay, everyone. Let's go over on how we're gonna get everything we need for Makoto's birthday party; Keiko, you and Azusa will be in charge of getting the cake and a bouquet of flowers."

Keiko: "Sounds easy enough."

Azusa: "I agree."

Producer: "Haruka, Chihaya, Yukiho, Hibiki and Takane, you'll all work on getting the decorations."

Haruka, Chihaya, Yukiho, Hibiki and Takane: "Right."

Producer: "Miki, Iori, Yayoi, Ami and Mami, all of you can get the snacks and refreshments."

Ami and Mami: "You got it, Nii-chan!"

Yayoi: "Yeah, we can do this."

Miki: "You can count on us, Honey! How about you, Deko-chan? You think we can do it?"

Iori: "Stop calling me that!"

Yukiho: "Um, s-shouldn't we all get a gift for Makoto-chan, as well?"

Kotori: "Of course we will, Yukiho-chan. I'm sure everyone will work on finding a gift for Makoto-chan that she'll like before her birthday comes."

Yukiho: "Oh… Y-yeah, you're right."

Producer: "All right, now that we all know what to do, let's all get to work."

Everyone agreed as they circled up, placed their hands in the middle of the circle and said,

All idols: "765 Pro, fight-o!"

All of the idols headed out the door to leave the agency. Yukiho was at the very back of the group along with Keiko, and tugs her sleeve, which causes them to stop while halfway down the stairs, and she says,

Yukiho: "Keiko-chan?"

Keiko: "What is it, Yukiho?"

Yukiho: "Um, I… I-I need help."

Keiko: "Okay. What do you need help with?"

Yukiho: "W-well, I… I've been trying to think of a gift that Makoto-chan would really love; something that'll be just as good as the gift she had gotten for me on my birthday, but… I just can't seem to think of anything."

Keiko: "Oh, okay. Well, um… hmm… hey, I know! How about you get her a tiara?"

Yukiho: "Tiara?"

Keiko: "Yeah, sure. Makoto admires princesses, and a tiara is something that a princess wears. So, I bet if you got her one, she'd be able to feel like a princess."

Yukiho: "Ah, right, a tiara. That's what I should get her. Thanks, Keiko-chan."

Keiko: "You're welcome. Come on, we better not keep the others waiting."

When the two had exited the studio, they got into their groups and had set off to do their tasks. Keiko and Azusa decide to head down to a bakery and get a cake first before getting a bouquet. As they were heading down to the bakery, the older idol began talking to herself as she says,

Azusa: "I wonder what kind of cake we should get… oh, I probably shouldn't eat any of it during the party since I'm on a diet."

Keiko: "Hm?"

Azusa: "Oh, never mind. Hey, Keiko?"

Keiko: "Yeah?"

Azusa: "I really like how your hair looks. Especially with the color. It makes you look very unique."

Keiko: "Thanks, Azusa. You know, sometimes I wonder if I should let it grow out and try a new look or something."

Azusa: "There's no need for that. It looks fine the way it is."

Keiko: "All right, I'll take your word for it."

Azusa: "That's good. And you know, my hair didn't always used to be this short."

Keiko: "No?"

Azusa: "No. I used to have much longer hair, but then I had gotten it shortened after I had become a part of Ryuuguu Komachi, and I'm also hoping that would bring me one step closer to being with my destined someone."

Keiko: "Destined someone?"

Azusa: "Yes. It's my main motivation for when I became an idol, just like you are motivated into following your mother and father's footsteps."

Keiko: "Yeah, I guess you're right. I hope that you do find your destined someone."

Azusa: "That's sweet of you, Keiko. Thanks. But truth be told, I'm hoping that my destined someone will find _me_."

Keiko: "Oh, all right. Anyway, the bakery should be right around the corner."

Azusa: "That's good. My sense of direction isn't all that good."

And then, shortly after, the two had arrived to the bakery to find a birthday cake for the party that was going to take place tomorrow. They stepped inside and started looking through the cakes that were available in the shop.

Keiko: "Hmm… too bad Makoto never mentioned what her favorite kind of cake is. I guess we'll just have to decide on what we both like the most, and hope for the best."

Azusa: "Good idea. You know, Keiko, I think it'll be nice that we're only going to bring one cake to the office."

Keiko: "Hm? What do you mean by that?"

Azusa: "Well, you see, back when we all came together to celebrate Yukiho's birthday and Christmas, almost every one of us had picked out a cake to bring for the party."

Keiko: "Whoa, really?"

Azusa: "Yes."

Keiko: "Huh, well, at least you guys had plenty of leftovers, right?"

Azusa: "Ha, ha, ha, that's true, we did."

After a while of browsing through the cakes, they finally picked one that they both liked. Just then, Azusa's cell phone started ringing, she answers it and started talking to her friend while stepping outside. Keiko tells the bakery lady the cake that she wanted and pays for it after she was given a box with the cake in it. When Keiko stepped outside, she couldn't find Azusa anywhere.

Keiko: "Azusa? Hey, Azusa! Where are you?"

When Keiko tried to call Azusa with her cell phone, it switched to the voice message system. Keiko then tries to find Azusa by walking around the streets. A few minutes later, she wasn't having any luck and tries to call her again, but it switched to voice message once again.

Keiko: "Damn it! Why doesn't she answer? Where did she run off to anyway?"

She starts asking the people around town if they've seen Azusa around and most of them said no until one of them tells her the direction that he last saw her walking and heads in the same direction, but when she ran down three blocks, she unexpectedly runs into Makoto as she walks up from a corner. Keiko had gone wide-eyed for a second and quickly hides the cake in the box behind her back before the boyish idol noticed her and says,

Makoto: "Oh, hi, Keiko."

Keiko: "Um, h-hi, Makoto."

Makoto: "Hm? Hey, you feeling all right?"

Keiko: "Oh, yeah, I'm good."

Makoto: "Are you sure?"

Keiko: "Yeah, absolutely."

Makoto: "Well, what's that you got behind your back?"

Keiko: "Oh, uh, nothing. Just, uh… well, any chance you know where Azusa is?"

Makoto: "Azusa? Um, no, I haven't seen her recently."

The redhead idol started walking backwards while saying,

Keiko: "Oh, okay. Well, I'd better get going. I'll see you later."

Makoto: "Oh, uh, okay, well, see ya."

Keiko managed to get away without the cake being seen, the surprise not being spoiled and resumes her search for Azusa. She asked another guy on the sidewalk if he had seen her, points at the direction he saw her walking and runs off to follow her. The whole thing had started to become a wild goose chase as Keiko spent the next half hour to find Azusa all around the city until she hears her cell phone ringing, which she hoped that it was Azusa since she quickly took it out of her pocket and answered,

Keiko: "Azusa?… Oh, uh, hi, Kotori… Uh, yeah, we got the cake, but not the bouquet yet, but, uh, we're working on it… all right, we'll be back soon."

But then, after Keiko hung up, she heard someone calling out to her from behind, turns around, sees Azusa running towards her and then she runs toward her. When they got close to each other, Keiko says,

Keiko: "There you are, Azusa. Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you. I even tried calling you, but you wouldn't answer."

Azusa: "Ah, dear me. I'm sorry, Keiko. I was talking to my friend, Tomomi, until the battery of my phone died and I found myself at some different part of the town. I was trying to find you as well, but then, a little girl asked me to help bring her to her father and that's how I ended up down the block right over there."

Keiko: "Oh. Well, it's good that we found each other and all, but we should go find the nearest flower shop so we can get the bouquet."

But then, when they notice the shop that was right across the street, it actually turned out to be a flower shop.

Keiko: "Huh."

Azusa: "My, my. That was very convenient for us."

Keiko: "You can say that again. Come on, let's get that bouquet and head back to the studio."

After the two had picked out the bouquet at the shop and paid for it, they walked all the way back to the studio, gave the cake and bouquet to Kotori and Ritsuko, and the Producer tells Keiko that she has another half hour left until he had to take Keiko to another location for another job. She decides to use this free time to go pick out a gift that she had in mind for Makoto. She heads down to the book store, steps inside it and asks for a certain manga book.

**THE NEXT DAY…**

Everyone of 765 Pro, except Makoto, had arrived to the studio a half hour early to get the party ready. Haruka, Yayoi and Yukiho were working on decorating the cake in the kitchen while everyone else was working on putting up the decorations and setting up the snacks and drinks. Even Junichirou was lending a hand or two. After most of the decorations had been set up, Ritsuko puts Keiko on lookout duty to let everyone know when Makoto was coming. After a while of watching the streets, Azusa walks up to Keiko and says,

Azusa: "Hey, Keiko?"

Keiko: "Huh? What is it, Azusa?"

Azusa: "Well, I just want to let you know that I'm sorry for causing you so much grief yesterday, and I didn't mean to worry you about me."

Keiko: "It's okay, Azusa, I know you didn't. These things just happen, you know."

Azusa: "I suppose. Well, I'm just glad that you're not upset about it. Oh, there's also something I'd like to ask you. When exactly is your birthday, Keiko?"

Keiko: "It's on the 17th of February."

Azusa: "Oh, so we missed it, then."

Keiko: "Yeah, but no worries. I look forward to the day when you guys throw a surprise birthday party for me."

Azusa: "That's good."

Just then, Haruka, Yayoi and Yukiho came in with the now fully decorated cake.

Haruka: "Hey, everyone, we finished the cake!"

Yayoi: "Come take a look!"

All the idols had gathered to check out the cake as it was set down on the table where everyone's presents to Makoto were. When Keiko went back to look out the window, she could see the boyish idol walking toward the studio and alerts the others.

Keiko: "She's coming! The birthday idol's coming!"

Yukiho: "Ah, Makoto-chan!"

Ami and Mami: "Yay! It's party time!"

Producer: "All right, everyone, get ready. Ritsuko-san, you got the camera ready?"

Ritsuko: "You bet."

Yukiho: "I-I've got the bouquet."

Producer: "Okay, Yukiho."

Junichirou: "I'll get the lights."

Producer: "Right, Chief."

Junichirou had turned off all the lights in the room and await the arrival of the birthday idol. After a moment of waiting, Makoto had entered the room and walked into the darkness.

Makoto: "Uh, hello? Anybody here? Hm, I could've sworn I saw somebody at the window."

And then, the lights suddenly came on and everyone shouted,

All idols: "SURPRISE!"

Makoto: "D'ah!"

All Idols: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MAKOTO!"

The expression on Makoto's face changed from surprised to glee. Yukiho handed her the bouquet of flowers, and Makoto says,

Makoto: "Wow, thanks everyone. You guys are the best."

Ami: "We really got you, Makochin."

Mami: "Yeah, you looked like you had seen a ghost when we surprised you."

Iori: "Hm, for once, I agree with these two. You should have seen the look on your face."

Makoto: "Hey, I wasn't _that_ surprised."

Keiko: "Come on, you guys, cut her some slack. I mean, surprising Makoto _was_ sort of the point."

The idols giggled a little bit and Yukiho says,

Yukiho: "Makoto-chan, come look at the cake we decorated for you."

Makoto walked up to the table the cake was on, looked at it, and says,

Makoto: "Wow, it looks very good."

Azusa: "You like it, then?"

Makoto: "Yeah, I do."

Azusa: "That's great. Keiko and I picked out the cake and the bouquet ourselves."

Makoto: "Really?… Oh! So, that was what it was all along yesterday then, right, Keiko?"

Keiko: "Ah, yeah."

Ritsuko: "Hm? Keiko, what is she talking about?"

Keiko: "Oh, nothing. I just sort of ran into Makoto while getting the cake and bouquet with Azusa."

Ami: "What? Kei-neechan, why did you do that?"

Mami: "You could've spoiled the surprise!"

Keiko: "Hey, relax! I didn't. Honest."

Makoto: "It's true. The whole thing was a complete surprise to me."

Mami: "Hmm… Oh, okay, Makochin."

Ami: "You got lucky this time, Kei-neechan, but how about try being careful next time, okay?"

Keiko: "All right, deal."

Azusa: "Dear me. Should we light up the candles now and allow Makoto to blow out them out?"

Ritsuko: "Yes, Azusa, but we at least have to sing the birthday song first."

Chihaya: "I agree, and a song like this deserves some music."

Producer: "Right. Keiko, would you like to do the honors?"

Keiko: "You bet I would."

Kotori lights up all the candles on the cake, the lights in the room dim out and Keiko plays the birthday song with her flute while the rest of the idols were singing it. When they finished, Makoto took a deep breath and blew out all the candles in a single blow of air.

Yukiho: "Wow, nice one, Makoto-chan. They all went out."

The lights were turned back on, and the Producer says,

Producer: "Okay, so, you wanna go ahead and start unwrapping some gifts, Makoto?"

Makoto: "Yeah!"

Mami: "Hey, open ours first, Makochin!"

Ami: "Yeah, Ours is really cool!"

Makoto: "Hey, it's my birthday. I'll decide which one I wanna open first. Hmm…"

The boyish idol looked at the many gifts there were on the table and decides to start with the gift from her best friend. It was a small box with a ribbon on it. Yukiho began to blush when she saw Makoto pick it up. She opened it, and gasps at what was inside it.

Makoto: "Ohh, it's… it's a tiara! Wow, I always wanted one of these."

Yukiho: "Ah, s-so then, y-you like it, Makoto-chan?"

Before she answered, Makoto picked up the tiara and placed it firmly on her head.

Makoto: "Ha, like it? I love it! This is really great. Thanks so much, Yukiho. You're the best."

Yukiho gave her a quick hug to show that she appreciates her gratitude. Makoto goes back to deciding which one she wants to open next, and eventually picks out a gift bag that was from Keiko. She takes out the gift that was inside, and says,

Makoto: "Ah, this is a manga of that shoujo series I like so much, and… this one just came out a couple days ago."

Keiko: "Well, I knew how much you like reading those kinds of manga, so I figured I'd get you one that was recently on sale."

Makoto: "Wow, thanks, Keiko. I'll be sure to read this soon."

Keiko: "That's good, but that's not the only thing that was in that bag."

Makoto: "What? There's more?"

Keiko: "Yeah, check it out."

Makoto dug around the bag some more, and takes out two more small things from it.

Makoto: "An origami and a… poem?"

Keiko: "Yeah, I told Yumi and Grandpa that your birthday was today and they wanted in on the gift giving."

Makoto: "Oh, that's cool. Be sure to tell them that I said thanks."

Keiko: "I will."

The boyish idol continued to open more presents that were from her idol companions. Although most of them were boyish things, she did appreciate the thought that they had put into them. After the last gift was opened and they all talked for a while, the president of 765 Pro spoke up.

Junichirou: "All right, girls, listen up. I have an important announcement to make."

Everyone quieted down and paid attention when he announces,

Junichirou: "Now then, because you have all put so much effort into all the work you have been doing, I am pleased to announce that 765 Pro will be having another concert with all the idols together that is going to take place in mid-November, and I believe that it will also be a certain flute playing, red-hair idol's very first concert, as well."

Everyone looked very cheerful by their president's news and turned to face Keiko as she looked very surprised by what she had just heard.

Keiko: "Whoa, a concert? Really?"

Ritsuko: "That's right, Keiko. That means that from here on out, you're going to start working harder than you have before with everyone else."

Producer: "Exactly. It'll also be your chance to show everyone what you are really made of, and it will bring you all one step closer into becoming top idols. So, what do you say, Keiko? You think you're ready for this?"

Keiko knew that 765 Pro was going to do another concert sooner or later, but the announcement about one taking place in three months had caught her completely off guard. She thought about it for a moment, and knew that she was going to have to work real hard and do lots of practice before the day opening night of the concert comes, but the Producer was right about what he had said. This concert would be Keiko's chance to show the city what she can really do, show them why she is the daughter of the Rising Cranes, and also to help her friends achieve the goal of top idols. She throws her hand in the air after she said,

Keiko: "I say… 765 Pro, fight-o!"

All idols: "Yeah!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	13. Chapter 12: The Rise of a Crane Part 1

**A/N In this chapter, Keiko has been having plenty of trouble practicing for the concert in mid-November and everyone was beginning to doubt that she is even ready to be a part of a concert, but she stated that she does not want to give up and wouldn't miss out on this for the world. And so, the idols of 765 Pro have spent time helping her improve and gave her advice on how to do better before practice sessions. And now, she is continuing to practice with what she has learned from her idol comrades. ****Be sure to let me know how you like this story and my OC character. I do not own The iDOLMASTER.**

Chapter 12: The Rise of a Crane Part 1

**2 MONTHS BEFORE CONCERT**

Keiko was on her way to the 765 Pro studio to continue practicing for the mid-November concert until she sees a news broadcast talking about her on the T.V. through a window. The news reporter was talking about the talents that she has, the time that she has been with 765 Pro, and how she is the daughter of the Rising Cranes. The one part about it that she liked the most was when the reporter mentions the name that many have started calling her, which was "The Rising Crane of 765 Pro", and she was proud to be called that. She continued her walk and arrived at the studio moments later. As she was walking up the stairs, she runs into the Producer as he was coming out of the breakroom after he was done talking to Kotori.

Producer: "Ah, Keiko, you're back. You ready for another day of practice?"

Keiko: "Yeah. I just hope that I do better this time."

Producer: "Hey, don't worry. I know that you have been struggling in these sessions over the past few weeks, but with all the help and advice the others have been giving you, I'm sure that you'll do well enough so that you'll be ready in time for the concert."

Keiko: "Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Producer-san."

Producer: "No problem. And Keiko, Kotori had just informed me that the outfit you'll be wearing for the concert should arrive here by the time today's session is done. Once it does, you and the rest of the girls will get together in your outfits so we can make that promo picture."

Keiko: "Wow, really? That's great! I'm looking forward to it already."

Producer: "That's the spirit. Now then, everyone else is waiting for you upstairs so they can get started."

Keiko: "Okay."

They both began walking up the stairs as they talked.

Keiko: "You know, even though they all started to have doubts about me being ready for something as big as this, I really appreciate all the help that everyone's been giving me these past few days."

Producer: "You're a part of 765 Pro, Keiko. It's always important to help each other out the best we can. By the way, how did it go at that interview you had?"

Keiko: "It went pretty well."

Producer: "That's good. And I have to say, you've managed to earn yourself quite a reputation with all the time you spent as an idol."

Keiko: "Yeah, I know. I'm really glad that it's one that has everyone seeing me as what my Mom and Dad used to be."

Producer: "The Rising Crane of 765 Pro does have a nice ring to it."

Keiko: "Heh, thanks. Yumi and Grandpa think so, too. They said they were going to see the concert in the audience."

Producer: "That's good. They'll be able to see you perform live in person."

Keiko: "Yeah, and for the first time, too. I'm really excited for when that day comes, just as they are… but I'm still nervous about messing up while they're there, watching me."

Producer: "Don't worry, Keiko. As long as you keep on practicing and improving, you won't have anything to worry about."

Keiko: "Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, I'm gonna go get ready and meet up with you and the others in a minute."

Producer: "Right."

The two had gone in different directions so they could get started on another day of practice. Producer had gone up ahead to the dance room while Keiko went in to the dressing room to change into her training outfit. After she was done and made her way to the dance room with her flute in her hand, she started to remember asking why Iori, Ami and Azusa weren't practicing with them when they first started and they told her they practice on their own schedule with Ritsuko since they're the members of Ryuuguu Komachi. When the three told her how strict she is with them and that they sometimes call her the demon general, she thought the name was silly and rather suiting, considering the fact that she also snuck a peek of them practicing, but never did tell the female producer what she thought about her "nickname". As she opened the door to the dance room, most of the idols were stretching and chatting while the Producer was talking with the dance trainer until she made her appearance noticeable.

Keiko: "Hey, everyone."

All idols: "Hi, Keiko."

Producer: "Are you all set?"

Keiko: "You bet."

Dance trainer: "Well then, let's get started. All right, girls, get into position."

They did as they were instructed as they began to rehearse the opening act that they had planned for the concert. The dance trainer started the music for them and everyone started dancing along to it. They were having some trouble getting it done, but after doing it over a few times, they all managed to perform it very well for the show. After taking a little break, Keiko had to rehearse for a solo she had that was also planned for the concert while everyone else was sitting by the wall.

Makoto: "Good luck, Keiko!"

Mami: "You can do it, Kei-neechan!"

Haruka: "We're rooting for you!"

Miki: "Show us what you're made of!"

Keiko: "Ha, thanks, you all. I'll do my best."

Dance trainer: "All right, Naohara-san, you ready?"

Keiko: "Uh, ready."

Dance trainer: "Okay then… begin!"

Another song started playing and it was one that Keiko had already danced to before, which made her feel confident. The idols sat by and watched as she started dancing to the song.

Yukiho: "Keiko-chan looks very confident in her movements."

Makoto: "Yeah, she sure does, Yukiho. A lot more than she was during the first few days we started."

Takane: "She has learned to build her own determination and is now crumbling the wall that has been blocking her way to achievement."

The two nodded in agreement while Hamuzou was squeaking into Hibiki's ear.

Hibiki: "Yeah, I know, Hamuzou. All that time practicing with her _is_ paying off."

Miki: "Yeah, Miki thinks so, too."

Yayoi: "Ah, I can't wait until we all get to perform together in a concert again!"

Mami: "You can say that again, Yayoichi! Best of all, Kei-neechan'll be there with us all the way!"

Chihaya: "With all the progress that Naohara-san has been making these past few weeks, I have to agree."

Haruka: "Yeah, me too, Chihaya-chan. And if she manages to perform this well during the concert, this'll turn out to be one of her greatest accomplishments as an idol."

And then, Keiko managed to finish rehearsing her solo and sat down to take a break for a few minutes before they had all gone to practice on their singing. For Keiko, she has not been struggling so much with singing as she has been with dancing. She had managed to do very well with hitting the notes of the songs for the concert when it was with others and just her. After spending half an hour training their voices, Kotori came into the room with some news.

Kotori: "Keiko, good news. Your new outfit is here."

Keiko: "It is?"

Kotori: "Mm-hmm, it arrived about a minute ago. It's in a box on my desk."

Keiko: "All right!"

Producer: "Is the photo shoot ready?"

Kotori: "Just about. They just need all the girls to come down in their stage outfits soon."

Producer: "Okay then. Everyone, get into your outfits and meet us downstairs."

All idols: "Right."

And so, Keiko had gone to get the outfit that was in the box Kotori mentioned that she left on her desk. After spending a few moments of putting it on and getting ready, Keiko had entered the room where the photo shoot is taking place while wearing her new luxury costume. Everyone was giving their own compliments and comments about it until they all had to get into position for the picture. The redhead idol was standing in the middle of the group as they all looked towards the camera and smiled until it flashed.

**1 MONTH BEFORE CONCERT**

Meanwhile, at the 961 Pro building, Kuroi was sitting in his desk at his office while moving black chess pieces around the board while talking to himself with a very sleazy grin.

Kuroi: "Ha, ha, ha. I have to say, Keiko Naohara, I never did expect something like this while learning about that little scar of yours. It's also part of a little secret you have. You're quite the violent troublemaker. All this trouble that you have constantly gotten yourself into, all these fights that you have started… all that after the death of the Rising Cranes. It seems that you wouldn't want anyone to know about all that, now would you? Well, that will be fixed soon enough. Soon, Keiko Naohara, the Rising Crane of 765 Pro, you will learn what happens to those that oppose me. And those that do oppose me shall be stomped and buried into the dirt like the meddling cockroaches that they are."

He moved the last piece into place to reveal a big black X on the chess board.

Kuroi: "Checkmate."

Back at 765 Pro, Keiko was sitting on the table at the cafeteria while reading some letters she had received from her fans, some even included drawings of her. While she was reading, Makoto and Yukiho had walked in and the redhead idol greeted them.

Keiko: "Hey, you two."

Makoto: "Hi, Keiko"

Yukiho: "W-what's that you're reading?"

Keiko: "Just a couple of letters from some fans of mine. This one reads about someone that's saying how cool it would be if I play my flute during the concert."

Yukiho: "Oh, that's good. It seems like a lot of people have been giving you plenty of support before the opening night."

Keiko: "Yeah, they have. I feel really happy to be a part of all this. Although, I still feel like I have butterflies in my stomach."

Makoto: "Yeah, that's how we all felt when we were about to do our first live performance. But in the end, you never gave up, and after all that effort that you've put into during practice, there's no doubt that you'll do great up on that stage."

Keiko: "I know… heh, it's funny."

Yukiho: "Eh?"

Makoto: "Hm? What is?"

Keiko: "I used to watch my Mom and Dad perform on stage plenty of times before they passed away, and now, here I am about to perform in front of a huge crowd in less than a month now. Funny how things work out, isn't it?"

Yukiho: "Y-yeah, I guess it is."

Makoto: "Well, it won't be long now."

Keiko: "You said it."

But suddenly, Haruka came in through the door, looking very troubled.

Haruka: "Keiko, come quick!"

Makoto: "Huh?"

Yukiho: "Eh?"

Keiko: "Haruka, what's the matter?"

Haruka: "There's a news report going on about you, and it's not good!"

Keiko was suddenly on alert by this, as well as the shy and boyish idols. They all followed Haruka to the breakroom to watch the news report that she was talking about. As they entered the room, the rest of the idols, as well as the staff of 765 Pro were watching the broadcast on the T.V., including Junichirou.

Haruka: "Keiko, I didn't tell anyone about this. I swear."

Keiko: "What? What're you talking about?"

Iori: "Just when exactly were you planning on mentioning this to the rest of us?"

Keiko: "Mentioning what? What is going on?"

Ami: "Come see for yourself. It's all about you being real tough and all that. It's even showing that little scar you have on your elbow."

Keiko: "What?!"

When Keiko started watching the broadcast herself, she had become wide-eyed and speechless as she stared in horror. The reporter on T.V. was talking about the fight Keiko got into with the man that snatched Haruka's purse, the fight she got into two years ago with the boy that gave her the scar on her elbow, and all the other fights she had been through in the past. There were even images in the background to go along with it. It was everything that she had spent so long trying to keep to herself.

Keiko: "N-no… h-how… how do they even know?"

Junichirou: "This is definitely the work of 961 Pro. I'm certain of it."

Ritsuko: "Yeah, I agree. With everyone now knowing what Keiko had been through before, there's no telling what'll happen now…"

Azusa: "Dear me, this is troubling."

Makoto: "Argh, that damn Kuroi! He did it again!"

Yukiho: "K-Keiko-chan… a-are you okay?"

Keiko: "…I… I-I…"

Suddenly, her cell phone started to ring, which caused her to jump. She felt her hands trembling as she reached into her pocket to take it out. It was exactly who she was afraid of that was calling her as she read the caller I.D. in her mind.

Keiko: "_Grandpa…_"

She answers the call and holds the phone close to her ear.

Keiko: "…H-hello?… uh, I'm at the studio right now… What? But, I-… okay, I hear you. I'll be there soon."

As she hung up and put her cell phone back in her pocket, Ritsuko was the first to ask.

Ritsuko: "Keiko, what is it?"

Keiko: "…That was my Grandpa. He wants me to come home… now."

Everyone now looked very worried about the redhead as they could only guess why she has been told to go back home. The room had remained quiet until Junichirou says,

Junichirou: "Go on home, Keiko."

Producer: "What? But, Chief-"

Junichirou: "If her grandfather wants her to return home immediately, then we must not interfere."

Producer: "…Understood."

Keiko then gathered all her things that she left in the room and walked towards the door. When she grasped the door handle, she turns to look at all of her friends of 765 Pro one last time as they all had saddened and worried looks on their faces. She wanted to tell them that she will be okay, but honestly, she didn't know if she really will be or not. Instead, she just simply says,

Keiko: "…Goodbye, everyone."

And with that, Keiko steps out of the room, down the stairs and out of the studio with her disguise on as she began her walk back home. As she was walking, she hears the people on the streets talking about what they had all recently heard about her. She even spotted Ryo, Eri and Ai across the street as they were reading a recently published magazine about her. The news was indeed spreading around like wildfire. She dreaded what her grandfather would say to her the moment she walked through the front door of her house. After a few more minutes of walking, she sees Jupiter standing in front of a window, watching the broadcast on T.V. When she got close to them, Touma was the first to notice the approaching disguised idol. They had all seen her in her disguise before, so there was no fooling them. Shortly after she passed them, Touma spoke up.

Touma: "I told you about watching your back before, didn't I?"

Keiko stopped where she was. She did hear him the first time he said it to her the day they met, but it still didn't make a difference. She thought about responding to what he said, but instead, she just continued walking. When she reached her neighborhood, she looked up ahead and saw dark clouds in the distance, which gave her a feeling that a storm was coming and doubled her pace. She finally arrived at her home and walked inside. She finds Daisuke in the living room watching the news about her after she took off her disguise. When he noticed her presence behind him, he shuts the T.V. off and slowly turns around with a furious look in his eyes while saying,

Daisuke: "You've lied to me, Keiko."

Keiko: "I… I-"

Daisuke: "You have lied to me for over two years!"

Keiko: "I-I'm sorry, Grandpa. I-"

Daisuke: "Sorry doesn't even begin to make up for what you did."

The 70-year-old man began pacing around the room. The two were so focused on each other that they didn't even notice the younger redhead listening in on their argument.

Daisuke: "I have told you time and time again about you getting into these fights, which is the very reason we had gotten you into that kendo class in the first place!"

Keiko: "I know."

Daisuke: "Two years ago, I asked you point-blank "were you involved in that incident with that young man in any way?" and you lied to me as you looked me in the eye and said that you merely cut yourself in class!"

Keiko: "I know that-"

Daisuke: "And on top of that, you got into another fight with some complete stranger and failed to mention to me about it when I asked you about your day."

Keiko: "Grandpa, I know that you're upset, but, please, just listen."

Daisuke: "All right, then tell me; why did you lie to me about all this? Because I would've much rather hear it from my own granddaughter rather than from a reporter on the news."

Keiko: "I… I was afraid. I was afraid of you being upset the way you are right now, and afraid of facing the consequences of getting into those fights."

Daisuke: "What I'm feeling right now after learning that you have been keeping the truth from me for the past two years goes beyond upset, and being afraid of facing consequences is nowhere near a good enough excuse to lie to me."

Keiko: "Grandpa, please, I-"

Daisuke: "No more, Keiko. I've heard enough."

Daisuke stopped pacing around the room, took a deep breath and continued talking.

Daisuke: "I am very disappointed in you, Keiko. So, as of now and for the next three months, I am forbidding you to go anywhere near that agency."

Keiko: "Wh-What?!"

Daisuke: "You heard me, young lady. You are hear-by suspended from 765 Pro."

Keiko: "No. Grandpa, you can't be serious."

Daisuke: "Do I look like I'm not being serious right now?"

Keiko: "No, but… what about the concert? Grandpa, I've still got plenty of practice to wrap up on and all my friends are gonna be in it. It's only one month away until the opening night. This is supposed to be my big chance. My chance to be able to perform in front of the biggest crowd I've ever had, just like Mom and Dad used to. I can't let them all down like this. Please Grandpa, please!"

Daisuke had remained silent for a while until he had sighed heavily and says,

Daisuke: "…I'm sorry, Keiko, but my decision is final. Now, hand over your cell phone and go to your room."

Keiko's eyes were glistening as she took out her cell phone and placed in her grandfather's hand. She then turned and went upstairs to her room, using a bit too much force to close the door behind her and collapsed onto her bed in sorrow, burying her face into her pillow as she cried. She had never felt anything like this before. It was a feeling of sadness, anger and guilt all rolled into one. She felt angry with herself for not telling her grandfather the truth in the first place so that this whole argument with him could've been avoided, and with the damned old man in charge of 961 Pro that had to go and show the whole city what she had done in the past. She also felt her entire world had just fell apart around her and even if she tried to pick up the pieces, there was no way she could ever put them back together.

**LATER…**

Keiko had cried herself to sleep in her bed and has been sleeping for some time. When she woke up, she suddenly found herself in a first class seat in a plane.

Keiko: "Huh…? Where am I? How did I get here?"

When she looked to the right, she was greeted with a bright smile on a woman's face, except that that very woman turned out to be her own mother. She recognized that face and smile anywhere.

Akiko: "Hey there, sleepyhead. Did you have a nice nap?"

Keiko: "W-wha-… what the- M-Mom?"

Akiko: "That's right, and judging by the look on your face, I'm guessing that you _didn't_ get enough sleep just yet."

Keiko: "Wh-what are you-"

And then, a man came walking to them from the front, and that man was none other than Akiko's husband, Shiro.

Shiro: "Don't worry, honey, she has plenty of time to catch up on her sleep until we reach America."

Keiko: "D-Dad? You too?… Wait, did you just say America?"

Shiro: "You bet. We've been planning this trip with you two for a long time now."

Akiko: "How are you enjoying the view, Yumi?"

Keiko looked to the left and sees her little sister looking out the window with glee.

Yumi: "It's incredible! Keiko, you've gotta see this."

Feeling very confused at the moment, Keiko stood up from her seat and says,

Keiko: "I… I don't understand. How are we all here? How are you two even here?"

Shiro: "What're you saying, kiddo?"

Akiko: "Did you not want us to be here?"

Keiko: "No, I do! It's just… I thought you both were dead."

Akiko: "Dead? Why would we be?"

Keiko: "Well, uh…"

Shiro: "Hey, don't worry. Your mother and I are very much alive. We wouldn't let you girls miss out on this trip for the world."

Still not understanding how this is possible, she decided to just go along with it and wrapped her arms around her parents, embracing the comfort that she missed from them for so long. Yumi had joined shortly after. However, it did not last long as they all started hearing thunder and lightning that was happening from outside the plane. Keiko felt shivers running down her spine from the very sound of it.

Yumi: "Mommy, Daddy, I think a storm is happening outside."

Shiro: "Yeah, we know. It sounds like it's getting pretty bad out there."

Akiko: "Don't worry, Keiko, we're not going anywhere. We'll be right here with you the whole time."

Keiko: "Ah, okay. Thanks, Mom. Thanks, Dad."

But then, Lightning struck at the plane, which rocked at the impact. It began to fall into pieces as the metal peeled apart behind the Naohara family. They all tried running to the front of the plane, but wind started to pull at them as a giant hole had formed behind them. Keiko and Yumi grabbed onto a seat while Akiko and Shiro grabbed onto another. They were all hanging on for dear life so that they wouldn't end up falling out of the plane. But then, Akiko and Shiro's seat started to fall apart until there was nothing for them to hold on to as they both fell out.

Keiko: "MOM! DAD! NOOO!"

Keiko watched in horror as she had witnessed the loss of her parents once again. To make things worse, Yumi was now losing her grip on the chair as well. She nearly fell out as well, but Keiko grabbed her hand before she did.

Keiko: "Hold on, Yumi! I've got you! Just hold on tight!"

She tried to maintain her grip on her as tight as she could, but in the end, Yumi ended up slipping from her fingers and couldn't prevent her from falling out the plane.

Keiko: "YUMIII!"

After watching her only sister fall down to Earth, she starts hearing a maniacal laughter, looks up and sees Kuroi standing perfectly at the front of the plane, completely unfazed by the wind that was pulling the plane apart. His laughter intensified as he shoots lightning from his fingertips and made Keiko lose her grip on the seat she was hanging on to, causing her to plummet down to her death.

Keiko: "NO! Ah! Ah… wha?"

Suddenly, Keiko was back in her own bedroom as she was breathing heavily and her heart was racing. The whole thing had been nothing but a nightmare. When she heard the sound of thunder going on outside while it was nighttime, she began curling herself up in her blanket until she noticed someone else sleeping in her bed. It was her younger sister, Yumi. Keiko figured that she must've heard the thunder and saw her tossing and turning a lot while she was having the nightmare and appreciated her being there to give her comfort for the night. All these years, Keiko has been doing everything with all she could to help her little sister maintain her happiness, but how in the world was she supposed to do that when she herself is feeling extremely depressed with her secret now revealed to the public?

God help her.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	14. Chapter 13: The Rise of a Crane Part 2

**A/N In this chapter, Keiko struggles dealing with her past revealed to the whole city and being suspended from 765 Pro. Be sure to let me know how you like this story and my OC character. I do not own The iDOLMASTER.**

Chapter 13: The Rise of a Crane Part 2

**1 WEEK BEFORE CONCERT**

News reporter: "Keiko Naohara's violent secret is now revealed. Long before she became the Rising Crane of 765 Pro, Keiko had been involved in various fights in her schools, including the fight she had recently been through in an alley. According to the news report that had been broadcasted two years ago, witnesses claimed that the young man had attempted to murder a young civilian with a broken bottle, but who this young civilian was had been a mystery until it was now revealed as Keiko Naohara. The evidence of the situation is the scar that is shown on her right elbow. Whether the young man had been using the bottle as an act of self-defense or not is still unknown. The Rising Crane of 765 Pro has yet to make another appearance, and it has now been two weeks since she did. Although, it seems rather clear that she is a violent young lady that has a tendency to go looking for a fight and would attack those that get in her way. More, after this."

The depressed redhead watched the news broadcast as the events of her past that she really wished that no one else would know about has now been exposed, due to 961 Pro's president's latest scheme. She was walking through town with her disguise on, hoping that no one on the streets would recognize and start antagonizing her. Meanwhile, back at the 765 Pro studio, there were reporters standing outside the front door and Haruka, Hibiki, Yukiho and Makoto were inside the breakroom as Kotori was about to finish her conversation on the phone.

Kotori: "I'm truly sorry, but she's just not available right now… Okay. Sorry for the inconvenience. Bye."

Producer: "Another one asking for Keiko?"

Kotori: "Yeah."

Producer: "Hmm… it seems that Keiko's absence is really starting to complicate things."

Kotori: "I know… Ohh, it just doesn't feel the same with Keiko-chan not being around here."

Haruka: "Hard to believe that it's already been two weeks without her. Has anyone seen or heard from her since we last saw her?"

Makoto: "No. Nothing. We've sent her text messages, we tried calling her, but she won't answer her cellphone."

Yukiho: "W-we couldn't even find her on the streets so we could talk to her in person. It's like she just d-disappeared from us."

Hibiki: "Producer-san, why isn't Keiko coming here anymore so she can finish practicing with us for the concert?"

Producer: "Because her grandfather called and said that she isn't allowed to come here for the next three months. I guess finding out about the trouble Keiko got into upset him and now she's being punished for it."

Yukiho: "Ohh, this is just terrible. Not having her around just makes it feel so empty here, like we're missing a part of us."

Haruka: "Yeah. But we'll be able to see her again when she comes back… still, it's gonna be hard to wait for three months when she does."

Hibiki: "I really miss seeing her here; even Hamuzou misses the sound of her playing her flute."

Makoto: "I miss her too… which is why I think we need to do something about it."

Everyone looked at her in confusion while the Producer says,

Producer: "What do you mean, Makoto?"

Makoto: "I mean that we should go and check on Keiko, make sure she's okay. Maybe even get her to come back and finish practicing with us for the concert."

Producer: "Hmm… I see what you're getting at, Makoto, but I don't know if her grandfather will agree to that. He sounded like his mind was set on suspending her when we talked on the phone."

Makoto: "But we have to at least try, Producer-san! We haven't done another concert like this for a long while and how long will it be until we do another one? Suspended or not, we can't let Keiko miss out on this."

The room was once again quiet as everyone had thought about what the boyish idol just said. Yukiho decided to speak up again.

Yukiho: "…M-Makoto-chan does have a point. I-I think it's worth a try."

Haruka: "Yeah, I think so, too."

Hibiki: "Me three!"

Hamuzou squeaked while looking triumphant on the Okinawa girl's head.

Kotori: "Producer-san, it has been two weeks since we last heard from her. We should at least make sure she's doing okay."

The Producer thought about the idea for a moment and tells everyone his decision.

Producer: "All right, then. Tomorrow, I'll head on over to Keiko's place and check up on her. I'll even have a talk with her grandfather and see if I can talk him into allowing her to take part in the concert in a week."

They all now looked happy after hearing the Producer's plan. Shortly after, Yukiho asks,

Yukiho: "C-can we come along with you, Producer-san?"

Producer: "That'll depend on who's available by tomorrow during the afternoon, Yukiho."

Makoto: "That works for me."

Haruka: "Me too, and if all goes well, she'll be back here in no time."

Hibiki: "You bet, Haruka! Come on, we gotta call the others and tell them that we're getting Keiko back!"

Producer: "That's assuming if her grandfather _will_ allow her to come back."

Hibiki: "Then you better do whatever it takes to make sure he does, Producer-san. You hear?"

Producer: "Yes, Hibiki, I hear you."

Kotori was content to see everyone working on getting their friend back in time for the concert. As they all continued chatting, Kotori was starting to have another daydream about Keiko returning with the help of all the idols until she was snapped out of it by the Producer and then she began to run out of the room.

**THE NEXT DAY…**

Keiko had just returned to her home from school as she came through the front door. Daisuke had walked up to her after she had locked the door behind her and turned to face him as he asks,

Daisuke: "Anything happen at school today?"

Keiko: "No. Just the usual."

Daisuke: "Was there any trouble?"

Keiko: "No. Not today."

Daisuke: "…Okay, then."

Keiko: "I'm gonna go and work on my homework now."

Daisuke: "All right."

Ever since Daisuke had suspended Keiko from 765 Pro, the two had barely interacted with each other anymore. Their discussions had been short and to the point. The redhead wished that everything could go back to how it all was before. As Keiko took a seat in her desk after closing the door to her room, she had taken out the homework assignment from her bag and laid it out in front of her. Before she got started on it, she looks at the framed picture of her parents that was also on her desk. She stares at it for a moment, wishing that they were both here to lend her their support and also thinking that she had let them down for not being able to take part in the concert with all her friends that was six days away from now. As Keiko spent a few minutes working on her homework, Yumi came into her room with her older sister's cell phone in her hand.

Yumi: "Hi there, Keiko."

Keiko: "Hmm? Oh, hey, Yumi. What's up?"

Yumi: "Well, um, I just wanted to let you know that everyone from 765 Pro really misses you."

Keiko: "Yeah, I'm sure that they do."

Yumi: "They even sent you plenty of text messages, and called you a lot, too. See?"

Keiko then remembered how she had shown Yumi how to use a cell phone a long while ago so that she would know how to when she gets her own someday. Keiko takes her cellphone and takes a look at the list of missed calls and text messages that all the 765 Pro idols had sent to her over the past two weeks. Almost all of them had the words "We miss you" on them. Some of them were even received by the same idol. Keiko really wanted to reply to their texts, but due to being suspended, she couldn't. She hands her cell phone back to Yumi as she says,

Keiko: "Thanks, Yumi. I appreciate you showing this to me."

Yumi: "Sure thing. Uh, Keiko?"

Keiko: "What is it?"

Yumi: "I still don't understand. Why did you lie to Grandpa about not being in those fights?"

Keiko remained silent for a bit as she thought about her answer.

Keiko: "I… I don't know. I know that it wasn't right and I shouldn't have done it when I did, but the way he looked at me two years ago, and after all the trouble I was in before then… I just couldn't bear to face the consequences that time."

Yumi: "But you already are facing them now."

Keiko: "I know… Yumi, listen to me. If you ever end up doing something bad, and you know that it was wrong and it'll upset Grandpa, just tell him. That way you won't have anything to hide from him and you won't make the same mistake like I did. You understand?"

Yumi: "Yeah, I understand. So, um, how are you feeling?"

Keiko: "…I don't know. I mean, I do feel sad about not going to 765 Pro for a while now."

Yumi: "Don't be sad, Keiko. You're the one that's always telling me not to be sad, and to smile, remember?"

Keiko: "Yeah, I know."

Yumi: "Besides, even if I won't be able to see you perform on that stage, you're still the coolest idol that I know."

The redhead smile at her younger sister's words.

Keiko: "That's a very nice thing for you to say, Yumi. Thank you."

Yumi: "You're welcome. Hey, Keiko?"

Keiko: "Yes?"

Yumi: "Do you wanna play futbol with me when you get done doing your homework?"

Keiko: "Sure, I'd like that."

Yumi: "Great!"

And then, they hear somebody ringing the doorbell to their home and Keiko says,

Keiko: "Why don't you go and see who that is with Grandpa while I keep working on this, okay?"

Yumi: "Okay."

Yumi heads to the front door while closing the door to her older sister's room behind her. As Keiko continued to do her work, she then notices the flute that was also on her desk. The redhead had tried playing songs that would lift her spirits plenty of times before, but the fact that she couldn't go to the agency that she loved very much for three months remained. As she was working, she hears a couple of knocks on her door and responds to it by saying,

Keiko: "Come in."

When the door opens, Keiko was completely surprised to see two of her friends, Makoto and Yukiho, suddenly walking into her bedroom, along with a bouquet of flowers. Keiko gets up from the chair she was sitting on and exclaims,

Keiko: "Ah! Makoto! Yukiho!"

Makoto: "Hey, Keiko."

Yukiho: "It's so nice to see you again."

Keiko: "Yeah, same here."

The redhead hugs her two friends and they returned it. After a moment of hugging, Keiko asks,

Keiko: "Is that bouquet for me?"

Makoto: "Yeah. We all pitched in to make it and picked different flowers that we liked."

Yukiho: "Do you like it?"

Keiko: "Yeah, I do. Thanks."

Keiko takes the bouquet, sets it down on her desk and asks,

Keiko: "Is anyone else here?"

Yukiho: "N-no. Just us and Producer-san."

Makoto: "Yeah, he's downstairs talking with your grandpa. He also brought some food that Yayoi made for you."

Keiko: "She did? Well, that was nice of her. She did say that she would someday."

Yukiho: "She also wanted us to tell you that she hopes you'll enjoy it."

Keiko: "I'm sure that I will. So, what brings you all here?"

Makoto: "We came to see how you were doing, Keiko. We really missed you."

Keiko: "I missed you all, too."

Yukiho: "We've all sent you text messages and called you, but you never answer."

Keiko: "Yeah, well, Grandpa took my cellphone."

Yukiho: "Oh. Um, H-Haruka-chan told us what happened between you and that man you fought a while back the day after you left."

Keiko: "She did?"

Makoto: "Yeah, but only after we asked and she wanted you to know that she didn't tell us or anyone else about that fight you were in before the news got out."

Keiko: "I know. I believe her. The thing is, I didn't want her to tell you all about what happened then because, well, I just didn't want any of you to be worried about me. He wanted to steal her purse and I did what had to do to get it back, even though I didn't even _want_ to fight him."

Yukiho: "We understand, Keiko-chan. B-but, everyone else in town doesn't seem to."

Makoto: "Yeah, you're right. It's just like Kuroi to not tell the whole story… Anyway, how've you been holding up since… well, you know."

Keiko thought about it for a moment, sighed deeply and sat back down on her chair as she says,

Keiko: "Honestly? Not so good. I mean, ever since Kuroi showed the town what I did and what I've been through, people have been changing their opinions about me. Some even started giving me a hard time about what they had just heard about me."

Yukiho: "H-how?"

Keiko: "Well… the other day, this guy in school had just walked up to me and called me out about what he found out about me, asked if I'm trying to prove that I'm the toughest girl around, which I'm not. I thought about saying something smart to him, but I reminded myself that I'm in enough trouble as it is, so I walked away. He didn't like to be ignored. So, he started to follow me down the hall as I was walking. He was calling me names and tempting me to fight him until he just shoved me to the floor."

Makoto: "Are you serious?"

Keiko: "Yeah. I wanted to hit him so hard, but I told myself that I shouldn't, so I just got up and kept walking."

Yukiho: "Keiko-chan…"

Makoto: "Did you at least tell someone about him?"

Keiko: "Just Grandpa went I got back home that day, but nobody else. I didn't think that being a snitch would do me any good."

Yukiho: "We're sorry to hear that happened to you."

Keiko: "It wasn't your fault. Anyway, it's not just that guy, there's other people going around saying that I'm violent, or that I'm some kind of thug and that they should even mind their distance around me. It's just so messed up… I'm not a violent person. I'm not. I'm also not a thug or dangerous or anything like that. I just… I…"

Before she could finish what she was saying, Makoto puts her hand on Keiko's shoulder and says,

Makoto: "We know that, Keiko. We all know what kind of person you are, and it has nothing to do with what any of those people are saying right now."

Keiko then smiles but only for a second and nods before she replies,

Keiko: "Thanks, Makoto. I appreciate it."

Makoto: "Of course."

Keiko: "So, uh, how have you two and everyone else been doing since I was gone?"

Yukiho: "W-we're okay, but everyone is really worried about you, Keiko-chan. We're really hoping that you can come back soon."

Keiko: "I want to come back, too, Yukiho. Believe me, I really do… but I can't. Grandpa won't allow me to go anywhere near that studio until it's been three months. He won't even let me be in that concert with you all."

Makoto: "Yeah, we know that. That's why Producer-san is down there with him so he can talk him into letting you be in that concert."

Keiko wanted to believe that idea would work, but instead, she says,

Keiko: "I don't think that he can."

Yukiho: "B-but… but Producer-san can be very persistent."

Keiko: "Yeah, but when Grandpa sets his mind about something, there's no way anyone can talk him out of it."

Makoto was about to say something else, but then the Producer appeared outside of Keiko's bedroom door and says,

Producer: "Hello, Keiko."

Keiko: "Oh, uh, hi, Producer-san"

Producer: "Makoto, Yukiho, I'm afraid that we are overstaying our welcome here."

Yukiho: "What do you mean?"

Producer: "I mean that Naohara-san insists that we leave."

Yukiho: "Eh? B-but, Producer-san-"

Producer: "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we have no other choice."

Knowing that their plan has now failed, the two idols were now saddened by what they were told. They faced Keiko for a minute before she finally says,

Keiko: "Don't worry, I'll be okay. I really appreciate you all coming to see me and doing all this for me… but I guess you're all gonna have to do the concert without me."

Makoto: "But- but, Keiko-"

Keiko: "I-it's okay, really. I mean, I'm still an idol and there'll always be another one, right?"

Makoto: "Well, yeah, but-"

Producer: "Makoto, Yukiho, we have to go now."

There was nothing left for either one of them to say. As they both walked out of the door with sad expressions on their faces, they turned to look at their redhead friend one last time for a moment and then walked down the stairs towards the front door. The Producer remained where he was that moment as he says,

Producer: "I wish that we could've done more for you, Keiko."

Keiko: "I know. I'm still glad that you three came to see me and all. Will you let the others know that I miss them, too?"

Producer: "Of course."

And with that, they say their goodbyes; the Producer leaves the house with Makoto and Yukiho, and Keiko resumes working on her homework a moment later.

**12 HOURS BEFORE CONCERT**

Today was the day. The day that they were all about to perform live on stage in front of a huge audience once again. Everyone had gathered in the breakroom of the studio. They would've all been more excited about tonight's event if it weren't for the absence of one idol; Keiko. She was going through their minds as all of the staff of 765 Pro came into the room and the Producer says,

Producer: "All right everyone, this is it. We're just about ready to head to the stage soon. I hope that you're all ready to give it your all out there tonight."

It took a moment for all of them to nod their heads. The Producer noticed the concerned looks in their eyes and says,

Producer: "What's the matter, everyone?"

Haruka: "Producer-san, we've been thinking about tonight, about Keiko, and… well-"

Ami: "We don't wanna do this without her, Nii-chan! Kei-neechan was supposed to be in the concert with us."

Mami: "Yeah, we were so looking forward to dancing on stage with her, too, and now we're supposed to do it without her?"

Kotori: "Oh, my…"

Ritsuko: "Listen, everyone, I understand how you all feel about this, but you all have to remember that there will always be another one for Keiko to take part of and you need to think about putting on the best performances you can while you're all on stage tonight. Understand?"

Makoto: "Ritsuko-san, with all due respect, this… this just doesn't feel right. I mean, I feel like we're all just turning our back on Keiko by doing this without her. After everything we did to help her prepare for it, too."

Ritsuko: "Now, Makoto, we've already been through this. If her grandfather decides not to allow her to be in the concert, then we can't object to his judgment."

Makoto: "Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that this was supposed to be Keiko's very first concert with all of us."

Miki: "With all the hard work she did during all those sessions and the jobs that she's done, Miki agrees with Makoto-kun. Keiko deserves this chance to sparkle tonight."

Takane: "Keiko _has_ come so far ever since the day she had been accepted into 765 Pro and she has worked too hard with us to miss out on an event such as this."

Azusa: "Right. She's been doing so well as an idol so that she'd live up to what the Rising Cranes have been able to do, and was always so nice to all of us."

Chihaya: "I have to agree as well. And let's not forget that you have all been there for me when I had lost my ability to sing and wanted to leave 765 Pro because of it, which is why I believe we should all be there for Naohara-san. She has always been there for us every time one of us was feeling down or needed help, like when she had been there for her sister, Yumi, when their mother's necklace went missing."

Yayoi: "Yeah, Chihaya-san's right. Keiko-san helped me clean the whole kitchen while I was doing chores one day. She helped you on that day, too, right, Iori-chan?"

Iori: "Huh? Oh, uh… I hate to admit it, but, if Keiko hadn't been around that day, I probably wouldn't have ever gotten Charles back in one piece."

Yukiho: "K-Keiko-chan was also there for me, too, on that day when I came to the office after I ran into that man with his dog. She's always such a good friend."

Ami: "You got that right, Yukipyon, which is why we like being around Kei-neechan, too."

Mami: "With the way she plays her flute, her skills at playing futbol and with Yumi-moudo, she's so awesome to play with!"

Haruka: "Keiko has also proven to be very loyal plenty of times before. I never would've got my purse back from that man if it wasn't for her."

Hibiki: "That's right, Haruka, but everyone in the city doesn't seem to know that. They're all talking like what she did was a bad thing when she only did what she had to when there was no other way, even with all the other trouble she got into before she came into our lives."

Makoto: "Exactly. So, you see? If we all perform up on that stage without her, even after she told us that she wouldn't miss out on this for the world, then everything we've done to help her when she helped us before would just be for nothing, and Kuroi would get away with what he had done to her. So, we have to try something, _anything_, so that Keiko can be in this concert with us."

They had all made some very good points. Ever since that day when Keiko had been recruited to 765 Pro, she had been working hard in all of her jobs to achieve her goals and has always been a good friend to everyone she worked with. She had really grown on them as a friend and as a true idol of 765 Pro. Junichirou had thought about everything his idols had just said, and eventually says,

Junichirou: "So, you are all that serious on not wanting to do tonight's performance without young Naohara-san?"

They all responded with a yes.

Junichirou: "Well then, perhaps there _is_ a way for her to be in this concert."

Everyone had looked at their president in confusion, but Ritsuko, Kotori and the Producer could tell that he had a plan.

**2 HOURS BEFORE CONCERT**

Keiko was in her bedroom with the T.V. on, watching a program on the channel that would show the concert live in just two hours. She wanted to be up on that stage so badly, but thanks to the old man's dirty trick, he prevented her from doing just that. She felt defeated while sitting on her bed, watching and waiting for the concert to go live. The doorbell rings as she continues watching the program on T.V. A few minutes later, Yumi came into her bedroom and says,

Yumi: "Keiko, there's somebody at the door for you."

Keiko: "Really? Who is it, Yumi?"

Yumi: "Come downstairs and see. Oh, and you might wanna bring your flute with you."

Yumi went ahead down the stairs while Keiko picked up her flute and was right behind her. After she walked down the stairs and got to the front door, she was surprised to see the Producer there and wondered why he was there and not with the others getting ready for the concert.

Keiko: "Producer-san? What're you doing here?"

Daisuke: "He says that he needs you to do a job as an idol before the concert and if you're not there, then you can no longer be an idol for 765 Pro."

Keiko had no idea what kind of job they would need her to do that would be so urgent for her to be there, but she did want to remain as an idol and knew that her grandfather wouldn't let her not go to it.

Keiko: "Uh, okay. What is it?"

Producer: "I'll tell you all about on the way. If you want to come, then we'd better get moving."

Keiko: "Well, yeah, I _do_ want to come. Grandpa, can I-"

Daisuke: "Of course. If this is something that has to be done, then I won't stand in your way. Now, if you're not back by the time Yumi and I have to leave to see 765 Pro's live performance, then, well, you know the rules."

Keiko: "Yeah."

Yumi: "Grandpa, are you sure that Keiko can't come to see it with us?"

Daisuke: "I only got two tickets, so, I'm afraid not, Yumi."

Yumi: "Aww."

Not wanting to see her little sister sad, Keiko bent down to her level and says,

Keiko: "Hey, don't worry, I'll be fine. You just go with Grandpa and have a good time while you two are there. Everyone will be there and I can promise you that they will all put on a show that you'll never forget. And, also, remember to smile and be happy while you're there, okay?"

Yumi: "Okay, I will… but, Keiko?"

Keiko: "Yeah?"

The younger redhead had taken off the necklace she was wearing and gives to her older sister.

Yumi: "I want you to hold on to this while we're there. That way, I'll know that you won't be completely alone."

Keiko was touched by her little sister's offer as she smiled and put it on around her neck and says,

Keiko: "Thanks, Yumi. I'll take good care of it."

Yumi: "I know you will."

The two then gave each other a hug, Keiko says goodbye to her family and leaves with the Producer in his car. After a few minutes of driving down the road, Keiko asks,

Keiko: "So, what is it that I have to do to remain as an idol, Producer-san?"

Producer: "Actually, you have a live performance to participate in."

Keiko: "Huh?! W-wait a minute, you mean to tell me that you're taking me to-"

Producer: "Exactly. It was all part of the Chief's plan for me to come pick you up at this exact minute and bring you to the stage."

Keiko: "But, I can't! I'm still suspended from 765 Pro, remember? If Grandpa sees me on that stage, then-"

Producer: "We are all aware of that, Keiko. But, everyone decided that we shouldn't do this without you. They believe that they owe it to you to be there for you and help you be in your very first concert with them. After all, you've always been a good friend to all of us and you've done so well in all of the work you've been given ever since we've recruited you into our agency."

Keiko: "…Really? Th-they said all that?"

Producer: "They sure did, Keiko. It's like I said to you before; you are a part of 765 Pro now, and it's always important to help each other out the best we can."

Keiko was speechless about what she just heard. The fact that everyone in 765 Pro wanted to do this concert with her and not without her, even though she was still suspended meant that they all really cared about her. In her mind, she felt that the pieces of her entire world were now slowly putting themselves back together and all she had to do now was to will them into the right direction. She looked at the necklace she was wearing as she held up the origami crane in her hand until she put on a determined look in her eyes and wrapped her fingers tightly around it and says,

Keiko: "All right then, Producer-san. If you guys need me in that concert, then I'll do it."

Producer: "Glad to hear it."

Keiko: "And, Producer-san, there's something that I'd like to do while I'm up on that stage…"

**1 HOUR BEFORE CONCERT**

Everyone was in the dressing room backstage, waiting for the arrival of Keiko and the Producer. Ritsuko was going over every performance each idol will be doing in tonight's show as they waited. After a few minutes had passed, the dressing room door had opened, they all looked to see who it was and it was exactly who they hoped it would be. The redhead was standing at the doorway with her flute in her hand while breathing heavily from running down the hall. The Producer came up behind her as she says,

Keiko: "Hey, everybody. I'm here."

All idols: "KEIKO!"

Everyone had cheerfully gathered around Keiko as they were glad to have their friend back, and just in time, too.

Ritsuko: "Welcome back, Keiko."

Keiko: "Thanks, Ritsuko-san."

Mami: "Kei-neechan, we missed you so much! It's been boring without you."

Ami: "Why didn't you ever call us and let us know how you were doing? We were thinking that you were being held prisoner in your own home."

Keiko: "Well, I wasn't, and I missed you all, too. I _did _want to call you all, but Grandpa had taken my cellphone. Didn't Makoto and Yukiho tell you that?"

Ami: "Yeah, they did, but you could've used someone else's phone to call us."

Keiko: "Uh, I don't know about that…"

Yayoi: "Keiko-san, did you eat the food that I made for you?"

Keiko: "Yeah, I did. It was really great. You're an awesome cook, Yayoi."

Yayoi: "Ha, thanks. I'm glad that you liked it."

Chihaya: "Keiko, is that your mother's necklace that you're wearing?"

Keiko: "Yeah, Yumi wanted me to hold on it for tonight so that she'll know that I won't be alone."

Yukiho: "I think it looks good on you, Keiko-chan."

Makoto: "Yeah, it sure does."

Keiko: "Thanks. Anyway, I really appreciate what you all did for me so that I could be here tonight."

Haruka: "After all the times you've been there for us, it's the least we could do."

Keiko: "Yeah, well, it really means a lot."

Ritsuko: "All right then, listen up, Keiko; you missed out on plenty of work and practice since your suspension, but if we work fast enough, we can get you caught up on everything that we'll be doing tonight, okay?"

Keiko: "I hear you. Let's do it!"

Everyone circled up in the room, placed their hands in the middle of the circle and said,

All idols: "765 Pro, fight-o!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	15. Chapter 14: The Rise of a Crane Part 3

**A/N In this chapter, Keiko performs in her very first live with all of her friends by her side. Be sure to let me know how you like this story and my OC character. I do not own The iDOLMASTER.**

Chapter 14: The Rise of a Crane Part 3

The lines were filling up, merchandise and refreshments were being sold and the seats were being taken by the many fans and people that had come to see the live performance in person. Yumi and Daisuke were amongst the crowd of people as they had taken their seats. Elsewhere, Ryo, Ai and Eri were inside their studio, ready to watch the show live. Jupiter was in some other building as they decided to watch and see how 765 Pro will do on stage. All of the idols were backstage in their luxury outfits as they peeked to see the many people that came to see them perform. The Producer and Ritsuko walked up to them and says,

Producer: "Okay, everyone, it's about time to get this show started. Are you all set to give it your all?"

They all eagerly said yes.

Ritsuko: "Keiko, are you still clear about the plan for the opening act?"

Keiko: "Yes, Ritsuko-san, I know what to do."

Ritsuko: "And are you sure that you feel ready for this?"

Keiko: "Yeah, I do. My legs are shaking a bit, but…"

Ritsuko: "Don't worry. Once you get up on that stage, it'll pass. Just stick to what you've learned during practice and you'll be fine."

Keiko: "Okay."

Producer: "Good luck to you all, and remember to give it everything that you've got out there!"

All idols: "Right, Producer-san!"

They all ran out to the stage and got into position while Keiko waited where she was until it was time for her to make her move. Eventually, the stage lights came on, the music started playing as all the idols began to dance to the music and started singing the lyrics to "READY!" as the crowd cheered to see them all. The people in the audience noticed that Keiko was not up on stage. The majority of them had thought that she would be there and were disappointed that she wasn't while there were some that weren't surprised by her absence. The idols continued to perform as they started singing the lyrics to "CHANGE!"

All idols: _"There's no encores in life, a one and only live show. Go forwards! Wherever it is! SHOW MUST GO ON! 3 2 1 CHANGIN' MY WORLD! I draw up a dream which won't change. CHANGIN' Today! I can change it however I like it, I'm READY! CHANGIN' Ahead! While chasing a brand new future I'll stay true to what I am more and more! DREAMS COME TRUE!"_

That was when Keiko made her move as the stage lights had dim out until there was only a single spotlight at the top of the stage and fog began to fill up around it. Keiko had emerged from the fog; the spotlight was shining on her while she was playing the first notes of the song with her flute as she walked to the middle of the stage. The entire audience and viewers were all surprised of Keiko's sudden appearance, including Yumi, Daisuke, Ryo, Ai, Eri and Jupiter. After Keiko held the last note for a moment, she tossed her flute to the left, the Producer catches it while backstage, and the redhead idol began to perform.

Keiko: "_3 2 1 CHANGE IN MY WORLD! I search for an unstoppable love! CHANGE IN THE NOW! Let's change into the us we like us to be! CHANGE IN RIGHT ABOVE! While a new today takes flight let's stay and feel as we are! DREAMS COME TRUE! I LOVE ALL!_"

The stage lights brightened up again as everyone joined in, singing the lyrics to "READY!" again. After they finished the song, the audience applaud loudly for the opening performance they'd just put on. They all waved to the crowd with bright smiles on their faces. After a moment of waving, Miki says,

Miki: "Hello, Everyone! Are you all happy to see us?"

The audience gave a loud cheer.

Haruka: "That's good, because we've got an awesome show planned for you tonight, so we hope that you all have a good time!"

Chihaya: "Yes, but before we continue any further, there's something that our friend Keiko would like to say to you all. It's something important that she would like to explain to you all, so please, bear with her at this moment."

The audience became quiet while the Producer's expression grew serious as he recalled the talk he had with Keiko before they arrived to the stage.

**TWO HOURS EARLIER…**

_Keiko: "And, Producer-san, there's something that I'd like to do while I'm up on that stage."_

_Producer: "Hm? What is it, Keiko?"_

_Keiko: "Well, I want to try to at least explain my actions to the people in the audience. I mean, everyone in town were only shown the things that I did before, but, they never were told of _why_ I did those things. So, I think that they at least deserve to hear an explanation from me."_

_The Producer thought about Keiko's idea for a moment while he was driving until he says,_

_Producer: "You do bring up a good point there."_

_Keiko: "So, can I?"_

_Producer: "Hmm… Yeah, I'm sure we can find a way for you to do that."_

_Keiko: "Great. Thanks, Producer-san."_

_Producer: "No problem."_

**ON STAGE…**

The Producer watches Keiko approaching the front of the stage while he thinks,

Producer: "_I hope that this goes well for her._"

Keiko adjusted her headset microphone a bit while looking upon the huge crowd in front of her. She was trying to find where her little sister and grandfather were at, but couldn't find them. She clears her throat and spoke to the audience.

Keiko: "Uh, hello, everyone. I, um, really wasn't expecting to be here tonight, but I'm very glad that I could so I can perform for you all. Listen, I… I know that you've all recently heard about the things that I did, and all the trouble that I got into before."

The crowd starting to make some noise as she continued.

Keiko: "But it's not what it looks like! I'm not saying that I'm denying any of it is true, but I _am_ saying that I'm not proud of what I did. I'm really sorry that you all had to hear about me like that, but please, just hear me out. All that trouble I got into and all those fights that I was in; I was only sticking up for my friends. I didn't even _want_ to fight anybody, but the fights that I was in while in middle school, the one from two years ago in high school… that was just me trying to defend myself against bullies that were picking on my classmates. Also, the fight I was in about three months ago… well, some guy tried to steal my friend's purse and I went after him to get it back for her. I tried to do it without fighting him, but then… he just started getting all violent, and… I had no choice but to defend myself."

She hears people in the crowd talking amongst themselves about what they were just told and keeps talking while her eyes started glistening.

Keiko: "Please, I just want you all to understand why I was in all those fights to begin with! I'm not some kind of violent thug or someone that's dangerous to be around with. I'm really not! Ever since I became a part of 765 Pro, I've been working really hard so that I could become a great idol, just like my Mom and Dad used to be. So, if you all still support me and the work I've been doing as an idol… If you all think that I've earned my place to be here on this stage, right here and right now… If… If…"

She suddenly put her hand over her eyes that were leaking tears. Keiko didn't mind telling her past to her friends whenever they asked her about it, but telling hundreds of people in the crowd in front of her and the viewers that were watching to explain her actions; it was so hard for her now. After a moment of trying to pull herself together, Keiko felt a hand on her left shoulder and looked to see that it was Makoto. Standing beside her was Haruka, Hibiki, Miki, Ami and Yayoi. She looks to the right and sees Yukiho, Chihaya, Takane, Azusa, Mami and Iori. They were all lending their support to her, and she appreciated it greatly. After wiping away the tears from her face, she takes a deep breath and shouts,

Keiko: "If you all believe that I am worthy of carrying on the name that is The Rising Cranes, then LET ME HEAR YOU!"

She threw her fist in the air and waited for the people's response. It took a moment, but everyone suddenly threw their fists in the air as well, cheering loudly for Keiko. She slowly lowers her hand while looking around at the audience with a grateful smile on her face. She slowly wraps her fingers around the origami crane she was wearing around her neck with one hand and wipes away a tear of joy on her cheek with another and says,

Keiko: "Thank you. Thank you all so much. I'm so happy to hear all of you cheer for me now. So, this next song is for all of you to show how much I appreciate your support."

She nods to her friends before they clear the stage so that she was all by herself now. The song "my song" started playing as Keiko began to perform again. Despite the butterflies in her stomach she was feeling, she was managing to perform very well for the huge crowd.

Keiko: _"Both happiness and sadness will someday become my memories! I go towards an unknown road, I go towards an infinite eternity, and I'll become a brand new me! I will never end my song_…_"_

The crowd applauds for her performance as she smiles and waves to them all for a moment. She heads backstage, meets up with the Producer with her flute still in his hand and Miki as she was heading towards the stage to perform next.

Producer: "Nice work out there, Keiko."

Miki: "Yeah, Miki thinks you really sparkled out there."

Keiko: "Thanks, you two."

Miki: "Now, it's Miki's turn to sparkle. Wish Miki luck, Keiko. You too, Honey."

Keiko went back to the dressing room after the Producer gave back her flute to take a breather. When she opened the door, she was greeted with applause and smiles.

Yayoi: "Way to go, Keiko-san. You were great!"

Ami: "She was more than great, Yayoichi."

Mami: "Kei-neechan, you were awesome!"

Iori: "Yeah, not bad at all."

Keiko: "Heh, thanks. I was feeling nervous up there, but it was actually thanks to this necklace that gave me some confidence."

Makoto: "I guess it's a good thing that Yumi decided to let you wear it for tonight."

Keiko: "Mm-hmm."

Ritsuko: "Here, Keiko. Go ahead and take a seat for now."

Keiko: "Okay."

Keiko takes a seat in the chair Ritsuko offered while Azusa handed her a water bottle saying,

Azusa: "Here, drink some water."

Keiko: "Oh, thanks. That'll help."

Azusa: "Of course."

Yukiho: "How are you feeling, Keiko-chan?"

The redhead takes a big drink of water before she answers,

Keiko: "Well, my ears are ringing, my heart feels like it's about to leap outta my chest, my arms and legs are starting to burn and I do feel better knowing that everyone out there stills supports me."

Hibiki: "Seems like your speech convinced them all to remember why they started supporting you in the first place."

Keiko: "I guess so… and I'm really glad that Yumi let me hold on to this necklace, because with this, and the earring that I'm also wearing, it helps me feel like my parents are actually right here by my side."

Chihaya: "That's good, Keiko. You should enjoy that feeling as much as you can for the rest of the show."

Keiko: "I will… But, I still haven't been able find Yumi and Grandpa out there in that crowd yet."

Takane: "Well, there are a lot of people out there tonight, and it can be difficult to tell where anybody is in a huge audience sometimes."

Haruka: "Yeah, but don't worry, Keiko, they're out there cheering for you somewhere."

Keiko: "Right."

Keiko knew that her little sister would be cheering as loud as she could for her, but she wondered if her grandfather was doing the same and was really worried about what he'd have to say about her being on that stage instead of at home.

Ritsuko: "I hope you're prepared for more, because this is only the beginning. There's still plenty to do before the show is over."

Keiko: "You got it, Ritsuko-san."

The idols continued to perform their solos and in units to different songs, including Ryuuguu Komachi as they performed their famous song "Smokey Thrill". Keiko also did more performances with her friends to different songs including "The World Is All One", "i", "Shiny Smile", "Brand New Day" and "Meisou Mind". They were all in great form and giving everybody quite a show. As the concert was coming to an end, everyone was together as they performed the song "Megare".

All idols: "_Is my one and only voice reaching you? Is my one and only performance deeply moving you? I aim to be No.1 idol, cheer for me! Today and tomorrow I have training! That's what a pro is all about!_"

After they waved to the audience and thanked them, they went backstage as the lights went out. The crowd continued their cheering and clapping for a while and the Producer says,

Producer: "Sounds like they don't want the night to be over just yet."

Ritsuko: "Mm-hmm, seems like it's time for an encore."

The redhead idol wipes the sweat from her forehead before she replies,

Keiko: "I was hoping that we'd get to do that."

Ritsuko: "You think you still got plenty left in you for one more go?"

Keiko: "I don't see any reason for me to back out now, so yeah, I'm in."

Haruka: "Okay then, let's all go out there and wrap this up!"

Everyone went to the front of the stage again. Shortly after, the encore song began while the stage lights slowly came back on. Chihaya had started singing first, and then, two by two, the rest of the idols had joined in on singing the song "Promise" together.

All idols: "_Let's walk the unending path! Let's sing and overcome the heavens so that our hearts reach one another! Let's promise to face forward. Thank you for smile!_"

After the song ended, the audience cheered as the lights dimmed out and they all got into different positions on the stage to do the last performance for the night. The music eventually started playing one last time as the lights shined back on and they all danced and sang to the song "Jibun RESTART".

All idols: "_Standing on that shining stage, I can experience the best feeling ever! I hope this time which rewards all my efforts continues. And if this is a dream, I don't want to wake up. I want to spread my wings and fly like those birds flying in the wide sky. Let's go as far as we can, to the world we long for! I don't want to let this end as just a dream_."

And with that, the concert was over as the crowd gave one last cheer to 765 Pro and the idols give their thanks to them. Everyone in the audience was now leaving to return to their homes and the viewers at home were shutting off their televisions. Junichiro had come into the dressing room with Kotori and congratulated everyone for a job well done. All that dancing and singing Keiko did have taken its toll on her as she had fallen asleep with her head on the table while using her arms as a pillow. She was completely dead to the world while everyone else was still awake and watched her rest peacefully.

Makoto: "She is out like a light."

Yukiho: "Just like how we were after our first concert."

Hibiki: "Doing a lot of performances can take a lot out of you."

Iori: "You can say that again."

Kotori: "She must be very tired."

Ritsuko: "We'll let her sleep here for a bit while the rest of us pack up and then we'll wake her up."

Kotori: "Good idea."

Junichiro: "Producer, I had just spoken to Yoshizawa earlier and he says that he would like to do an interview with young Naohara-san and get the whole story from her point of view of what she was saying before about defending herself and her classmates. Would you like to accompany her?"

Producer: "Ah, yes, Chief. I'd be happy to."

Junichiro: "Excellent. Now, come along, everyone, let's let her rest. She's earned it."

Everyone then stepped outside the room and started packing up while the exhausted redhead continued to sleep. Tonight had truly been amazing for her. She had so much fun singing the songs and dancing alongside with her friends, she wondered if this was how her parents felt when they did their first live. After a few minutes had passed, she was awakened by her friends and told her it was time to go, although her ears were still ringing. She changed back to her regular clothes and followed everyone outside through the parking lot. But then, they all noticed Daisuke from a distance, walking towards them with Yumi beside him with an emotionless expression on his face and his hands behind his back. Keiko slowly walked towards them, but Yumi suddenly ran to her big sister with a smile on her face. When she got close, Keiko got down on one knee and embraced her.

Yumi: "Keiko, you were so awesome! I thought that you weren't gonna be on that stage."

Keiko: "Yeah, well, I thought so, too, but I was. Did you have fun?"

Yumi: "Yeah, I did. I was really happy, too, and you were right; I'm never gonna forget about anything that's happened tonight. Not ever!"

Keiko: "That's good. That's really good."

Keiko took off the origami crane necklace that she was still wearing around her neck and puts it around Yumi's.

Keiko: "Here, this looks better on you than it does me."

Yumi: "Okay. Thanks for taking care of it for me."

Keiko: "Of course."

When she rose and approached her grandfather, she dreaded for what he was about to say. Suddenly, she shut her eyes and bowed to him while saying,

Keiko: "I'm so sorry, Grandpa! I know that you didn't want me to be here, but I didn't know that Producer-san was gonna bring me here! All my friends, they… they didn't want to do the concert without me. I know that you're mad at me right now, and you have every right to be, but I promise that I'll make it up to you somehow."

They were both silent in that moment until Daisuke finally spoke.

Daisuke: "No, Keiko. I _did_ want you to be here… but I was still very disappointed in you and so stubborn on keeping you suspended to let you. At first, I was angry that you agreed to let them bring you onto that stage… But now…"

She slowly opened her eyes and raised her head.

Keiko: "What? What is it?"

Daisuke: "Now I see that trying to keep you from being on stage tonight was a mistake, because it's what you were meant to do and what you've been preparing for so long… Listen, Keiko, when your mother and father died, I made a promise to them on their graves that I would raise you and Yumi as well as they did, and when you started getting into those fights, I was worried that I was beginning to lose you, and that you were losing who you are."

Keiko: "But… Grandpa, you weren't- I-I wasn't-"

Daisuke raised his hand, signaling her to let him finish.

Daisuke: "When I learned about the other fights that I didn't know you were in, I felt betrayed and upset that you tried to keep them from me for so long. I understand that you never meant to be in any of those fights and that you were only trying to protect your friends, but if someone tries to provoke you into fighting, even if they are pushing around someone that you are acquainted with, then the only thing that you can do is just simply walk away and let it be, just as you have when we made that deal so you could sign up to be an idol and during these past couple of weeks."

Keiko: "I get it, Grandpa. I'm sorry."

Daisuke then looked at everybody of 765 Pro for a moment as they were all watching them have their discussion, looks back at Keiko and says,

Daisuke: "Seeing you on that stage with your friends out there allowed me to see how you much you've grown and how you are really becoming like you're parents, and I've been thinking a lot after you tried to explain your actions to all those people, and I have come to a decision…"

He takes out his granddaughter's cell phone and holds out in front of him.

Daisuke: "…to allow you to continue working in 765 Pro."

The redhead was stunned by she just heard, and says,

Keiko: "Y-you… you mean it?"

Daisuke: "Yes, you are no longer suspended… but only on the condition that you won't get into anymore fights with anyone in school or on the streets, but if you ever _do_, then you will tell about it and not try to keep it from me."

Keiko: "Yes, I promise, Grandpa."

Daisuke: "…Hm, okay then."

Keiko gratefully takes back her cell phone from his hand, turns to face her friends and shouts,

Keiko: "Hey, everybody! Grandpa says that I get to come back with you all!"

They all cheered at the good news, Keiko faced her grandfather again and they soon wrapped their arms around each other. While they were hugging, Keiko talked softly in his ear.

Keiko: "Grandpa, thanks so much for giving me this chance. I promise that I won't make the same mistake with you again."

Daisuke: "I'll be holding you to that, you know."

Keiko: "Yeah, I know."

Daisuke: "…Heh, I am very proud of you, Keiko. I'm sure that they'd both be proud of you, too."

**TO BE CONCLUDED**


	16. Epilogue: Only the Beginning

**A/N In this chapter, Keiko gets to have a little bonding time with Ritsuko while continuing her career as an idol. Be sure to let me know how you like this story and my OC character. I do not own The iDOLMASTER.**

Epilogue: Only the Beginning

It has now been two days since the idols of 765 Pro did their live performance together, and today was the day after Keiko had her interview with Yoshizawa. She had told him everything about her past, all the fights she got into during middle school, how she received the scar on her elbow two years ago in high school and how she had gotten Haruka's purse back from the thief. He also asked her questions about her experiences during the concert and she answered them as honestly as she could. Everything that they had talked about during the interview was all written in the new magazine that has been published throughout the city. As the sun was setting for the day, Keiko was now on the roof of the studio, playing a song with her flute. After she finished playing, she leans against the railing while enjoying the scenery. Eventually, Ritsuko came up to the roof and walked up to her saying,

Ritsuko: "I thought it was you that I heard playing some music."

Keiko: "Oh, hey, Ritsuko-san. I was just getting some fresh air… and I've almost forgotten how cool the view is from up here."

Ritsuko: "Yes, it _is_ breath-taking."

The female producer also leans against the railing as she joins in watching the streets and the sky. They remained silent for a few moments before Ritsuko spoke up.

Ritsuko: "How are you doing, Keiko?"

Keiko: "I'm good. Well, actually, I'm glad to be back here and doing jobs again. While I was suspended, it felt like some part of me had been shut down, and the way people have been judging me about my past made me feel like an outsider."

Ritsuko: "I see… But, now that you've had your interview with Yoshizawa, everything will be back to normal in no time."

Keiko: "I have no doubt about that since things are back to normal with Grandpa and I, and I really liked talking to him during that interview. He seems like a really decent man."

Ritsuko: "That's good. I remember how crazy things have been for me when I first became an idol."

Keiko: "Huh? Wait, you really used to be an idol before?"

Ritsuko: "That's right, and a good one. I even had my own fanclub. But, that was a long time ago."

Keiko: "Oh, that's cool. But, what made you want to be a producer instead of an idol?"

Ritsuko: "Ah, that's kind of a long story… but, I promise, one of these days, I'll tell you all about it."

Keiko: "Aw, okay. But, I'm gonna be holding you to that."

Ritsuko: "Fair enough."

Keiko: "Well, anyway, it feels good, you know; to not have anything to hide from anybody no more."

Ritsuko: "Yeah… and I'll bet that Kuroi isn't going to be happy about his scheme being backfired."

Keiko: "Maybe, but, you know what? I'm not worried. That old bastard can pull all the dirty tricks he wants, but there's nothing he can do that'll stop me from reaching my goals."

Ritsuko was silent for a moment as she admired her determination.

Ritsuko: "Hm, you've really come a long way these past few months, and as far as I'm concerned, you are officially no longer a rookie."

Keiko: "Really? Thanks, Ritsuko-san, I-"

Ritsuko: "But, know this, Keiko Naohara; you may have recently accomplished in successfully performing in your first concert, but you have only just begun in walking down this path as an idol, and you still have a ways to go before you _do_ manage to reach your goals one day. Until that day comes, remember to always work hard and give it your best on all the jobs you'll be doing in the future. You understand?"

Keiko: "Yes, Ritsuko-san. I hear you loud and clear."

Ritsuko: "Good. And don't forget, you'll be able to appear on "Are We Live? Sunday" for the first time tomorrow."

Keiko: "Yeah, I know. I can't wait until that happens."

And then, the door to the roof was opened by the Producer, and he walks toward them while saying,

Producer: "Hey, you two."

Keiko: "Hi, Producer-san."

Producer: "You both doing okay?"

Ritsuko: "We're fine. Just having a little chat. Did something happen?"

Producer: "As a matter of fact, yes. Kotori just received a call recently about everyone in 765 Pro getting together to make another film together."

Ritsuko: "Ah, really?"

Producer: "Mm-hmm."

Ritsuko: "That's great! It's been a while since we all made a film."

Keiko: "Am I gonna be a part of it, too?"

Producer: "Of course you are, Keiko."

Keiko: "Wow, that's so cool! W-what's it all about?"

Producer: "Now, hold on, as soon as everyone else gets back, then I'll tell all the details about it."

Keiko: "Aw, all right."

Ritsuko: "Do not worry, Keiko. Good things always come to those who wait."

The redhead suddenly started giggling after she heard those words.

Ritsuko: "Something funny?"

Keiko: "Heh, it's nothing. The thing is, my Grandpa actually said the same thing to me once."

Ritsuko: "Ah, I see."

Producer: "Well, come on, let's head inside now."

Ritsuko: "Sure."

Keiko: "Right behind you."

But while they were heading to the door, Keiko turned and looked to the sky again to see a star shining in the sky. She felt like it was calling out to her as she stared at it for a while until the Producer called her name.

Producer: "Keiko!"

Keiko: "Huh?"

Ritsuko: "Are you coming?"

Keiko: "Uh, yeah, I'll be right with you."

They both nod at her and went ahead inside. Keiko looked at the star for another moment and then followed them into the studio.

The journey of an idol is without a doubt a long one, and even though there would be plenty of struggles and obstacles along the way, it was the journey Keiko had chosen to take. It would be a long time before the redhead idol manages to become as famous as her parents were and be able to make that trip to America. Whatever lies ahead for her now, as long as she has her friends by her side, Keiko Naohara was confident that she would indeed make it all the way as an idol for 765 Productions.

**THE END**

**A/N I would like to thank everyone that have been reading my story and I hope that you enjoyed Keiko's journey to becoming an idol. I'd also like to give special thanks to Cronomon, ****androidilenya and gracegrrl007 for being my best supporters of my story. Until then, see you again!**


End file.
